We Are Family
by GleeJunkie007
Summary: Kitty Smith is half alien and half human. She has spent years with her adoptive mother, Sarah Jane Smith, in secret. But that all changes when Maria Jackson moved across the road. Follow Kitty as she just tries to be a normal teenager, but while she helps her mother, adopted brother, and friends stop aliens from taking over the world.
1. Invasion Of the Bane

**Disclaimer: I do not own any SJA characters, except Kitty. All other characters belong to BBC.**

* * *

I watched as the moving van pulled up opposite my home. I looked closely and saw a lot of woman. I think, I also saw a women start moving things into the house. It's about time, since that house has been empty for months. It's weird, but I might miss it. I would always ask myself if anyone would ever move into the house.

Though I knew Sarah Jane was going to like it better when it was empty.

My name is Kathleen Sandy Smith. Or Kitty, for short. That's what everyone-that's what Sarah Jane calls me.

I am not like most people on this planet. For one, I am not human; well I am human, but not completely. I am half human. So I look, act and feel just like any one else on Earth.

But I wasn't born here. And I have more abilities than any human could ever possess.

I see Sarah Jane-or my mum, as that's my cover story for whenever I'm out with her-pull into the driveway. I go downstairs and out to the driveway to greet her. I smile as we start walk to the house together.

"Hiya!" We hear and turn around to see a girl around my age. She was weight with brown hair that was pulled back into a braid. She was wearing overall jeans over a plaid long sleeve. I wave back while Sarah Jane comes off a little frosty for my taste. But she has always been like that; more so since I came into her life.

We go inside and I watch as that girl stands in the front door of the house with a man, whom I assumed was her dad. I sigh; if only I had friends. I didn't really get out much because of _what_ I am.

Keeping a secret isn't my problem.

It's just that Sarah Jane is paranoid about someone figuring out my secret and exposing me. She doesn't want me to end up in some lab being dissected.

I doubt it will happen, but she is just worried. And for a while I was. But I've been with her for years now. And I'm kind of tired of just staying inside all the time.

This isn't much of a life.

I love Sarah Jane. She is like a mum to me. She is the only thing close to mother I have and will ever have.

But I just wish i could be like the kids I see from outside the window; have friends, go to school, and stuff like that.

I mean now that I'm aging normally like a human, and I'm known in the community as the Smith daughter, shouldn't I be living my life like a _human_? A full normal human.

I awake at 3:45 A.M. by a noise outside. Also by Sarah Jane shaking me awake. "Kitty. Wake up." I follow her outside to the backyard where this alien stands-or _floats_ before me. It's singing this song; it's so beautiful.

"Can you understand her?" She asks me and I nod. I knew various languages. Not just the ones on earth. I knew tons of alien languages; which I guess came in handy.

"She's lost." I tell my mum. "She needs to find her way home." I say. I am familiar with the planet she is from, it's close to where I'm from; I still can't believe I remember. We give her directions and she flies off. Sarah Jane waves goodbye with a smile on her face, then down at her hands to see that she was left with a gift.

I hear the sound of the gate from behind me so I go check. Was someone watching us? But nothing. No one. I guess it was nothing.

* * *

I get dressed the next morning in a long grey classic pocket shirt, black leggings, brown Prada Suede boots, and my blue letter embroidered velvet jacket. Also put on my two rings; if I'm going to convince Sarah Jane to let me do this, then I'll have to have them with me.

I go downstairs. "Where are you going off to?" She asked me. I sigh, knowing she wasn't going to be thrilled about this. But this was something I wanted to do. This was something I _had_ to do.

"Over the road. To greet the new neighbors." I told her. I knew she was going to tell me it wasn't a good idea or just flat out tell me no, so I stop her before she can. "Sarah Jane, we need start looking a little normal. I mean, people around here know me as your daughter. They're going to think it's odd I am never out doing kid things, I don't go to school, and all that." I tell her. I know she probably said I am home schooled but still. That didn't mean they wouldn't think it was strange I'm only seen when going to stores or with her on some jobs.

"And what's the harm of greeting the new neighbors? It's not like I'm going to tell them I'm an alien or anything we do. Not like they would believe me anyways." I say. I didn't see anyone greet them yet, so maybe I should be the friendly neighbor that goes over.

Sarah Jane sighed, was that a good or bad sign? I couldn't tell. "Fine." She says agreeing. "Do you have your ring? And your mobile?" She asks me and I nod. "Let me know if you are going anywhere else. Phone me if _anything_ happens." I gave her a hug and then practically bolted out the door.

I walked across the road and knocked on the door of house number 36.

The girl I saw yesterday answered. "You moved in yesterday, right?" I asked and she nodded. "I saw you. I live across the road."

"Right." I guess she didn't really remember me. Or maybe she did. Probably not as Sarah Jane was in a rush to get me inside.

"I'm Maria." She tells me.

"Kitty." I tell her. She invites me and we sat down on the couch. She puts on the telly and I notice she doesn't have music channels; she thought it was a big deal. I guess it would be to other girls, but luckily I am not other girls. I looked to my left and noticed an empty bottle of that drink Bubble Shock. _Gross!_

"You like this stuff?" I asked her and she frowned, quickly shaking her head.

"No, it's disgusting. My dad likes it though." Maria told me. "I don't know why. It tastes horrible."

"Thank god someone has taste buds." I say and we laugh. "Anyways, is there anything else to do in this town?" I probably shouldn't have asked that since she just got here yesterday.

"You're asking me? I got here yesterday." She replies and I laugh along with her for a second. "How long have you been living here?" She asks me.

_A very long time._

"A year maybe. I haven't really been into town." I tell her. I wonder what else there is to do in town besides go to shops. I don't have money and I don't want to go home and ask Sarah Jane for any.

"Well my dad told me about this tour of the Bubble Shock factory. It's a free bus and everything." Maria says. "I know it's disgusting, but we could go. Just to get out of here. Maybe see the town." She suggested. I do hate that drink, but she does have a point; and maybe it'll be fun.

"Sure, I'll have to tell my mum." I tell her. I had to remind myself to call her 'mum' and not 'Sarah Jane'; I guess I could get used to that. She was like a mum to me. She always has been.

We started to head out when she shouted "Dad, I'm going out!" to her father so he would know we were going. He then came outside after her.

"Leaving already?" He asks.

"We're going into town." Maria tells him.

"Without the proper goodbye?" He says, as if there was something she forgot. What did he mean without the _proper goodbye_?

"Dad!" She mumbles but he then taps his cheek with his finger and Maria slowly walked up to him. She kisses him on the cheek. _Oh that's what he meant._

"Cute." I comment and we both laugh. "Can we go now?" I ask. I just had this urge to get out of here.

"Who's this?" Her dad asks.

"This is Kitty. She lives across the road." Maria tells him and we started walking off when I saw Sarah Jane about to go back inside after going to the mailbox. "Mum! I'm going out!" I yell and she looked back.

"Hi! We just moved opposite—" Maria started to say.

"Hello." Sarah Jane says, sort of bitterly. Did she hear me say I was going out?

"HI! HI! I'M ALAN JACKSON!" Her dad says, running over the road to where Sarah Jane is. I laughed, quietly, that conversation was going to be interesting; no way I wasn't going to miss watch this.

"I hope you won't be too loud, I work from home and I like the quiet." She tells him without introducing herself. _Wow, nice way to welcome the new neighbors!_

"It's nice to be made welcome." He comments and I want to laugh but instead it's more of a smirk.

"Sorry." She says and turns back to him. "Sarah Jane Smith." She shook his hand and then looked at me as Maria told me we should go before we miss the bus.

"Where are you two going?" Her dad asks.

"_Bubbleshock_ Factory." Maria tells him. We then start walking until we get to the bus stop. As we got there I saw Sarah Jane's car racing down the street; I guess the conversation with Maria's dad didn't last long after we left.

"So that's your mum?" She asked me and I nodded. "She seems glamorous. What does she do?"

"Journalist." I told her. "Anyway, do you anything about this tour, bus, and whatever?" Maria didn't get to answer as we heard music and turned to see the bus coming our way. We got on it and Maria showed me that they had loads of free samples. _No thanks_. She of course didn't want one either.

"I don't understand how this stuff works." I say.

"I don't either. My dad says it's better for you than all the other drinks out there." Maria said. "Does your mum drink it?"

"No, she'd rather die than taste it. Especially after I told her how it tastes." I tell her. "I guess the word _organic_ doesn't mean it _tastes good_." She laughed and I started laughing with her.

Eventually we got to the factory and the tour started-or I thought. Our tour guide told us to walk through the scanner one at a time. "A security scan in a pop factory?" I questioned. It was probably the stupidest thing I have ever heard. Something wasn't right about this.

"People want to steal the recipe." A girl next to me said as she then walked through the scanner. Maria walked through first as I looked at the scanner; I didn't trust it.

_This is really weird_.

"Come on." Maria said and I sighed, looking at the floor before slowly walking through. I had a _strange_ feeling about this. Then the tour guide, Davey, had us turn our cell phones off.

"What is a mobile phone going to do? We're in a _pop_ factory." I ask Maria.

"Maybe make the bubbles go flat." Maria joked and I laughed silently with her.

"That's enough lip in the back. Just _do it_." Davey says, bitterly. I rolled my eyes and both Maria and I turned our phones off as free samples were given out. Most people took one or two except doe this one boy took about ten; watching him carry it all through the tour would be interesting to watch.

"Oi!" He says, looking at me. Just me. I then noticed Maria took one. Probably for her dad as I knew she didn't like it either.

"No _Bubbleshock_?" He asked me.

"Sorry. I've got the wrong taste buds." I replied.

"Right, the 2%." He says walking towards the bin that had the bottles in it. So it wasn't just Maria and I who hated _Bubbleshock_. "Don't worry, we're working on that. Very soon we'll have everyone drinking Bubble Shock." He said as he threw a bottle at me. "The whole world."

_I don't like how that sentence sounded._

"I rather have a cup of tea." I reply, as I throw it back with the rest. We continued the tour until the alarms started going off and then I heard a scream.

I had to see what was going on because I knew there was something strange about this place. "Kitty!" Maria called as she chased after me.

"You go!" I shout as I keep going; she doesn't leave me. We ran for a while, but I never heard the scream again. Eventually, we stopped running towards whoever it was, but then away from the workers so we wouldn't get in trouble.

We were somewhere very unfamiliar, Maria stayed close to me and then we turned around to go another way when we see this boy.

I look at him, he is wearing this white clothing thing, it was very strange. That was all he was wearing—well that and sneakers. It was a weird get up. What even is it?

"Hello." I said.

"Hello." He repeated.

"Who are you?" Maria asked.

"Who are you?" He repeated again.

"We're lost." I say, looking around trying to figure out where we were.

"We're lost." He repeated. Okay, why was he doing that? I didn't get a chance to ask that because we heard those workers close by and then the boy started running. Maria and I started running in the same direction he was going.

We hid behind a wall and waited for the men to walk away before we could move. I looked at the boy and I knew he was scared. He seemed terrified. I wonder if they kept him prisoner or something; that would explain the getup.

"We're not with them." Maria tells him.

"We can help you." I say and he looked at both of us and then smiles. "Follow me." I say and we went into the closest room, which luckily was the ladies bathroom. It was perfect; at least for a little while.

_Maybe I should call Sarah Jane._ No, she will have my head if she finds out what's happened.

"This should keep us safe for a while. Sorry for dragging you into the ladies." Maria said.

"Why don't men go into the ladies?" He asked. Okay, that was _weird_. Maria went to guard the door, not too far away from us as I looked at the boy. Strange how he didn't know really what was happening. I had a feeling that whoever these _people_ are, they did something to this boy.

I touch his shoulder and I felt _it_. My people always talked about a feeling you get. But I don't know this boy. _Why do i feel some sort of connection to him?_ I stared at him and he stared at me; did that mean he felt it too? _This is really weird_.

"What did they do to you?" I ask. I could _feel_ his fear towards those people. I touched him again and I this time I saw, it was blurry, but I think it was while moving. _Running_. Maybe a memory. I don't know. But why running?

"Someone's coming in." Maria says quietly. That was when the three of us got into a stall together. We sat as quietly as we could, hoping that we would live through this. The sound of footsteps got closer and the boy touched my shoulder. I put my hand on top of his, hoping it helped. _Closer and closer_. I hear a hand touch the stall. It was opened; It was Sarah Jane.

"What are you doing here?" She asks me.

"I could ask you the same." I replied. "...And, I did say I was going out."

"Who's he?" She asked, looking at the boy.

"We don't know, we found him. I don't think he knows who he is either, to be honest." I tell her as get up and then help Maria to her feet.

"What have they done to you?" She asked.

"I just knew I had to get away." He says.

"I think that goes for all of us." Maria said and both Sarah Jane and I agreed. "What are we going to do?" That's when I saw it a way out.

She got out and went out to the car and Sarah Jane used her sonic lipstick to open the gate. _We escaped_.

* * *

We made it home and Maria started asking a bunch of questions; this is _not_ good. "You can go now Maria. I got this." Sarah Jane tells her, not listening to any of her questions. I knew she wouldn't tell her anything. "Kitty, let's go."

Well I managed to get out for a few hours.

"I saw you last night!" Maria says and that was when we turned around to face her. So there _was_ someone in the back last night when I heard the gate open. It was Maria.

"What?" Sarah Jane asks.

"She said she saw you last night." The boy said.

"She saw both of us actually." I stated.

"I saw you and her. With that thing. That _alien_." Maria said, well this was not good. Not good at all. I guess she saw me translate its song so we could could know what to do.

"Listen to me, Maria. My life is dangerous." She said. "You need to stay away from me. And from Kitty. You go home, watch telly, and do whatever it is you do. You stay away from us and live your life as normal. You got that?!" She practically screamed and Maria ran across the road in tears.

"A little harsh." I commented as we walked into the house with the boy.

"She can't get involved. She is a child." Sarah Jane says.

"As if she will forget any of what she already knows." I say as she went into the kitchen after putting the boy in the living room. She was making some food and some tea for him, I guess. "It's not like she would tell anyone—"

"Kitty, she is not getting involved and you can't associate with her."

"Right, I can't have friends like a normal person because of _what_ _I am_ and _what_ _you do_." I say and I storm out angrily.

"Kitty!" She yells, but I ignore her and go out the door, slamming it. I went over the road and knocked on Maria's door. Her dad answered and let me in.

"Here comes trouble." He said and I rolled my eyes as I was in her sight.

"Kitty?" She said and I sat down next to her, then her dad left to make us a snack. I wasn't a fan of beans; no one on my planet would ever eat something like that. It sounds disgusting and Sarah Jane hates them as well. "What happened?"

"Sorry, Sarah Jane—my mum—are complicated. Of course, she can't stop me from talking to you at least for now." I say and we talked for a little bit, but then I got this _feeling_. A bad vibe. I close my eyes and concentrate; I have to see it.

"Kitty—? What's wrong?"

"He's here." I tell her. "The man from the factory."

"Dad, I'm going out!" Maria yelled and we left in a hurry, running over the road back to my house. It was locked, _oh shit_. I was about to get the key when Maria started banging on the door.

"Sarah Jane! Open up! It's me! It's Maria!" She yelled.

"Like that will help." I say, but she rolled her eyes and kept knocking until the door was answered by Sarah Jane.

"I told you—" She started to say, but I had to stop her; this was wasting time.

"Mum, the man from the factory! He's here, he's on the streets!" I tell her. "I could _feel_ _him_." Sarah Jane was listening now, more than ever.

Then Maria started to scream and we saw it. It was huge and literally on the side of the house. Maria and I ran inside. Sarah Jane locked and blocked the door with her body.

How long is that going to hold up?

"Hello Maria. Hello Sarah Jane's daughter." The boy says as he walked into where we were.

"It's Kitty." I corrected.

"Get upstairs." Sarah Jane says. I knew that this was one of those emergencies since she was letting other people upstairs. She would never let anyone upstairs.

"But we're not allowed." The boy said. Of course, she went through that rule with him.

"I'm allowing you!" Sarah Jane yells, struggling with the door. I grabbed both the boy's and Maria's hands and we starting running. Eventually Sarah Jane was running right behind us up the stairs. We got to the top and She went up to the attic to get something.

"What's up there?" Maria asked.

"Don't go up, she'll be back. She'll be back." I told Maria, Sarah Jane would kill me if I let Maria or the boy go up there. I kept the two of them close to me, if Sarah Jane wasn't back in time I would use my powers even if it would expose me.

"First the children and then you old woman." He says and as I was about to use them, Sarah Jane came back and sprayed the alien with this gas. Then we saw it was our tour guide, Davey. So they were all aliens? _Wonderful_. Though it made sense. He went away in fear of what we might do next.

I went to help Sarah Jane. "Kitty, I'm okay." She says and I sigh.

"A little too late." I say. "I'm sorry about before."

"It's okay." She tells me and then we heard something and realized that Maria wasn't there; she went up into the attic with the boy. Sarah Jane and I went up there and watched as they looked around, amazed and confused at what they were seeing. Maria was more surprised as the boy didn't know much about the world so everything was just as new and surprising to him.

"Don't touch anything!" Sarah Jane says.

"Are these alien?" Maria asks.

"Some of them." I say. I wondered if any of them would ask about me. They looked at all the stuff and then they asked about Sarah Jane's story. How it started and how I came into the picture.

"I met this man. A very special man, called The Doctor. We travelled through space and time." She told them.

"She met me when she first met the Doctor, they sort of saved me from another alien who took me from my planet. I was slave until they saved me." I explain and Maria was staring at me now.

"She travelled with me and The Doctor. Then when I went home, she came with me. When my old life returned, as boring as it is and how I didn't want it—Kitty made it a little easier to start a new life." Sarah Jane explains as she puts an arm around my shoulder.

"We tried being normal, but it didn't work out." I said. "We saw him again and then _this_ started. We help aliens or we try our best to help protect people and things from them."

"Do believe us?" Sarah Jane asks Maria and she nods. "Really? Why?"

"I mean, it sounds bonkers, but I don't think you're liars." Maria says and both Sarah Jane and I both smiled.

"Well that's good to know." Sarah Jane says.

"Except the bonkers bit." I added and we laughed a little. We explained to her that aliens come to earth all the time. We help them and protect earth from them. Then we showed her and the boy, K-9. Our robot dog from the year 5000. A gift from The Doctor. When he came by, he was still plugging the dark orbit. Then we showed Maria the gift that the alien from the other night left.

"Can I see?" The boy asked and Maria looked at me and I looked at Sarah Jane. She nodded and I gave it too him.

"Be careful, I told him.

"Everything is completely new to him." Sarah Jane says and I nodded. "I think those people made him for some reason."

"He's their child?" Maria questioned, I doubted that. If he were their child, he wouldn't be afraid of them. He would be trying to get rid of us or something. And when we touched, it was definitely something.

"But he's human, so I don't understand." Sarah Jane says. "He doesn't have a naval." She then whispers to me. What? No belly button? That's like, that's like me. She then went over to the boy and took the device from him. I wonder if she was worried about him breaking it. "Sorry, I'm not a big fan of people touching my things." She tells him.

"That device on your wrist, it detects aliens?" He asked and mum nodded. "What's it detecting now?" Maria and I looked at her confused and then she looked at her watch. I could hear it going off.

"He's right." Sarah Jane says.

"There might be another one of those things out there." Maria suggested.

"Maybe it's me." I said, half-joking.

"Wait." Sarah Jane says and started walking to where the watch was saying the source was, it was towards us. She stopped at Maria.

"Are you sure, it's not just detecting me?" I asked, I didn't think Maria was an alien.

"It's not you, or her—" Sarah Jane said, picking up the bottle of _Bubble_ _Shock_ that Maria took from the factory. "—it's the drink. It's that ingredient Bane. It's alive."

"What?" Maria asked.

"Species Identified: Bane." Sarah Jane said. She started reading the bottle closely to hopefully get more information. "A Bane mother. There's a living piece of Bane in every bottle of _Bubbleshock_." She said, I don't know why I am surprised. That stuff horrible.

"What are we going to do?" Maria asked. "My dad drinks that and he has alien in him now. What is that going to do?"

"Mum we need to do something now!" I said and she nodded. She didn't even notice I called her mum when I didn't have to.

"Mr. Smith…" Mum said.

"Yes, Sarah Jane?"

"…I need you." She finished and then Mr. Smith started to come out. I saw that Maria was amazed at it. The boy was too. Just not as amazed as Maria was. "I need you to get in contact with Mrs. Wormwood at the Bane factory. Can you get coordinates?"

"Yes, Sarah Jane." He said and started to dial the number, saying them aloud as well. I went over to the boy, who was listening and watching the numbers. Why was I having a connection with him? What is he? Sarah Jane had a conversation with Mrs. Wormwood, but it didn't end well.

"What are you going to do?" Maria asked her. I wondered that myself.

"You tell me." She replied.

"What?" I questioned. "You can't just sit here and do nothing. You got to do something!"

"The people I fight have plans and weapons, I don't have any of that. I'm just a normal person." She said and sighed.

"You aren't normal. You are a freaking companion of The Doctor, with an adopted daughter from another planet. And you have a human made by aliens in your attic. You are far from normal. Now, we just need _a plan_."

That was when we went out of the house and we told Maria we would handle. I wasn't going to argue this time because we needed to hurry and stop the Bane. But then we saw the people outside; they were acting like zombies. People were being controlled. Everyone who drank _Bubbleshock_ has Bane in them so they can be controlled. Maria's dad included.

"Dad! It's the Bane! It's not you!" Maria said. But I knew it wouldn't work.

"The only thing we can do for him now is get to the factory." I told her as I grabbed her arm and dragged her back across the road and into the car. We quickly drove to the factory, avoiding innocent people in the streets. The gates shut behind us. Sarah Jane was blanking on a plan; we were too.

We were stuck.

"Doctor, help me!" Sarah Jane said. "Okay. think." She said, mostly to herself while looking at her sonic lipstick. She then she looked over and grinned. I turned my head and grinned too. The Bubbleshock bus; it was perfect.

We got in it. Maria, the boy, and I held on tightly to each other as Sarah Jane floored it into the factory. Then we could see Mrs. Wormwood.

"Hope we're not too late for the party." Sarah Jane says and I laughed. "Now leave this planet!"

"Have you met, my mother?" She asked pointing up above. Sarah Jane fell back, it must have been the Bane mother; it was huge.

"Leave her alone!" Maria yelled going out there with her.

"Maria!" I couldn't stop her. That was when the boy and I went outside. I had him stay close to me; I had to protect him.

"You brought us the archetype." She said.

"He is a human being." Sarah Jane corrected.

"What did you do to him? Why did you create him?" I demanded to know.

"The 2% wouldn't touch Bane, he would fix _Bubbleshock_ so everyone would drink it." Mrs. Wormwood told us. "Every tour of the factory, we would scan our guest and feed everything into him." That's why I felt a connection. He is human, but he also has a part of me in him. Now we are linked telepathically. "However, now, he is no longer needed."

She turned her watch and he fell to the ground. "No!" I screamed. I could feel his pain. _My head_! "Please, let him go!" I say as I put one hand on my head.

"He's a child, let him go." Sarah Jane said, after I did.

"Well isn't that sweet?" Mrs. Wormwood teased. "But he is dying and soon all of you will too." I kept the boy, Sarah Jane, and Maria close. My head hurts. I guess we are truly linked.

"We have to do something." I say and that was when Maria stood up and turned her phone on to start the alarms. It seemed to hurt the Bane mother a little bit, but it almost got Maria killed in the process.

"I have this." The boy said and I looked to see the gift from the alien last night. In a way it was like a phone, which is what he explained to Mrs. Wormwood.

"It's a good thing you don't know our phone number."

"Mr. Smith said it out loud." The boy said and I nodded.

"But those were dozens of numbers." Sarah Jane pointed out.

"But I remember them." He told her.

"I do too." I said, I guess I had a really good memory since we were linked. He dialed the number on it as I said it aloud in unison with him and Mrs. Wormwood order us to stop. But we wouldn't.

CALLING THE BANE!" The boy and I both yelled, holding it up. It was working better than Maria's phone; this was like millions of phones calling at once.

"I order you to stop!" Mrs. Wormwood yelled.

"You made him human!" Sarah Jane yelled back. "He's ours!"

I took his hand and the four of us started to run. We made it out before it exploded and then Sarah Jane pulled us into a hug. She couldn't believe we did _that_ and survived. The boy acknowledged his freedom.

* * *

At home, Sarah Jane, the boy, and I went over to Maria's, to properly introduce ourselves. "Sorry about before." Sarah Jane said, "Welcome to the neighborhood." They shook hands, this was friendly.

This felt kind of normal.

"Sarah Jane, right?" Her dad asked and she nodded.

"This is my daughter, Kitty." She told him and I smiled. He already knew that, but I guess we were starting over with the introduction.

"Who's this?" He asked, looking at the boy.

"This is my son. My adopted son." Sarah Jane said and I smiled. He was going to be staying with us; he's my brother now.

"What's your name?" He asked. _Oh no._

"I don't have one." He replied. _Oh shit!_

"It's an old family joke. A joke." I told him; it was a good save. Before Sarah Jane could say anything further, Maria's mum came in and then we left; we went to the mall because he really needed some new clothes.

He couldn't wear _that_ forever.

* * *

That night, Maria came over and mum gave us some real pop to drink. Then the boy came out in normal clothes, which looked a lot better.

"That's better. Much better." Maria commented.

"Is this good?" He asked and the three of us nodded as he sat down in the middle of Sarah Jane and I.

I guess will really have to start calling her mum now. I don't mind; I like it.

"How are you going to adopt him?" Maria asked; that was already done.

"Done. Mr. Smith took care of the paper work and such. Now all he needs is a name." Sarah Jane said.

"You could pick your own." I tell him.

"I like yours, Maria." He says looking at her.

"Okay, maybe he shouldn't chose his own." Maria said, laughing. Yeah, probably not. "About Danny? Nathan? Josh?" She suggests. Hmm, I like those but they didn't suit him.

"Charlie? Adam?" I pitched in, I guess not. They didn't sound right either.

"Harry, Alistair, Luke?" Mum said and I think the last one was the best one. I like that one.

"I like Luke." Maria said.

"I like Luke." Sarah Jane says smiling.

"It's perfect." I added. "Luke Smith."

"Did you ever have a boyfriend?" Maria asked Sarah Jane, curiously.

"No, there was only one man for me. Nobody else compares." Sarah Jane said. You can't argue there.

We look up at the stars when Luke sees a plane go by. I smile leaning against Sarah Jane-I mean, mum-and putting my arm around Luke's shoulder. That may not be a space ship, but when came to more threats, this _family_ will be ready for it.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter has been rewritten as of 12/18/16.**


	2. Revenge Of the Slitheen l

**Disclaimer: I do not own any SJA characters, except Kitty. All the rest belong to BBC.**

* * *

I wake up to the sound of my alarm going off. I groaned. I wasn't used to getting up early. I turn over and hit the button on the top to make it stop. I look and see it's ten after seven. I sigh and slowly get out of bed. It was the first day of school for Luke and I; our first day of school ever. Technically it is for me as well for Luke. But more so for Luke as he's never set foot in a school before.

I've been in a school before. But I was only there because mum was working on a story and thought it would be a good idea for me to pose as a student. I could get information from being on the inside and I would be able to bring back anything I saw that parents and others didn't; but I don't know if that counts or not.

Today I would actually be a student and I would be there until I completed the years I needed to. Mum says she wants a normal life for Luke and I. As normal as we can have considering what she, Luke, Maria, and I do.

After I got my uniform on, I noticed Luke wasn't awake yet. I sighed, of course on the day he has to get up, he sleeps.

For the first few days this week, he would wake up in the middle of the night; that meant waking me as well. I didn't mind all that much. I mean, he was getting used to things. But it's just ironic how these works out.

I shook him a little, but nothing. He moaned and turned towards me. "Luke! Get up." I say and he slowly started to open his eyes. "Come on. get your uniform on." I put it on the bed as I went back over to the mirror. I put my hair up in a ponytail and fixed my tie.

Luke slowly got up and changed. "Why do we have to wear uniforms?" He asked me and I grinned; why didn't I see that question coming?

"Because we are going to school and these are _school_ uniforms." I tell him. I honestly did not want to get into specifics of it all. "Hurry up! I'll be downstairs." I told him as I grabbed my backpack and mobile. I went downstairs where I found mum in the kitchen working.

"Before you ask, he's getting ready and no he wasn't up all night." I tell her. I had a feeling mum would ask, so I decided to answer before being asked.

"Good." Mum replies. I could tell she had no idea what to think or do at the moment. She wasn't sure if having Luke and I start right away was a good idea. Well, mostly Luke because he has only been here a week and is still learning normal stuff. But it would be weird to send me now and him later or keep both of us home and start late; I mean, we're strange enough, we don't need to add to it.

Mum was about to say something, but Luke came down and I helped him with his tie. By tomorrow he would be doing it himself. We grabbed something to eat and then we were out the door. I was about the cross the road to meet with Maria and walk with her, but mum stopped me.

"Kitty!" Mum called and I turned to see both her and Luke getting in the car. She was driving us to a school that was just around the corner? Okay, this is going to be a great start. I groaned, but crossed the road and got in the passenger seat. I wasn't going to argue. I wouldn't win.

X

We got to school in literally two minutes. I watched as a lot of other kids walked towards the building, chatting to each other; it would probably just be Maria, Luke, and I. I watched as mum talked to Luke outside the car. I guess she wanted to be like mums are when their children go to school for the first time.

I look over and see Maria. I smile at her as she comes over to us. "Hello Maria." Mum says and then kissed Luke. _Oh no._

Other students passed by and started to laugh. I put my hand on my forehead; _this was going to be a great first day!_

"Mind your business!" I shout at the kids laughing as mum then got in the car and left. I hope we can avoid anything else like that. It's already hard enough as it is.

"Why were they laughing?" Luke asked.

"Because mum kissed you goodbye." I tell him.

"That's funny?"

"It's embarrassing." Maria says. It was considering we were what? 13? And I guess being a boy could add onto it. I don't know why but it's more embarrassing for boys than girls; i don't know if I will ever figure out why.

We stopped to look at the building. Apparently a new technology block was added recently. "I wonder what's inside it." I looked at Maria and nodded. We followed the other students inside, into this big room with chairs; the auditorium.

We took seats where we could find them. "I'm feeling a bit anxious." Luke says. Maria agreed. I was and I wasn't. I had been inside a school before, but not technically as a real student. It's very complicated.

"We're all going to be fine." I say.

"You've been to school before." Luke states. It was true in a way.

"Not this one." Maria said and I grinned.

"And I wasn't really a student when I went to this other school." I add, quietly as then this boy with darker skin came over and sat down next to me.

"You're new right?" The boy asked and the three of us nodded. "I am as well. Clyde."

"Kitty." I said, smiling at him. I realized then that I had seen him before this morning outside, probably after mum made a fool out of Luke. "This is Maria and—"

"How do you do? I'm Luke Smith." He said, holding out his hand to Clyde. I sighed and then closed my eyes; he was making things worse for himself.

"—my brother. Luke." I finished eventually after Clyde looked at me, probably wondering if Luke was serious with that; unfortunately he was. He shook his hand as Luke seemed to be waiting for him to. Then the headmaster came out and started blabbing away. He then started farting and everyone laughed; I was the only girl who laughed. I found it hilarious mostly because he was okay with it. Maria looked disgusted and Luke looked confused.

Right. He wouldn't understand why it would be funny.

Then they sent us on a tour of the new block in groups; that was when Luke, Clyde, and I were separated from Maria. We were walking and I started talking to Clyde as Luke just looked around and listened to headmaster Blakeman.

"If you ask how Luke and I are related…we're adopted. So there's your answer." I said, I had a feeling if I didn't tell him, he might ask.

"It explains some things." Clyde said. "I mean, you guys look…similar." I will never understand how people could think we are actually related; especially since we are two different species. Well mostly-again, it's complicated.

"So, you're new here?" Clyde asked.

"To the area, no. School, yes." I told him.

"Where did you go to school?" He asked.

"Homeschooled." I said, it was better than telling him that I never went to school because of my age issues in the past and that I'm an alien. I wouldn't even know how to explain it all, even if I could. "I guess you could say Luke changed that."

"So he's adopted?"

"We both are. Different times, places, and families." I told him. "I know, it's weird."

"No, I think it's…cool." He said and I smiled. At that point, Mr. Blakeman farted again and everyone except for Luke laughed. Until the headmaster told us to shut up; which was rude and sort of odd. Do teachers normally say those type of things to students?

"Why is farting funny?" Luke asks. "It's a normal process of the human bowel." I don't even know how I could explain that to him. Was there even a way I could explain it to him?

"Is he for real?" Clyde asked and I shrugged. I didn't know what to say. He was serious. He didn't understand it, which wasn't his fault. But I couldn't say anything about it.

"What's wrong?" I asked, noticing Clyde's expression changed and mine did too when I breathed through my nose. "That's weird."

"What?" Luke asked.

"It smells weird." Clyde said and I nodded.

"Farts?"

"It smells electric." I said.

"Like batteries." Luke said and we didn't say anything else on the subject. We got separated again moments later.

* * *

Clyde and I walked together to lunch and after grabbing our lunches. I saw Maria sitting alone and he followed me over there after I sat down across from her.

"Can I sit here?" Clyde asks. Why was he asking?

"Only if I won't shame you two love birds." Maria joked.

"Shut up." I say.

"It's either I sit here or I will be forced to sit with…_that_." Clyde says. I turned to see a kid who kept getting poked. I think his name was Carl. I bumped into him on the stairs and he yelled a smart-ass remark at me; there was something strange about him. More than there was with Luke and I.

"Did you just move here?" Maria asked him and Clyde nods.

"Yeah. My parents split up and it's just me and my mum." Clyde said. "Sort of like, Kitty." He said, putting his arm around me for a second before removing it.

"Like me, only I live with my dad." Maria replies.

"Better than the fighting right?" Clyde asked and Maria agreed. I sort of wondered what it was like for married couples to fight. I've seen what it's like.

I was about to eat my food, when Clyde stopped me. "Kitty! Look it's rotten." He said and showed me that the food was blue. That meant it was rotten? I guess it did and if I ate it, I guess it would be very questionable. I smelled it and it smelled gross. I definitely shouldn't eat it. Clyde and Maria then tried their lunches and they were all bad too. What the hell? Was all the food here bad?

"What is wrong with this place? It smells weird. Food's rotten." Clyde said. "Something weird is going on here."

"Hey, where's Luke?" Maria asked me until she asked, it didn't even come to mind that he wasn't here. Or anywhere in sight. Now I had a bad feeling and I got up. "You should probably find him." Maria stated as I left; that's where I am going. Clyde followed me.

"Kitty. I'm sure, he's fine." Clyde tried to reassure me, but I'm not so sure. I had a feeling something was wrong.

"Please, being the weird kid on the first day is never good. He could be anywhere and I'd like to find him before he ends up in a dumpster." I say as I walked the halls. Eventually I saw this guy shove Luke into the lockers and I ran over there quickly.

"Hey!" I yelled once I got to him, I helped him up, giving distance between him and the boy that was messing with him. "Are you alright?" I asked Luke and he nodded. "You better watch it or you'll be dealing with me!" I threatened. I was not going to let anyone mess with him.

"Steve." Clyde said, going over to the boy that shoved him. "Leave him alone."

"Are you friends with him, Clyde?" The boy, Steve asked him.

"No, but I am with her." Clyde tells him, I was flattered-sort of. "And I think for your best interest you should leave her brother alone."

"You're Kitty?" He asked me and I nodded. "You're right. She is cool." I grinned as Steve walked away and I walked out of the hall with Luke. I couldn't believe it wasn't even the end of the day yet and people already liked me; if only it was that easy for Luke.

* * *

After school today, we got home and changed from uniforms when my phone started to go off. I picked it up after seeing Clyde's name come up on the caller ID. "Didn't I just see you not five minutes ago?" I asked him after picking up.

"Yeah, I could hang up if you want. Call later." He replies.

"No. No, it's fine. I like talking." I said and then laughing like an idiot school girl.

"Are we cool? You seemed kind of—I don't know. Different after you met Steve." He asks me. I sigh. I mean I wasn't really liking to him picking on my brother. And I wasn't happy about Clyde saying he didn't like Luke to his face. "Nothing against your brother or anything, I just don't know him and he is a—interesting one." He adds, probably realizing what might make me a bit angry with him.

"He grows on you. I mean, I haven't known him long either, but I do care about him." I tell him.

"I know. Anyways, I was wondering if you were busy this weekend?"

"It's only Monday and you are already planning for the weekend?" I asked and laughed as he confirmed it.

"Do you maybe want to do something?" He asks.

"I would have to think about it, but I think I'd like that." I said, smiling. Then I saw mum by my doorway and I frowned. "I better go, call you back later." I say and end the call. I throw my phone on my bed, trying not to blush or look stupid.

"Who was that?" Mum asks.

"A friend." I tell her. It was true. He was just a friend. Boys and girls can be just friends right? Yeah. Maria and Luke are friends. So yeah, just friends.

"You remember the rules, right?"

"Don't make friends?" I joked, but she didn't find it funny. "Don't tell them about what we do. Mum, it's not like I can. If I did that, telling him _what I am_ would probably cause him to call the army or something." I laugh at the last part. Mum didn't.

"Just have to make sure. I already dragged You, Luke, and Maria into this. I don't need to risk anymore lives." She says. But Maria was the reason Luke is here with us and the reason the Bane are gone. I know she just worries about the lives of others, but still. Maria getting involved was a good thing.

Soon enough after that I went up with Luke to the attic. I sat on the couch reading as he talked to mum about the social mistakes he made. Then my phone rang again.

"Hey, sorry about that earlier." I say.

"It's alright. Now can we talk about this serious issue at hand?"

"What would that be?" I ask with a laugh. Though I didn't know what issues we had at hand.

"The headmaster and the science teacher's fart problems." That was when I laughed, not a chuckle or giggle, but a serious laugh. It really was a problem. I wonder what is wrong with them. Both of them keep farting and both as equally rude. There is something _strange_ about them. I was about to comment on the issue but then the line went dead just as the lights in the room went out.

"Clyde?" There's nothing. I realized my phone went right when the power did; that was strange. But it couldn't have been the same thing. I looked outside and saw that it was blackout; it would be back soon.

"Powers out." Luke said.

"Mr. Smith isn't responding. My computer went…and all before I could save my work." Mum replied.

"My phone went too." I said.

"Let's check the local power grid to see how long till's back on." Mum says and she turned it on, but then it went black. How was that possible?

"That's impossible." Mum says. "It never loses power. It can't lose power." And that was when I took my ring, to see if it would work and it wasn't doing anything. It could a few other things than just be sonic like mum's lipstick, but it wasn't working.

That's not possible.

"My ring's dead too." I said. "I guess the Sonics are out of question too." But then a few seconds later, the power came back on, that was faster. I looked now and both my ring and phone were working.

"Whatever cut the power, cut this off." Mum said, looking at her watch, which was now working.

"And my ring." I wouldn't say my phone, because it wasn't important.

* * *

I still had a weird feeling about the power going out last night. I mean, my ring and mum's watch wasn't working. Sure enough her sonic lipstick wouldn't have worked either. It was weird, but I wasn't going to worry about it; I would if it happened again.

I was meeting up with Clyde because we had our first class together. I was going to have to talk him into letting Luke sit with us during that class.

He put his arm around me when I was walking with Luke and mum, I still don't know why she had to accompany us to school. Wasn't I good enough? Plus, it could save Luke anymore humiliation. "Hey!You never called back."

"I could say the same for you." I replied. "Isn't the boy supposed to call back?"

"Oh, you're one of _those_ girls." He said, jokingly. I still shoved him, I turned to see that Luke and mum were looking. I decided to walk faster, if mum saw anymore, she and I would have another talk about relationships with others, or something like that.

I did not want that.

"Mr. Jeffery for our first class." Clyde stated and I nodded.

"Luke is sitting with us." I said and he gave me a look. I don't know if it was because I was suggesting Luke sit with us or because of the way I said it. "I swear, he's not bad when you get to know him."

"I know, sorry, it's just—you two are so different from each other..." He trails off. "—I don't know what I am saying."

"Neither do I." I say, but I did. He was saying that I was cool and Luke wasn't. I wouldn't let him see the smile drop from my face.

We walked into the building and into the class, the back row was already filled up, which was a mistake because the teacher looks to the back row more than the front. Clyde and I sat at one of the tables in the front; Clyde sat on the far left and I sat in the middle. I looked and waited until finally, Luke came in the classroom. I told him to sit next to me. At first he looked at Clyde, wondering if he should and if it was okay with him. "Sit down." I told him, once he turned to me and then sat down in the chair that was next to me on the far right.

Clyde went through his bag, getting things out and I smelled something; it was definitely some kind of food. I looked and saw a plastic bag. "What's that?" I asked.

"Cold chip sandwich." He told me, never heard of something like that. "Like I would take a chance with the canteen of death." I laughed and looked at it again, it smelled good. He hand me a piece of it and it tasted better than it smelled.

"Next time don't hold back on the vinegar." I said and he laughed.

"Not many people—"

"—or girls?" I questioned, cutting him off.

"Not many people like vinegar. Personally I love it."

"Then why did you hold back? It's not like you knew I was going to have any." I stated, but he had this guilty look on this face. How could he have known he was going to share with m? "What? It's impossible. No way you could have known."

"I like you Kitty." Clyde said, he actually said it. Was this happening? _Kitty, don't smile like an idiot. Just don't!_ I told myself, mentally. "…And you know when you like someone—you share things with them." I could tell he didn't know if he was saying it right. I smiled, but not like an idiot this time.

"Maybe next time more vinegar, but this is good." I say, as I took another piece. I turned to Luke and asked if he wanted any, but he shook his head. I sighed, it was probably weird for him seeing me being good friends with Clyde, who wasn't very fond of him yet. "Put it away, Mr. Jeffrey's coming." I said quietly and Clyde took my word for it. Luckily he did, because Mr. Jeffery's came in a few seconds later.

"How did you—?" Clyde tried to ask, but I shrugged. It was just something that came with being a Starian; sometimes being an alien had its perks. Clyde had a paper out and wrote down stuff as the teacher talked, but was mostly saying little funny things and also telling me some jokes; it was a fight not to make a sound.

I heard him ask a question and no one bothered to answer, not like I would. I might accidently let something slip that no human would or should know; this was Science Class. But then Luke answered and it was okay, until he gave more of his opinions.

"I'm nothing to him." Clyde said afterwards and everyone laughed. Luke frowned and so did I. I am his sister; when would I ever think that okay?

"Clyde." I say and he mouthed 'sorry' to me. It wasn't funny to me as it was to everyone else. He is my brother.

"Name?"

"Clyde Langer." He answers.

"Trouble Maker." Mr. Jeffery states.

"Okay." Clyde replies, trying not to laugh. What was that point of that? I guess there wasn't one.

"You. Name?" He says, pointing at me.

"Kitty Smith."

"Any relations to him?" He asked me.

"To whom?" I questioned and he rolled his eyes and the class laughed. Honestly, what was so funny? I didn't know if he meant my relationships to Luke or Clyde. He probably meant Clyde, because I had been more interested in what he was doing during the class time.

"You two think you are so funny." He says and I gave him this look. He needed it because I wasn't sure if he was serious or not. I actually didn't understand his question, believe it or not. "Watch it." He said and then went back to talking.

What was wrong with the teachers in this school? This was worse than when mum and I went to that school that was being run by these aliens; they at least could act like real teachers sometimes; I don't know what to think about these.

As he was writing stuff down, Clyde went into his bag and took another piece of his lunch. He handed me another piece and I tried to be careful. "What?!" He said and he tried to hide the bag and I stopped chewing, which Clyde did as well.

"What are you doing?" He asked and I turned to Clyde. I didn't know what to say.

"My pen's run out, I'm getting a new one. For her as well." He answers, but Mr. Jeffrey took his lunch bag from him, using a pencil. What happened to using hands? He smelled the bag and flinched. He put it a few inches from his face, trying not to look at it. What? Was he afraid of chips or something? "What is it?" He asked, his voice suggesting he was scared.

"Cold chip sandwich. I made it this morning. It's my lunch." Clyde tells him and then Mr. Jeffery put it in some kind of tank. I guess he wasn't going to give it back. "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"You can use the canteen like everyone else at lunch time." He tells Clyde. "That goes for you too, missy." I points at me. Did he seriously just call me that?

"I'll report you for that!" Clyde yelled and Mr. Jeffrey got closer.

"Right. Try me!" He said and Clyde backed off as the bell rang. We walked out together, but I looked back at Mr. Jeffrey, who was looking at Luke. These teachers were just _weird_.

"Sorry about your lunch."

"Our lunch. Sorry." Clyde corrected and I smiled. "Don't worry, my mate Finn, he always brings chips for lunch. He can probably spot us some."

"I can just get some of Maria's." I told him.

"Aren't you going to wait for Luke?" He asks me. _Why did he care?_ That would be my first answer.

"He has a different class and he is doing that lunch time science club thing." I told him. "Why do you care, anyway?"

"That comment in there. It was meant to be funny."

"It wasn't funny to him! Or to me." I say. "He's had a complicated life."

"I'm sorry." He said.

"I have to go." I said, but he stopped me from leaving.

"Please don't be mad." He said and I sighed and then gave him a small grin.

"At least try. All I am asking is for you to try and give him a chance." I say and he nodded. Then he got closer to me, which I didn't understand. His face got closer to my face, _oh my god, he wasn't!_ He kissed me lightly on my cheek and left me standing there. He just kissed me. Clyde just kissed me. Now this is complicated; mostly because I liked him too.

* * *

We ate lunch outside in the courtyard. I sat next to Maria and very soon Clyde came with a thing of chips. He wasn't kidding about that. I smiled at him as he walked over and sat down, but I continued talking to Maria, until her phone rang; it was mum.

I got up and sat next to Clyde. He handed me a chip and I took it. How could I turn down a good chip? He looked at me, probably wondering how I felt about that kiss from earlier. "So about earlier…" I started to say, but he got distracted when he heard what Maria was saying to mum over the phone.

"Who was that?" He asked her.

"Nobody." She lied, I knew it was mum and it was probably something important. I heard her talking to Luke last night. She was doing some research on Cold Fire Construction and probably wants us to do some investigating.

* * *

At the end of the day Maria and Luke found me. We started talking about what happened with our day. I wouldn't tell him that Clyde kissed me. I will tell them when more happens. Maria complained about her having double maths and Luke said that he liked lunch time science club. Then he mentioned being friends with Mr. Jeffrey and I was going to protest, but Maria did it for me. I would have protested not just because he is a teacher but because it's Mr. Jeffrey; there was something wrong with him.

"You don't make friends with a teacher." Maria told him.

"Why not?" Luke asked.

"You just don't." I say and Luke probably decided it was best to take my word for it. "Maria, what did mum phone you about?"

"She phoned you?" Luke asked and Maria nodded.

"Yes, Sarah Jane phoned me asking us to take a look at the new block." Maria said and I nodded. Maybe we could find out what is wrong with the teachers and food at this school. And what is causing the electric smell.

"What's going on?" Clyde asked, putting an arm around me. I grinned. I tried not to, but I did anyways.

"We're going to investigate the new block." Luke says. Sometimes he just needed not to say anything; at least until he gets the routine here.

"I left something in the new block." Maria said and took Luke's hand and they quickly walked away. I tried to, but Clyde grabbed my hand.

"I'm sorry, but why do you hang out with them? They are really weird. Both of them." Clyde said. If he really liked me, it wouldn't matter.

"Then go find some normal people then." I say and walked after Maria. I went with Maria, while Clyde went with Luke. I followed her into the classroom. "Mr. Jeffrey is coming." I said, but she continued looking until the door opened and we ducked behind the desk.

"Hello?" He called and we crawled under the desk, keeping close to each other. "I know you're in here. I can smell you." Well that didn't sound good. Then he smelled, loud enough for Maria and I to hear. "Two little girls. Sweet and spice and everything nice!" Well that would be Maria, but not me. If you get me angry, it's not a pretty sight. He then banged loudly on top of the desk. "They really shouldn't hanging around school after home times." Okay, I really wish I went with Luke and Clyde to wherever it is they went. "I got no reason to hide in this stupid skin any longer." I did not like how that sounded.

Suddenly there was these noises like, cracks, followed by use seeing a green light from under the desk. Soon the skin, or outside part of him was on the floor, as if it were a costume. We peeked and it was a big tall, green alien like creature standing before us. Okay, so I was right about them not being human.

"I AM SLITHEEN!" He yelled. Maria and I quickly ran out of the room and down the hall until we ran into Clyde, whom was leaving.

"We got to get out of here now!" Maria said quickly.

"What?" Clyde questioned.

"Where's Luke?" I asked and he shrugged.

"I know you are out there!" He said and I tried to make Clyde run, but he pulled back.

"That's Mr. Jeffrey." He said and I sighed, this was not good. His stubbornness was going to get us killed.

"You are seriously running from a teacher? What is he going to do?" He questioned, I glanced back. Oh he could do a lot of things, like kill us, but I didn't want to stick around.

"We need to go now!" I said and then he saw him. The green alien. "Run!" I yelled and he started running with Maria and I.

"Oh no! OH NO!" He yelled, catching up with us. We ran for a while and then hid under the stairs. "We can't keep hiding. We need to fight them." Clyde says.

How were we going to fight them, the only weapon we had was my ring—which I gave to Luke. He wanted to see it—to study it this morning and I forgot to get it back. _Damn it!_ The times when you need it, you don't have it.

"Quick In here!" That kid, Carl, said and we ran in there. Weird, how he was there at a good timing. I didn't care. I didn't want to die.

"Where was Mr. Jeffrey? I heard him. Did that thing kill him?" Clyde asked.

"That was Mr. Jeffrey." Maria told him and I sighed.

"I'll believe it why not." Clyde said, that was a start.

"Thanks. Where's the way out?" I asked Carl.

"There is no way out." He said and the three of us frowned. Then I heard a fart noise and he took off his skin.

"Oh no!" Maria and I said in unison.

"I am a child of the Slitheen and this is my hunt!"

* * *

**A/N: This chapter has been rewritten as of 12/18/16.**


	3. Revenge Of the Slitheen ll

**Disclaimer: I do not own any SJA characters, except Kitty. The rest all belong to BBC.**

* * *

_"I am a child of the Slitheen! And this is my hunt!" _

We were able to get out the room by running around a desk and then out the door we came in—I guess they aren't that bright; of course this one was a child. We ran out to the lobby of the building and we found Luke as we got to the door. "I found a secret room." Luke states. What? Oh right now isn't the time for that.

We tried to open the door, but it was locked—they sealed the doors shut so we couldn't escape. We could hear them coming. I could use my ring—No, I can't because I don't have it with me. "I'd be nice to have my ring right about now." I mumble as I glare at Luke.

"Sorry." Luke says. I know not to let him borrow that ever again.

"Guys—!" Clyde trailed off at hearing the sinister laughing of Carl getting closer.

We ran. Luke, Clyde, and I ran up the stairs while Maria ran the other way avoiding the Slitheen. They decided to go after us—I guess Maria was lucky in that part. We ran into we went through a few hallways and stopped—we needed to think of a way to get out of here.

"Luke." I said, looking at him—wondering if he had a genius idea because I was coming up with nothing.

Then Luke's phone started ringing—it was mum.

"Luke? Kitty?" She said once Luke picked it up.

"Sarah Jane." Luke said.

"Mum." I said. I don't know if she will have heard me, but I guess that's not an awful thing as we're being chased by big green aliens with claws.

"I was wrong it was aliens." She said—I couldn't help but scoff. She was a tad late on that.

"Yeah mum. We know." I said and looked at Luke and he held the phone up so she could hear the roars of the Slitheen. She was about to say something else, but the call was dropped so we were on our own until she got here. How are we going to get out of this?

We ran a bit more—trying to think of something to use. Trying to think if anything we had could be useful. "We need a smell. A big enough smell." Luke says. Right. They did seem to have a good sense of smell.

"What are we going to do? Fart our way out?" Clyde asks, joking of course.

"Would that be funny?" Luke asks.

"What?!" Clyde exclaims. Yeah, this really wasn't the time for lessons on being funny.

Then Clyde stopped and went digging into his bag for something; this really wasn't a good time to be stopping. "Clyde, this isn't a time for a snack!" I said and then he pulled out something that guys use—Oh yes! This just might give us some time.

He sprayed it and the Slitheen choked. We managed to get away from them and back to the door. Maria was running back there just as mum pulled up right out front with her car.

"Mum!" I yelled.

"Sarah Jane!" Luke and Maria both yelled. Clyde just banged on the door like the rest of—of course he didn't know who she was exactly. She used her sonic lipstick and opened the door, which got us out. She sealed it back up before the Slitheen could get to us.

"Let's go!" She said.

"What's that?" Clyde asked.

"Sonic lipstick." Luke told him—oh, how am I going to explain that?

"Of course." Clyde replied—I couldn't help but laugh a little at response. I guess I won't be explaining that—or I hope I don't have to. I still don't know what I would say. I guess he's just going to accept it even if he doesn't understand it; just like he doesn't understand any of what's going on.

"What is he doing here?" Mum asked—I had this guilty look on my face; at least I think I did. "Another human life in my hands! Just what I needed."

"Sorry." I said as we all got in the car and we drove back to the house. Mum, Maria, and Luke went up to the attic while Clyde pulled me aside. "Sorry, I—"

"What the hell just happened?" Clyde asks me.

"Don't worry about it." I told him and tried to leave, but he stopped me.

"I think the cops would worry about it." He threatened and now I felt like—I don't even know how to describe what I was feeling. Angry.

"You wouldn't dare." I state. Not like they would really believe him anyways, but I doubted he was going to do it.

"Kitty. Please. Tell me what's going on." He pleaded. "Whatever it is—it's weird and I get that. But I want to know what's going on. I _need_ to understand."

"You don't—"

"Please." Clyde begs and I sigh—he was giving me no choice in this matter. Mum was probably going to kill me for this but I guess I had no other option. I nodded and he followed me up to attic. He just looked at everything in awe just like Maria had done only a week ago.

"What are you doing?" Mum asked me when he saw that I allowed Clyde upstairs.

"Sorry, he made me." I admitted. "It's not like anyone will believe him if he tells anyone. And mum, I think he deserves to know after what he saw today." Mum wasn't happy about this, I knew that much, but she nodded. She knew that I was right. I went and stood by Luke as mum then called for Mr. Smith to come out. Luke needed some assistance to figure out what is going on.

Clyde again—well he either thought he was going insane or—who knows? Probably the first one.

"Is that a computer?!"

"Who's that?" Mr. Smith asked.

"Nobody." Mum told him.

"Hey!" Clyde interjected.

"Give it time." I whispered—that how she sort of was to Maria a week ago, but now they were close. Clyde, if he was going to get wrapped into all this with us, he would grow on Mum and the rest of us. I glanced at Luke and I also knew if that were to happen, he would have to grow to like Luke.

But I knew it would be more possible if he understood Luke better.

Luke and Mr. Smith started talking and then Luke realized that he basically helped the Slitheen destroy the world. There was flaw in their plans and during Lunch Time Science Club, Mr. Jeffery gave Luke the plans to their machine. He gave them the equation to make it work right. He didn't know it was real or what it would do. I knew it wasn't really his fault, but we are in deep trouble.

"Anyone could have made that mistake." Maria assured him as Luke started to really beat himself up about it.

"No, only he could." Clyde commented. I shoved him at that moment.

"I could have too." I comment. I could have easily made that mistake if I were in Luke's place. He didn't know and he's barely been on Earth a week. I couldn't really blame him. It was a mistake. I guess it didn't matter what he did; we just had to figure out how to stop them now.

Mum then had Mr. Smith look to get information on the Slitheen so we could fight them. Hopefully it had something to do without heat or power because they could turn it off at any time now. He finally got there, but before he could give us the weaknesses—all the power went out, including Mr. Smith.

"NO!" Maria screamed—there goes our chance at stopping them. How are we going to stop them if we don't even know how to fight them?

"We definitely can't stop them without the sonic lipstick or Kitty's ring." Mum said.

"The world's gonna end." Clyde said—I really hope he doesn't—"Because of him." He said and I let Maria do the shoving that time.

"Will you shut up?" I asked. "Just leave him alone."

"No sonic lipstick, no Mr. Smith, no plan B." Mum said—this couldn't be it. We had to do something. There had be something we can do.

"We are the only ones that can stop them. And we will stop them." I said and I looked at mum, who smiled. I guess I was her daughter. We got up and went down the stairs. Clyde denied that we could and that was when mum said he could go home; I was starting to think that might not be a bad idea.

"Wait, this morning, Jeffery—the Slitheen—he want mad when smelled my bag." Clyde stated—oh my god that's right.

"So?" Maria questioned.

"Think about it? Slitheen are aliens taking over the world—why would they care?" I stated and Clyde nodded.

"What was in your bag?" Mum asked him.

"My books and my lunch."

"What was in your lunch?" She then asked.

"It was a cold chip sandwhich. He shared some of it with me." I told them.

"I wasn't going to eat from the canteen of death." He commented and I rolled my eyes.

"So what is it? Butter, potato bread…?" Maria suggested.

"No, the Slitheen that I met with was eating a sandwich. What was on the chips?" Mum then asked Clyde.

"Salt and Vinegar." I told her.

"Salt. That must be it." Maria said—it could, but I wasn't completely sure.

"No, they put extra salt in everything." Clyde said. Yeah, that's right. That was really smart.

"Then it's got to be the Vinegar." I stated. I had to be right.

"Vinegar reacts with Calcium." Luke stated. Mr. Smith said they are calcium-based lifeforms. It had to be the vinegar then.

"We're right—it's gotta be the Vinegar." Clyde said and we all smiled and then went into the kitchen and got as much Vinegar stuff as we could find and carry.

* * *

By the time we got to the school, they had turned off the sun even. We decided to split up—Maria and Mum went with Luke to the secret room, while I went with Clyde. We were met the headmaster—in Slitheen form. We started to spray him with Vinegar and it was working, but the sprayer wasn't working too well.

Then he started insulting me and we went against a wall. "You weak human girl." I smirked and took the cap off the bottle and threw it on him.

"Sorry—I'm not a human girl!" I yelled and then he exploded all over us. I started laughing—it was kind of funny. I just blew up the school's headmaster; it was funny because the first time I started school, I helped blow it up. And now I just blew up the headmaster. I couldn't wait to tell Maria.

"Did you just say you aren't human?" Clyde asked. Oh…right. He's right there and I didn't tell him that bit yet.

"Later." I told him and we went to go find mum.

* * *

We managed to beat them, mostly thanks to Luke. They stole power from the sun and Luke told them that would make their machine explode. It started to so they turned it off. Then Luke switched it back on and blew it up using mum's sonic lipstick. And in the end, we beat them. Luke saved the world again. Mum was upset that the Slitheen child died because apparently he was only twelve years old. I guess she thought that way being a mother and all. And I would have too, but they did try to kill us. So it didn't affect me that much. But the weird thing was that the child didn't blew to pieces like his father did. But everyone in that room died, except for the few Slitheen that escaped. I don't think we'll be seeing them again. And thank goodness for that.

Maria was taken home by her parents so we didn't get to say anything to her about what happened. I guess it could happen tomorrow.

We went inside and while Luke went upstairs—probably to change or something—Clyde and I sat in the living. I was prepared for 21 questions.

"So you're not human?" He asked me.

"Not entirely. I am half human. But I'm also half—non-human." I told him and he just stared at me. "Say something." I then say. I don't care if he insults me at this point; I just needed to hear him say something.

"What species are you?" He asks.

"I'm called Starian." I told him.

"Are you're people good?"

"I am." I said. I really wanted to just leave it at that. "And, Earth is my home. It has been for a long time."

"How did you get here?" He then asked.

"I was taken from my planet a long time ago. And for a while I was held captive as a slave, but one day I got lucky. My mu—Sarah Jane found me. She would have to tell you the middle bits, but eventually I came to live with her here and she adopted me." I said and smiled at him.

"This won't change anything between us." I say. It was more like a question. I really hope things don't change. I don't want him to think any different of me.

"No, never. You're way cool." He said and we got close—I thought we might kiss but Luke then called me. Then mum came in with tea and I decided to leave and let them talk. She could tell him all about how she got started and how she met the Doctor. I quickly went upstairs to our shared bedroom, which is where Luke was.

"Yeah?" I said once I reached our room.

"So is Clyde—"

"Yeah, he's part of our team now. I guess." I confirmed. I noticed that Luke didn't look too happy about it. "What's wrong?"

"He doesn't like me." Luke says.

"I'm sure he will begin to like you more now that he can understand you better. And besides, if he likes me, he has to like you." I said and gave him a hug.

"Can I tell you something?" I ask after I let go from the hug. Luke nods. "You should call her mum."

"I didn't think she wanted me to." Luke told me—I sighed. I knew what he was thinking. I only just started calling her 'mum' a week ago. But I knew she didn't mind it. I could tell she actually liked it. I knew she just didn't want Luke to feel like he had to call her 'mum' if he didn't want to.

"She may say that, but I promise, she would like it." I explain and then left the walk Clyde to the bus stop.

"See you later?" I asked and he nodded.

"See you later alien girl." She commented and I laughed. "Oh! And tell Luke—he's cool." I smiled at that. I knew he was going to come around.

"I'll be sure to do that." I tell him before he got on the bus. I smile as I walk back to the house. I was standing outside the attic when I heard Luke call her 'mum'. I peeked in and could see how happy she looked; this little family of ours is really coming together.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter has been rewritten as of 12/18/16**


	4. Eye Of The Gorgon l

**Disclaimer: I don't own any SJA characters, except Kitty. She's mine. All the rest belong to BBC.**

* * *

Mum, Clyde and I were going to Lavender Lawns Care Home. It is where Clyde's grandmother lives, but that's not why we're going there. Apparently there's been reports of the home being haunted by a nun. Of course, my mum has to investigate; and Clyde's grandmother being there may or may not have helped them agree to letting my mum do a story.

"So what do you think about this?" I ask Clyde, whom was sitting next to me in the back seat.

"My nan and Mrs. Randall go way back. She says there's no way Mrs. Randall sees things or makes things up." Clyde replies. I guess he had faith then. I wonder if he believed in ghosts.

"Apparently it's not just her." My mum comments. "A bunch of residents have seen this nun."

"You don't think it's a ghost." I state. I knew for a fact she didn't believe in ghosts or spirits; but neither did I. "And besides, they only have been seeing the nun _at night_. And in _their rooms_." I mean, not that I'm saying this is a scam or anything. But it easily could be. And there was the possibility of it being aliens.

Either way, I had to come see for myself.

We park out front and then go inside to meet with Mrs. Randall. Mum sits down along with a pen and paper. I sit by the window. I listen as she tells mum about the first woman that saw the nun and then eventually how the story spread across the home. I then glanced out the window and saw this woman. She was looking at me.

Something about how her—I couldn't describe it but I just had this feeling—maybe I should go talk to her. I got up and went outside. I quickly went over to the woman and caught her before she fell.

"Are you alright?" I ask.

"Yes, yes, yes. Quite all right, thank you. Are you one of the one of the Colonel's chaps?" She asks me. Wait what?

"Um no."

"I'm Bea Nelson-Stanley. I'm looking for my husband. He said to meet him between the paws of the…um…The Sphinx." She says. Did she just say the Sphinx?

"The Sphinx?" I question and she nods. "That's in Egypt."

"You're the girl from the window." She says and I nod.

"My name's Kitty. My mum and I were visiting Mrs. Randall asking about this place being haunted by a nun. Have you seen the nun?" I ask. Maybe I could get some more information and figure out what was going on. I know this woman—well she may be a bit off, but I think she's lucid currently. She didn't recognize me from the window. And there had to be a reason—I mean I have a feeling. And I'm never wrong when it comes to them.

"She's no ghost."

"So you have seen her?" I ask.

"Yes and she's no ghost." She answers. Wait, what did that mean? That could mean a bunch of things. But I seriously doubt it is anything human as nuns don't just show up in bedrooms and then disappear in a blink of an eye.

"Can you help me?" She asks.

"With what?"

"Can you help me?" She repeats. "There is something about—something about you that's strange. It's okay I know strange—well unusual people. Now, I think you can help me. Can you?" She asks me again. I might as well see what it was she needed help with; it might have to do with this whole nun thing.

Bea leads me into this garden.

"Where are we going? What is it that you need help with?" I ask.

"We don't have much time." Bea says.

"What? What's going on?" I ask. "Does it have to do with these haunt—I mean, does it have to do with these nuns?" If she said it wasn't a haunting, I believe her. I mean, I just had a feeling about this woman. It something—she was something different.

"Hold this." She says and grabs this box out of this bush. She opens it and shows me some sort of talisman or something. She puts her hand over it and it glows; I felt this energy—is this alien?

"What is it?" I ask. It definitely was _something_.

"Put it away." She says as she closes the box and hands it to me. I put it in my jacket. "Now you must not tell anyone you have the talisman. And whatever you do, _do not_ let her get it. Do not let _her_ get it." She tells me.

"Who? Who are you talking about?" I ask. I didn't know who _her_ is.

"Do I know you?" She asks me. What? Oh great. I guess I'm on my own now.

* * *

By the time I get to the car, Clyde and mum are getting in. I guess I was just in time.

"Where've you been?" Mum asks me. What do I say? I know I should tell her, but can't. Bea told me not to tell anyone.

"Just looking around. I even asked around about the nun." I tell her. It wasn't a complete lie. I did ask Bea about the nun. I just wouldn't mention the other parts of our conversation.

"Alright, well, let's go. We're going home." Mum says and I get in the backseat with Clyde.

"So what do you think? Do you reckon this place is haunted?" Clyde asks. I don't say anything—I mean, after what I've gotten from Bea, I definitely think it isn't a haunting, but I don't know what's going on. Is it alien? What does this talisman have to do with anything? What is it for?

"I don't think so." Mum says, but I know it's because she doesn't believe in ghosts. "But there is something going on here. _Something_ I don't like."

"Yeah." I say as I put my head against the window. "Something." I mutter to myself. I had to figure this out—I had to figure out what was going on. Maybe Luke will be able to help me. I mean, I can tell him. He may be the only one who can help me.

We got home and I knew mum was going to have Mr. Smith look into this nun thing. "I'm going to go collect Luke." I say as she and Clyde go inside. I sigh in relief and just as I got over the road, Luke came bursting out of the Jackson home. He seemed upset.

"Luke?" He walks right past me. I go after him and pull him aside as we over the road in the driveway next to mum's car. "Hey, are you alright?" I ask and after a moment, he nods. I knew that wasn't true, but right now it had to wait.

This thing with Bea Nelson-Stanley was more important.

"Is mum in the attic?" He asks and I nod as we went inside. I pulled him into the living room as I didn't want to go into the attic with this; not yet.

"Wait." I say as I take the box out of my jacket.

"What's that?" He asks. I open it and I put my hand over it and it glows, just like when Bea did that. "What is that?"

"Some sort of talisman." I tell him. "This woman, Bea Nelson-Stanley, she gave it to me. She told me to protect it. To hide it and keep it safe. She also said that nun haunting thing—it's not a haunting."

"Did you tell mum?" Luke asks.

"No. I can't." I tell him. "She told me not to. She told me not to tell anyone I have this."

"You told me." Luke points out.

"Well—yeah, but that's different." I say. I try to convince myself of that and it's working for the most part with the whole bonded minds thing.

"Right—okay." Luke says, I could tell he doesn't understand it. "Can I see it?"

"Up there, but quietly. I don't want them to know about it." I say.

It would be a good idea for us to get up there before mum suspects something is going on. I hide the box in my jacket again as we go up to the attic. Luke and I sat on the couch while they were distracted with the history of Lavender Lawns home. I took the box out and let Luke hold it. I place my hand on it, it felt—I just felt something. It was something special. It wasn't just something alien—it's like—maybe like a key or something.

"Sarah Jane, are you aware that Kitty and Luke have brought an unidentified element of alien technology into the attic." I look up at Mr. Smith's words. Of course, he'd be the one to rat us out. I quickly took it back from Luke.

"What?!" Mum and Clyde go over to us and look at the talisman that I was now holding.

"Woah." Clyde says looking at it.

"You should have just told her." Luke mutters quietly and I sigh. I guess we should have stayed downstairs. Maybe then Mr. Smith couldn't have ratted us—_me_ out so soon.

"Give it to me, Kitty." Mum says and I sigh. I hand it over to her and she gives it to Mr. Smith to scan. "Is it safe, Mr. Smith?" She asks as he begins the scan.

"Insufficient data. I need more time to carry out a detailed analysis." He says. He needed more time. Oh well, I guess it being up here was keeping it hidden and safe.

"Where did you get it?" Mum asks me.

"This woman—Bea Nelson-Stanley gave it to me. She said the nun thing, it isn't a haunting and then gave me this. She told me to protect it. Keep it safe." I tell her. "Sorry, she told me not to tell anyone."

"That didn't stop you from telling, Luke." Clyde comments.

"That's different." I say, still convinced I was right. I turn back to mum. "Anyways, she said that the nun is looking for that talisman."

"What for?" Clyde asks and before I could say anything Maria comes in slamming the attic door behind her.

"Careful! There's a lot of sensitive equipment in here!" Mum exclaims.

"Sorry. What's going on?" Maria asks, she seemed annoying about something. I noticed she glances at Luke, whom looks away. Did something happen while he was over there? He did look upset after leaving there.

"Some lady's given Kitty an alien gizmo." Clyde says.

"Yeah and I think I'm going to have a talk with this Mrs. Nelson-Stanley." Mum says. "You and the boys are staying here." She says, looking at me.

"No, she gave it to me." I tell her.

"And this…this is like my case. No way are you leaving me out." Clyde says.

"No arguments." Mum says and sighs. She then took Maria with her, who seemed more than happy to get away from here. I wonder what happened. Still, I get why she wants us here, but still, she is fine with Maria accompanying her, but not me or the boys. Oh well, there's no point in arguing as mum won't change her mind.

We just have to wait and see what she finds.

* * *

Clyde made us some tea and not too long after that the doorbell rang. We weren't expecting anyone and before I could stop Luke from answering the door, he opened it.

It was a nun; _oh great_. They had to know that Bea gave me the talisman.

"Hello, I'm Sister Helena from St Agnes's Abbey. And who might you be?" She introduces herself.

"I'm Luke. That's Kitty and Clyde." Luke says and I sigh. I really wanted to slam the door, but I guess that would look suspious. Maybe I could claim I don't have any sort of thing if they ask about the talisman; yeah, I could do that.

"And which one of you..._kids_, left with a gift from one of the old ladies?" She asks. Yeah, she definitely knew. How did she know? Did they have an inside agent of some sort? Where they close when Bea gave it to me?

"What do you mean? Like a sweater? Because my nan lives there and she knitted me a sweater." Clyde says cleverly.

"No. I mean something like…jewelry." She says.

"How do you know about Kitty getting it?" Luke questions. _Oh shit. Did he seriously just tell the nun I have it? This is just great._

"Can it, Luke!" Clyde says.

"Why are looking for the talisman anyways?" Luke asks. Oh my god, he needed to shut up. Luke was supposed to be the clever one here—not the stupid one—oh my god, we're screwed.

"Shut up, Luke!" Clyde and I both say at the same time. I had no other options at this point, so I tried closing the door, but this sister Helena stopped me.

"I don't think you three understand what you've got your hands on." She states.

"Well you're certainly not getting your hands on it!" I remark.

"Give me the talisman!" She demands and before she can say or do anything further Mr. Jackson comes along and in turn makes Sister Helena leave; thank god for Mr. Jackson. I then notice Luke went inside at seeing him; something seemed really wrong.

"I was after Maria. She was upset earlier." He says.

"She's gone out with Sarah Jane." I tell him.

"Okay, well tell her I was looking—when she gets back. Okay?" I nodded and Mr. Jackson leaves. I close the door and lock it.

"What the hell, Luke?!" Clyde says, in response to what he was saying to those nuns.

"Yeah that was pretty stupid." I say.

"What?" Luke questions.

"I told you these nuns were after it." I say. "Why would you go asking them about it?"

"When weird nuns come to your doorstep asking about alien gizmos, the one thing you do never do is tell 'em you got one." Clyde tells him and I nod. I mean sure, she probably knew we had it even without Luke speaking his mind, but still; that didn't help anything; now they know I have it.

"It doesn't matter now. We better phone mum and tell her about Sister Helena." I say.

"Or we could go round and tell her." Clyde says. Then Luke brought up the fact that phone was quicker, however I knew why Clyde suggested that. He wanted to be a part of what was going on and that would be the best way. I didn't really like disobeying mum after everything today but maybe if we leave the house it'll stop the nuns from trying to break in. And I honestly didn't feel safe staying here since they know I have it. At least if I leave and they follow, they won't be close to having their hands on it.

I grab my jacket from upstairs. Then Luke, Clyde and I left, locking the door first. I didn't want to take any chances.

I really hope we don't regret this decision.

* * *

We were walking and I really wanted to ask Luke about what happened at Maria's. He seemed upset just like Maria was. Then he wouldn't look at her and then went inside when her dad showed up; something was wrong.

I wanted to ask, but with Clyde here; he may be less willing to talk about it with him here. But I didn't even have time to ask as this car pulled up in front of us.

"They followed us." I say.

"Oh great. Sister Sinister has returned." Clyde says and I laugh. It was funny, but also sort of true in a matter of speaking. And then we stand there as Sister Helena, along with two other nuns get out of the car and approach us. "Come on, let's go." He says and we start to walk again.

"Don't run away, Kitty. We won't hurt you or your friends. We just want to talk." She tells me.

"What about?" Luke asks and I nudge him, telling him to be quiet. We did not need any more input from him.

"Don't listen to her, Kitty." Clyde tells me. I wasn't planning on listening to her. "Besides, she's not even a real nun."

"Why do you say that?" She asks Clyde.

"I don't know. But I bet you got slimy tentacles or something under those robes."

"Your friend watches too much TV." She comments and I laugh. Actually I am pretty sure for the most part he doesn't think before he speaks, much like my brother. He will say whatever pops into his head, but as long as it doesn't get us killed, I live for it. "I think it'd be better to have this conversation without him."

"I'm not going with you." I say. No way in hell.

"We can talk at the abbey. Just hop in the car." She says and I shake my head as Luke gets closer to her.

"I don't think so." Clyde says.

"It's not an open invitation." She says bitterly as she then takes arms with Luke. Why Luke? He wasn't the one who was given the talisman. He wasn't even the one mouthing off to her. Maybe it's because he has the problem of not keeping his mouth shut. I don't know. I glance at Clyde and neither of us liked her having her hands on him.

"Don't touch him." I say.

"We're not going to hurt you. Any of you." She says, but I wasn't really convinced. Then I watched as she shoved Luke into the back of their car.

"No! Luke!" I yell and try to stop them, but then they shove me into the car. Then she shuts the door while the others push Clyde to the ground. As they peeled out and away, Clyde ran after the car while Luke cried out. I put my hand on his shoulder, it was no use. They have us. He looks at me, scared.

_"It'll be fine, Luke. They won't hurt us." _I tell him mentally. Thanks to our bond, we could connect with each other telepathically. It's like phone calls with our minds—or something.

"You won't get away with this." I state, but she didn't answer me. She didn't say a word the entire car ride. Eventually we got to this abbey and she locks us in a room together. Luke paces around for a while and I just sit down, after trying to unlock the doors with my sonic ring; it didn't work.

We really were stuck.

"Come on and sit down. Pacing isn't going to help anything." I say and Luke sits down next to me.

"What are we going to do?" Luke asks me.

"There's nothing we can do—but I'm sure Clyde will go back to mum and she'll figure something out." I reassure him. I sigh and then look at him. We are alone. Maybe now was a good time to ask him about what happened at Maria's.

"So what happened this morning? At Maria's?" I ask.

"Nothing." Luke says.

"You two wouldn't look at each other and you seemed upset earlier." I state. "And I always know when you are lying." Luke sighs and doesn't look at me. "Come on, it's just me. You can tell me."

"Her mum doesn't like me." Luke says.

"What?" I ask. "I'm sure that's not true."

"It is." Luke insists. "She thinks I'm weird and thinks there is something wrong with me." He tells me and I sigh. I knew it he probably was right. But it wasn't his fault. She just didn't understand. It was like Clyde before he understood everything—well mostly everything.

"She just doesn't know you yet." I tell him. "Remember when we first met Clyde? I mean, he wasn't sure about you either. But now you guys are best mates."

"That's different. He knows what I am. All about us. Her mum never will." Luke says and I sigh. This wasn't easy. "She doesn't want Maria hanging out with me."

"Well I don't think Maria will allow that." I laugh.

"I don't want her mum to hate me." Luke says. I rub his back at seeing him getting upset. Oh my god, I knew it. I knew he really liked Maria.

"…Because you like Maria." I say.

"She's my mate."

"No, you really like Maria. You fancy her." I say and he looks away. He then shakes his head. Was that his way of trying to deny all his feelings?

"No, I don't." Luke says and I give him a look which said 'I can tell when you are lying'. "Okay, I think—maybe I do."

"Well, what's important is that Maria likes you and if she does and you make her happy, I think that's all her mum will care about. And I'm sure you'll grow on her over time." I tell him and put my arm around his shoulder.

"And what's so wrong with being weird, anyways?" I ask and he laughs.

"It depends on how you use the term." Luke says seriously and I roll my eyes.

"Why so serious?" I say and we both laugh. I gave him a hug. Though this was a good talk we had and I'm glad we had it, I really hope mum is on her way. I really hope they can get us out of this. I don't know what is going on, but it's nothing good.

* * *

Not too long later, Sister Helena came and moved us to the library. She threw us in and in there was mum. "Mum!" Luke and I both say.

"Luke! Kitty!" She says as she embraces both of us in a hug. "What were you two doing getting into a strangers car?" She asks, as if it was our choice.

"Well we didn't exactly ask for a lift." I remark and then suddenly Maria and Clyde are thrown in here with us. The doors are shut and now in front of us is Sister Helena and two other nuns. Different ones that were with her when they put Luke and I in the car. How many nuns were involved in this?

"Luke and Kitty were never in any danger, Ms. Smith." She says.

"These people are crazy! They turned Ms. Gribbins to stone." Clyde interjects. They did what? How did they do that? What is going on here?

"Are you really protecting a Gorgon here?" She asks. A gorgon? Like Medusa? That kind of gorgon? Oh my god. I knew the myths very well, but wow, I guess I shouldn't be surprised after all the things I have seen. But seriously? A Gorgon?

"A creature with writhing serpents for hair? Those melodramatic Greeks. They never could resist embellishing a story. But yes, as you've seen, the myth isn't entirely without foundation." She says. And then tells us that there is only one gorgon left and she is old. She wants to go home.

The talisman. It must be the key to the gorgon's world. I knew it was like a key or something. It's literally a key to another world.

"She only wants to go home to die." She tells us. I don't really believe that. If that were true, why would Bea have hid the talisman? And obviously learned something after what happened when Bea and her husband got involved. I didn't believe that for a second; I knew mum didn't believe it either.

"Why should we believe you?" Mum asks.

"Well you don't have a choice." Sister Helena says and she has the nuns take Luke and Clyde away. "Ms. Smith, you will give us the talisman or I will turn your son and daughter, their friends, and then you to stone." She threatens and I look at mum.

I guess we had no choice.

* * *

They took mum, Maria, and I back to the house. Sister Helena had Maria and I stay downstairs with her, the other two nuns, and the abbess. I really hope mum had a plan to stop all this because I don't have a clue. I mean we can't let them open the portal.

Mum came back down with the talisman and then threatened to sonic it if they didn't release Luke and Clyde. But they weren't backing down.

"Look into the eyes of the gorgon and feel your flesh turn to stone." Sister Helena says as they slowly start to remove it's hood. Maria and I couldn't help but stare; I can't stop myself. Oh my god, stop me. Someone had to stop us or we'll be turned to stone.

"No, Kitty, Maria, DON'T LOOK!" Mum yells and goes and pulls us away so we don't see it, losing the talisman. Great. We lost it.

"The door was open…" I hear a voice coming in. Wait. Was that Maria's dad?

_Oh no_.

"Dad! No!" Maria yells, but it was too late. And quickly, her dad was turned to stone. Mum and I just stared in horror. He was stone. The gorgon just turned Maria's dad to stone.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I decided to start this up again. I originally didn't plan to cover Eye Of the Gorgon but I got some ideas for it. Also I'm changing the portrayer of Kitty. It's now Melissa Benoist. Please don't forget to review.**


	5. Eye Of The Gorgon ll

**Disclaimer: I don't own any SJA characters, except Kitty. She's mine. All the rest belong to BBC.**

* * *

Maria, mum, and I stood there in horror as Maria's father turned to stone. He wasn't even supposed to be here. Oh god! This is bad. Of all the times, this would have been the best time to knock.

"After three thousand years, the doorway to your people can be opened again." Sister Helena says, while showing off the talisman in her hands and the other nuns took the Gorgon out of the room.

"And then what?!" I exclaimed.

"Invasion?" My mum questioned while keeping her arms wrapped around Maria and I. Though I don't think she has to worry about us being harmed at this point. She has what she wants. She doesn't need us anymore. I don't know what that means for Luke and Clyde, but hopefully they won't be harmed.

"The Gorgons need us to survive, Miss Smith. Opening the portal to their world isn't opening the door to invasion, but _salvation_." She replies. But I didn't care what kind of 'vation' they have planned. The Gorgons coming to this world will be nothing but good.

"Wait!" I say. "What about her dad?"

"What have you done to him?" Maria asks before I could say anything else.

"Pay heed to the Gorgon's warning and don't interfere." She replies, not really giving us an answer. I see that as a threat to not get involved or the same thing may happen again. Maybe not to us, but I had a feeling they would keep Luke and Clyde locked up until they've opened the portal.

He is stone. Her dad is gone, it seemed.

As Sister Helena left, Maria went over to her dad.

"Dad?" She says, looking at him up and down. I glance at mum sadly and then back to Maria. _This is really bad_. I slowly walk over to Maria as she stiffens. It was silent. But as I approach her I can hear her start to cry.

"Maria—" I start to say, but stopped. What could I say? There isn't anything I could say. Her dad is stone. Her dad is gone. _I knew there was nothing I could say to make her feel better._

"He can't be. He can't. I didn't mean to shout at you, Dad. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Maria cries while shaking her in denial. She couldn't believe this. One minute he was there. The next and he's gone. And to make it worse, it seemed the last thing she said to him wasn't something she would have wanted her last words to be.

Mum then walks over and turns Maria around so she was looking at her. What could she say?

"Listen to me, Maria. You are not going to lose it. You are not going to fall apart. Do you understand me? Whatever has happened to your father, there's one thing I've learned after all these years. There is always a chance. Do you hear me?" Mum tells her.

"Mum was right. I shouldn't have had anything to do with you. It's all your fault! You and your aliens—I wish I'd never seen that one in your garden. I wish I'd never seen you! Everything was fine till we moved here. Everything was fine!" Maria started to sob and before I could hug her, mum did.

I knew she didn't mean it. But if that had been me watching mum turn to stone, I would have reacted the same way.

"I know, Maria, I know. But we have to try. We have to try to put things right." Mum says and then glances at me and I nod.

We had to think as positively as we could in this situation. And there's always hope, right?

"She's right, Maria. We'll fix this." I told her, putting my hand on her shoulder. "We'll get him back."

I really hope we can get him back.

* * *

I wanted to move Mr. Jackson into a closet or something in case someone we knew came by and looked through a window. But both mum and Maria were against it. I guess they were afraid of it falling over and breaking into pieces. They don't want to risk that.

I get it, but I just hope nobody sees him until we can fix all this.

Maria and mum went upstairs to talk to Mr. Smith seeing whether he knew how to save her dad and I decided to see what was going on with Luke and Clyde. They may have taken our phones, but they can't take our telepathic link.

...

_Luke. Can you hear me?_ I closed my eyes and called him—mentally.

_"Yeah. Are you guys alright?"_ I smile at hearing Luke's voice. Thank god they haven't harmed him.

_"Define alright." _I say. Following by a small chuckle._ "They have the talisman and The Gorgon turned Maria's dad to stone, so we're not doing the best right now. How's Clyde?"_

_"Pacing back and forth. Denying he's panicking." _Luke tells me and I laugh. That sounded like Clyde. _"Kitty what should we do? We're locked in the library and I don't know what to do."_

_"You know old places like that may have secret passageways. Maybe try and find one."_ I suggest.

_"Reading a book on the history of the abbey." _Luke says and I smile. Luke was already one step ahead of me.

_"Well hurry up and get out there! I don't think they are going to let you go, and whatever they might want to keep you and Clyde for, it's not good. Be safe."_ I tell him and then open my eyes. I sigh. I really hope there is something we can do. We cannot let this planet be overrun by Gorgons and have Maria's dad stay stone forever.

...

"Kitty?" I look up to see Maria coming down to get a sample from her dad. We take it upstairs and give it to Mr. Smith to scan.

"My scan indicates Mister Jackson has undergone massive molecular transmutation." Mr. Smith says, showing us a 3-D scan of a stone Alan Jackson.

"Yes, we know that Mr. Smith!" I exclaim. I hated it when he told us what we already know.

"He's been turned to stone." Maria says and I put my hand on her shoulder. I try to do what any best friend could do at a time like this; try and comfort them.

"Not stone. Not strictly speaking. It's an organic petrification process." Mr. Smith corrects me.

"Like fossilization?" I ask.

"It's comparable. And, to correct you again, Kitty, Mister Jackson hasn't turned but is turning." He says. Wait. He's _turning_. As in, present tense?

"You mean the process isn't complete? Could it still be reversed?" Mum asks.

"Theoretically." Mr. Smith replies. I guess that was good news—I think. That means we could bring her dad back.

"What does that mean?" Maria asks, not sounding as hopeful as I did.

"It can be done. The molecular transmutation isn't yet stable. But, I don't know how to do it." Mr. Smith explains and I sigh. At least it can be done.

"Mr. Smith, please! You have to save my dad!" Maria begged and I pull her aside.

"We'll figure this out Maria." I tell her with much confidence in my voice. "We'll get your dad back."

"I'm not sure there is sufficient time. My scan suggests molecular stabilization will be complete in approximately ninety minutes." Mr. Smith says and I sigh. This just keeps getting better and better doesn't it?

"There must be something you can do." Mum says.

"Please Mr. Smith you have to help us!" Maria pleads. She just wanted her dad back.

"Perhaps if I was more familiar with the Gorgon—"

"BEA!" Maria exclaimed, cutting Mr. Smith off.

"What?" I question.

"Bea might know something. She could help us." Maria says.

"Well, she might. But Maria, Bea has Alzheimer's. Her mind is trapped in the past." Mum points out, and though that was true. That didn't mean she couldn't have moments where she was lucid. She was when she met me. She gave me the talisman after all.

"That doesn't matter. That's where she met the Gorgon" Maria says.

"Mum, it's worth a shot." I say. "She did give me the talisman and she did tell you about the Gorgon didn't she? She has moments—she could help us. And since we've only got until four, it couldn't hurt to try."

Maria nodded with me.

"Like I said, there's always a chance. Let's get going." Mum replies and then we quickly in the car and she drives to the abbey.

"Kitty, you and Maria go and talk to Bea. I'm going to find the boys." Mum tells me and I nod. Though I much rather be finding Luke and Clyde, it'd probably be better if I went with Maria. Not only just to see if Bea will talk to me, but also because it wouldn't be good for her to be alone right now.

"Okay." I nod and then turn to Maria. "Don't worry. We'll figure this out." I try to assure her. I mean, we've got to. We'll figure this out. We'll win. _We have to_.

"Kitty, how are Luke and Clyde? Are they okay?" Mum asks. She knew about my link and my _special ways_ of talking to Luke.

"I spoke to him not too long ago and he was locked in the library with Clyde. I told them to find a way out." I tell her. Maybe I should see if Luke found one of those passages.

...

_"Luke? Did you find a way out?"_

_"Yeah. We're in this garden—that's full of statues."_

_"Statues. You mean—people turned to stone?" _I ask. That didn't sound good.

_"Yeah. Kitty—there are tons of them. There's 32 of them. And that's just all that I can see." _

_"You need to get out there now!" _I exclaim.

_"No, Clyde and I are going to get the talisman." Luke says. _What? No, they can't do that. They will catch them or worse, the Gorgon will get them before the nuns can.

_"No! You can't!" _

_"What would you do if you were here?" _Luke questions and I sigh. He was clever. He knew exactly what I would do if I were there.

_"Please be careful. Mum will kill me if anything happens to you or Clyde." _

_"We will."_

_..._

"Well?" Mum asks when she sees me open my eyes.

"They got out, but they are going to try and get the talisman." I say.

"WHAT!?" Mum yells.

"I tried to talk them out of it—but—mum, Luke's smart. Clyde is too. They'll be okay." I tell her unconvincingly. Not that I didn't think Luke and Clyde were bright or that they couldn't handle themselves. I just worried. I didn't like the idea of them being there without me. Especially Luke. I just always felt the need to protect him. And I couldn't do that if I'm not there.

Mum parks in front of Lavender Lawns. I could see the abbey from here as it wasn't too far. Good thing considering we are in a hurry.

"I'll have to leave you here on your own. I really wish I could help you, Maria, but I have to find Luke and Clyde. Everything Bea knows about the Gorgon is still inside her head. You and Kitty just have to find a way to unlock it. You were right. I never should have got any of you involved." Mum says.

"I'm sorry for what I said." Maria says. Both mum and I knew she was just angry and upset about what happened to him. We both agreed that what we do, is amazing. "It's not your fault. I wanted to see aliens. Who wouldn't?" I laugh a bit. That's true. And I'm not just saying that because I'm alien.

"If there's a way of saving your dad, Maria. We will." Mum says after giving her a hug. She then turns to me and wraps me into one.

"Be safe." Mum tells me before driving off.

"We will save him, Maria." I tell her once she's gone. I knew we would.

* * *

Maria and I signed into see Bea and we knocked on her bedroom door. Then we entered at hearing her invite us in.

"Hello Bea. It's Maria. And Kitty. Do you remember us?" Maria asks.

"Hello darlings. You're both a little young, aren't you?" She replies.

"Young?" Maria questioned.

"To be the curator of the Museum of Egyptology." Bea says and I look at Maria with a sigh. She wasn't lucid. I guess we would be here a little while trying to get her to—well be lucid so she could talk to us.

"Bea—Bea, you have to tell us about the Gorgon." Maria says as Bea puts a record on. "Please you have to help us."

"Edgar and I danced to this in the palace. In the palace of the Sultan of Ishkanbah. Do you know the Sultan?" She asks. I literally had no idea what she was talking about.

"No. I've never even heard of—Bea, listen. The Gorgon has turned my dad into stone, and if you don't help me, I'm never going to get him back. Do you understand?" Maria says getting worked up, but I knew this might take a little time.

"The Sultan was such a fascinating man. He had seen the Yeti, you know?"

Though it wasn't what we were hoping to hear, it seemed interesting. All the things, she's seen and done. If only it was a better time.

"Tell us about the things you've seen." I say.

"We've seen loads of things like you have with Sarah Jane." Maria says.

"Who's Sarah Jane? Do I know her? It's silly I know, but I keep forgetting." Bea replies.

"Sarah Jane has seen loads of aliens and monsters on Earth, even other planets. She's had hundreds of adventures with Kitty. It's just like you and Edgar did." Maria says and I smile. Though I like it more now that we have a team of some sorts.

"Edgar." Bea whispers and then just stares off into space. She's lost in her thoughts now.

I don't know if this is getting anywhere.

Maria gets frustrated and puts her head in her lap. I sit next to her and put an arm around her.

"Maria—"

"This is hopeless! I won't save him in time!" Maria says. She was close to tears, so I gave her a hug.

"It'll be alright, Maria. Even if Bea can't help us. We'll figure this out." I say. I mean, maybe I could think of something. But anyways, maybe Maria needed to take her mind off this until Bea was done staring off and thinking about the glory days.

"So what happened this morning?" I ask.

"What?"

"Luke seemed upset. You did too—for different reasons." I say. I wasn't talking about her father being turned to stone. She seemed upset before that. "Luke wouldn't look at you this morning. And he said something about your mum not liking him."

"Is now the time for this?" Maria asked.

"Well with Bea—how she is—I think a distraction might be good for a few minutes." I reply. "So what happened?"

"It's complicated—well you know my mum and—you would have had to been there to see it." Maria stumbles on the words. It would be easier if I saw what happened. Well—I think I can do that. I've never tried this before, but I guess there's always a first time.

"Maybe I can." I say. The mind is my specialty.

"What?" She asks and I put my thumbs on her temples and then my index fingers on her forehead. I shut my eyes and try to concentrate.

I can see it.

…

_"Luke! Can you help me with this?" Maria calls and Luke goes over and sits next to her. He then starts to explain this math equation to her, but she still doesn't really get it. So he then just solves it. If only he knew how to explain it terms Maria and Clyde would understand. He'd be a great teacher if he did that._

_"I'll never understand you, Luke." Maria laughs as she writes down the answer. "Just like I'll never understand how you love math so much."_

_"Equations are easy. They can all be solved." Luke says._

_"Well not all of them." Maria states. Yeah, there were equations that couldn't solved. Luke was wrong? Damn. I then see the smiles grow on both Maria and Luke's faces. They begin to laugh._

_"They are easy to figure out. I wish everything was that simple." Luke says._

_"What?"_

_"I just—I don't understand most things except logic. Science and Math." Luke says. "Everything else is confusing. I wish I was normal."_

_"Well there are things I don't understand and you've been here what? A month? You know more than we would have at that age." Maria laughs which seems to make Luke feel better. _

_"And…I like weird. I like different." Maria adds._

_I smile at seeing those two smile at each other. It was like how I looked at Clyde. I saw them get closer. Oh my god—are they? _

_But they didn't._

_"Hey, you need any help?" Maria's mum comes in and asks._

_"You and double maths? I don't think so." Maria laughs. "Besides I got Luke to help me."_

_"I'm going to get a drink." Luke says. I could tell he felt awkward around her mum, but I did too. Especially after that day we met her, I don't think she liked us very much. And she just seemed—oh I don't even have the word for it._

_Once Luke left the room, her mum sat next to Maria._

_"The only numbers I was always ever interested in were boy's phone numbers." She whispered which made Maria laugh. I agree that sounded like her mum. "Want to do something when you are finished? Go do some more maths on my credit card?" She offers. Why did that sound fun? Oh right, because what Maria and I are doing now—though I love it, a day of relaxing and just having fun sounded nice._

_"Sorry mum. I told Luke I was going to over to his." Maria tells her._

_"Luke's?" She questioned. Well confirmed. Maria nodded of course. "Maria, come on. I'm your mum. What are you doing, always off gallivanting with that weirdo over the road for?_

_"Luke is not a weirdo!" Maria exclaims in his defense._

_"Well, it's weird how much time you spend with him. There's something about that boy. I really hope you don't fancy him. I don't know what it is, but he's not right."_

_"You don't know anything about him!" Maria yelled._

_"Maria, I'm just trying to look out for you. You could do so much better." She says and now I was getting pissed. She was saying these things about my brother. It was hard enough for him not feel weird and different. What if he heard this?_

_I watch as Maria and her mum turn the corner. What are they looking at? Oh god. Luke. He was standing there watching with obvious tears in his eyes. He put the glass down and ran out of the house._

_"Oh Luke!" Maria says, wanting to stop him, but it's too late. Luke was gone. Oh I wanted to run after him but I remind myself I'm not actually there. This is a memory._

_"Look what you did!"_

_"Maria—"_

_"He's already had enough people tell him he's weird and strange! He's been through some stuff so yeah, he's not like most boys, but that's what I like. And he's nice and easy to talk to. And what if I did fancy him? Would that be a problem? At least he's here for me unlike you!" She yells. Whoa._

_"Maria—"_

_"GET OUT! GET OUT!" She screams and her mum leaves her alone._

_…_

We both take in deep breaths after I finished watching. Well that worked. Though it did take a bit of energy. I feel tired now. At least I know I can do that if I ever need it.

"Whoa! Did you just—"

"Yeah. I saw it." I say.

"You saw it?" Maria questions and I nodded. "So you saw what my mum said?"

I nod. "And what you said. You defended him."

"Of course I would." Maria says. I knew she would, but the way she did. She really cared for Luke. Almost exactly how mum and I do.

"But _how_ you defended him. Those things you said about him. And the way you looked at him—it's similar to the way I look at..." I say. I stop. Should I say this? Well, she is my best friend. "…Clyde."

I guess wasn't really a secret that I had some _feelings_ for Clyde. Though, I doubt he feels the same way. He couldn't. Especially if he knew about my past. I looked at him sometimes—he didn't notice it, but I looked him almost how Luke and Maria looked at each other.

"I don't know what you mean." Maria shifts nervously.

"Maria, I can tell." I say. "And you're not the only one who may feel the same way."

"Really?" She looks at me in disbelief.

"Well he hasn't wrapped his mind around this yet, but he does seem to really like you. What your mum said, really upset him. Not just because of what she said, but because he doesn't want your mum to not like him." I explain the best I could. And it seemed to me, Maria liked Luke. More than she let on. And I think Luke—even without fully understanding the 'fancying someone' topic—liked her too. And they would make a cute couple now that I think about it.

"Well, I don't know if she'd ever be okay with it anyways." Maria says, trying to push it away.

"Maria. Does Luke make you happy?" I ask.

"Yeah. He's one of the few people I can talk to that gets me—well besides you. He listens and doesn't judge. He's sweet and kind. He's also funny without even trying. Sometimes without intending it." She adds and I laugh. Luke could make a fool of himself, but it was amusing. I loved him to death.

"Well what matters is that you're happy. And if you mum sees how happy Luke makes you—if this happens—then I think that's all that will matter. She will want you to be happy." I tell her.

Maria then gives me a hug. I guess she knew I was right.

"My dad likes Luke. He'd be overjoyed at the thought of me liking him." She tells me.

"Maria, we'll fix this." I say and then turn my head to Bea who was now humming. She was still lost in her thoughts.

"Sarah Jane was right, wasn't she?" Maria says. What? What did that mean?

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I thought meeting creatures from other planets was going to be exciting and cool. But she told me. She said it wasn't anything like that. In the end, it just messes you up, your whole life and the people you love. That's why you two have always been on your own." I sigh. It can do things to you. But it is wonderful sometimes. Well most of the time. And if it wasn't for this stuff, I wouldn't be here. So I could never think like that.

"That's why you're here, isn't it, Bea? With no one in the world who really knows you, or cares. This is how we all end up, isn't it?" She glances at Bea and I rub her back as tears stream down her face.

Then Bea walks over.

"I had my Edgar. You're young. You both will find yours." Bea says. Hold on—she sounded lucid.

"Bea, is that you?" I ask.

"Are you really there?" Maria sniffles.

"Where else would I be?" Bea questions and I let out a sigh of relief. This was good. Maybe we could finally get these questions answered.

"Bea, we haven't got time." I say. "The Gorgon has turned Maria's father to stone. Is there a way to save him?"

"Your father?" Bea asks turning to Maria, whom nodded frantically. "Oh dear, that's most unpleasant. I should know it happened to me."

What? She got turned to stone?

"You?" I question. "It turned you to stone?"

"The nuns were after the talisman." Bea says. I guess I know why she was so afraid of them finding her and it.

"Edgar saved you. He must have." Maria states.

"The talisman. It is the key to the door between this world and theirs. But it's more. It returned me to flesh and blood." Bea explains.

"The Gorgon's got the talisman." I say sadly. I was supposed to protect it, but I failed. I knew I didn't have a choice, but I feel like I failed.

"Then you must get it back. Not only for your father, but for every soul on Earth!" Bea says frantically. I nodded and got up. I had to see what was going on. Maybe Luke got it back.

…

_"Luke! Did you get it!"_

_"Yes! But they caught us and took it back." _Luke tells me. Oh no!_ "Kitty, they took mum."_

_"We're coming. We'll save you. I promise." _I tell him before turning back to Bea and Maria.

…

"Luke and Clyde are locked up again, but the nuns took Sarah Jane. What for—I don't know." I say.

"You must hurry!" Bea exclaims.

"Why?"

"The Gorgon is old and dying. This one. They need a new host. They will open the portal to their world and give a new host. It will lead the invasion." Bea says. Oh my god. They are going to use mum.

"Maria we have to go!" I say.

"Thank you Bea!" Maria thanks her and we start to leave, but she stops us.

"No, no, not so fast, young lady. Would you er, fetch me my mirror?" Maria looks at me strangely but gets the mirror and hands it back to Bea. "No, not for me. What do you think I'm going to do, powder my nose while you take on that monster? It's for you.

"For me?" Maria questioned. I was confused at first too, but then I knew what she was getting at.

"What do they teach in school now a days?" Bea questions. I touch Maria's shoulder.

"I'll explain on the way, but we need to go now!" I exclaim.

We had to save mum and the others. We had to save her dad. We had to save this world.

* * *

"So what's the mirror for?" Maria asks as we run towards the abbey.

"Make the Gorgon look in the mirror. It'll be looking at itself and it will turn to stone. It's dead and then we just close to portal and done! No Gorgons!" I explain simply. "But right now, they have mum and I think they are going to use her as a host for the Gorgons. We have to hurry!"

We run faster until we get there. Now we have to figure out where they are.

"Let's try around back." Maria suggests and we do. There's an open door and I hear chanting.

"Serve the Gorgon! Serve the Gorgon! Serve the Gorgon!" Those sounded like the nuns. They must be in there.

"We have to wait for the right moment." I tell Maria.

We stood there and listened.

"The portal is opening. The Gorgons are coming. The new Queen must be ready to meet them. Bring the host forward. Don't struggle, Miss Smith. Embrace your destiny." Sister Helena says as the others grab hold of mum.

"The Gorgon is controlling you. It's controlling all of you. You've got to fight it. If not, they'll destroy all the human race." Mum says. I don't think they'll listen. They are under the control. Unless we kill the Gorgon, they'll be brainless zombies.

"No. The Gorgons shall save us. From war, from greed. We will exist only to serve them. We will be at peace everlasting, and you shall be our Queen." Sister Helena says. I knew it. They were going to use mum. She then brings over a blindfold. "To receive the Gorgon, do not look into its eyes, Miss Smith. To do so will turn you to stone."

I'm starting to wonder maybe being turned to stone isn't so bad compared to this.

"I'd rather be a lump of granite than bow down to that thing!" Mum exclaims as they hold her so she can be blindfolded. I guess she agreed with me. _No! Mum!_ I want to race in and stop this, but then we really will have no chance at stopping this! _Oh mum_.

"You don't have a choice, Miss Smith. Prepare to serve the Gorgon!" Sister Helena says as the other nuns continue the chant the same three words.

Then Luke and Clyde run in. _Oh no! How stupid can they be?_ What was their plan? Well, I knew how they felt. They wanted to save her. But how? Did they even think? Oh, I'm just so scared and angry. I don't want them getting hurt.

"Mum!" I hear Luke yell as the nuns grab hold of him and Clyde. I hear mum call out for Luke. I could hear the fear in both of their voices.

"Hold them. They can witness the transfer and be the new Queen's first prey!" Helena exclaims and I stare wide eyed.

"NO!" Mum screams and they remove the veil of the Gorgon. The snakes are going for mum. It's now or never.

"NOW!" I yell at Maria and we run in, putting the mirror in front of mum. The snakes hit the mirror and go back at the Gorgon. We hear a scream and then—The Gorgon is turned to stone. Then suddenly the chanting stops and expressions on the nun's faces change.

I take the blindfold off mum and she embraces both Maria and I into a hug.

Luke and Clyde come over and I hug both them before mum does.

"Where am I?" Sister Helena asks. "What's going on?"

"You're free! The Gorgon's lost its control over you!" Mum says happily before wrapping Luke and I into another hug. But then the portal starts to open again which makes the nuns gasp.

"They're still coming through!" Luke exclaims. I run over to where the talisman is and try to get it out.

"Come on, Kitty!" Clyde yells and just in time, I do. It's out and the portal is closed. I then give them all a hug. We actually did it! We did it!

But then as I was hugging Maria, a thought occurred to me.

"Your father." I say.

"Come on!" Maria says and the five of us run to the car. Mum drives home as quickly as she can and we go into the living room where her dad is.

"What if this doesn't work?" Maria asks, scared.

"If it saved Bea, it'll save your dad." I say.

"You've only got a couple of minutes." Clyde says. Maria takes a breath and then puts the talisman around her dad's neck. She steps back and the talisman begins to glow. Then after a couple seconds, her dad looks like he always has. Flesh and Blood. Then he falls to the floor.

"Dad!" Maria rushes over to him and Luke checks his pulse.

"He's alive. He's just unconscious." Luke says happily.

"Let's get him out of here before he comes to." I say and the five of us place him outside on the bench in mum's garden. Clyde then went inside with mum while Luke, Maria, and I saw Maria's mum come out of her house. We stand across from her on the sidewalk.

I turn to my left and see a car coming pretty quickly as her mum steps onto the street.

"Maria! Can we talk?" She asks, stepping on the street. The car isn't stopping.

"Mum! Wait!" Maria tries to stop her.

"No, Maria, we need to talk." She says coming to the middle of the road. _Oh god_. But then Luke ran out and pushes her out the way as the car rushes past without stopping. Whoa, I wasn't expecting that.

"Are you alright, Mrs. Jackson?" Luke asks, helping her up.

"Luke!" I scream.

"Mum!" Maria screams.

"Oh my god! You just saved my life!" She exclaims looking at all of us before turning back to Luke.

"I guess I did." Luke mumbles turning to me and I smile. That was amazing! That was brilliant!

"Oh, Luke. I'm so sorry about this morning." Mrs. Jackson apologizes. "I just want to look out for my daughter best I can and—I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Luke says. He probably was still a bit hurt by it, but he was fine now as he just saved her life.

Maria then gives her mum a hug just as Mr. Jackson comes across the road.

"Where have you been?" Her mum asks.

"I went over looking for Maria and—I guess I must have sat down in Sarah Jane's garden and dosed off." He says. I put my arm around Luke as we walk over to the road.

"Hold on, you two have got to see this." Her mum says. "What this woman has in longue."

"What?" Maria asks.

"A statue of dad!" She says and I turn to Luke and run inside with him.

"Mum!" I call. "Prepare! Mrs. Jackson is coming and has seen the stone version of her ex-husband." I warn before giving Luke a look to keep his mouth shut. I didn't want him accidently saying something stupid.

"A statue of me?" Mr. Jackson question as they get to the door. "Why?"

"Because that woman's a nutter!"

"Mum, there isn't a statue!" Maria tries to say as she stands beside me. But her mum was insistent. Oh this may be really funny. We walk behind Maria's parents as we go into the living room. She looks around shocked as there is no stone statue of Maria's dad.

"Oh hello!" Mum says. "Are you looking for something Mrs. Jackson?"

"What have you done with it? It was right here, bold as you like, a statue of my Alan." She says and I try to hold a laugh. So does Clyde. He walks over and stands next to me and Luke.

"I don't know what—"

"I know what I saw! Where is it!?" She exclaims

"Er, I have no idea what you're talking about." Mum says calmly.

"Mrs. Jackson, my mum isn't very big on statues. But if she was, I don't she'd get one of your ex-husband." I comment as Luke and I walk over to mum. She wraps her arms around us.

"Come on, mum. We should go home." Maria says. Her mum just looked shocked. This was actually really funny. It was hard not to laugh.

"Pity, I think I'd look great as one of those Greek statues." Mr. Jackson comments as he starts to flex.

"I think you're great just the way you are dad!" Maria comments and I laugh. I then wink at her as she leaves to go back to her house.

This ended up being a good day after all.

* * *

The next day Maria comes over after her mum went back to her boyfriend Ivan. And that's when she asks Mr. Smith how the talisman brought her dad back. Why couldn't we just be happy with it? It all turned out well didn't it?

"All matter has an atomic default. Some alien technology uses this default to turn things on and off. Such technology can reverse cellular distortion." Mr. Smith says.

"So it in terms, it turns things back to how they should be." I say.

"Maybe it can help Bea!" Maria suggests.

"Oh, Maria, I don't know. Bea has Alzheimer's. Besides, she had the talisman all that time." Mum says.

"I don't think she's touched it." I say. "She's been too afraid to take it out because of the Gorgon. She's kept it hidden in a box inside a bush." I wasn't saying I thought it could help Bea. I wasn't very sure about that. But I was stating the facts. And maybe it could.

"Still, I don't think it'll work Maria." Mum tells her.

"But she helped save my dad. If it could change him back from stone? Please, we have to try." Maria begged and both mum and I smiled at her.

It couldn't hurt to try.

We got in the car and went to Lavender Lawns. We knocked on Bea's door and I put the mirror on her dresser. Then both Maria and I started walked over to her. She is humming.

"Hello Bea. It's Maria and Kitty. We've got something that belongs to you." Maria says as mum stands at the doorway.

"Oh, is it my compact? I'm always leaving it lying about. Edgar says I'll lose my head one of these days." She says and I laugh a bit.

"No, it's something Edgar gave you." I say as Maria takes the talisman out of her jacket pocket. Bea then starts to look terrified.

"Oh no, you must put it back where I hid it. You must put it back in case they come." Bea says frantically.

"No Bea. You don't have to worry. They'll never be coming back." Mum says.

"The Gorgon is dead." I say and she looks at all of us, as if she didn't believe it but also kind of relieved. She wanted it to be true and I knew it. She didn't have to be scared anymore.

"Everything is going to be alright." Maria says and hands her the talisman.

"Edgar gave this to me, you know?" Bea replies.

"We know." Maria and I said in unison.

"But he's been gone for so long, I've always been scared to wear this. Oh, it's so beautiful. You know, he put this round my neck and he kissed me for the first time and told me that he loved me." Bea says as she puts it around her neck. She then took my hand and I smiled at her.

"I will always love you, Bea." I heard it. A man's voice. Was that her husband's?

"Oh, Edgar. Thank you for bringing him back to me." She says looking at Maria and then to me. I felt a tear escape my eye. This may not have cured her, but it gave her something just as good. I felt happy for her.

The three of us left her after that. Maria was disappointed that it didn't cure her.

"I know you're disappointed." Mum states. "It may not have cured Bea, but—"

"It gave her some peace and closure." I add.

"Bea was lucky to have Edgar wasn't she?" Maria questions and I nod.

"I suppose." Mum replies.

"Don't you wish you found someone special to share all this with?" Maria asked. Though she was thinking along the lines of a boyfriend, I knew mum does have someone to share this with. She has a few people.

"Oh, I think I have." Mum replies wrapping her arms around us. "For the second time. Now, let's get back. The Viszeran Royal Fleet are passing through the solar system tonight, all six hundred ships. Only takes a few seconds, but it is the most magnificent stellar light show this side of the galaxy.

I laugh along with Maria, getting into the car.

Our little group. Mum, Luke, Maria, Clyde, and I. We are something special. And I wouldn't trade it for the world. It's the best thing that's ever happened.

* * *

**A/N: So they defeated the Gorgon with a little help that Maria and Kitty got from Bea. Also this chapter showed off some of Kitty's abilities and it also hinted that Luke and Maria like each other. I hope you guys enjoyed this. Is anyone reading this? If you are, please review so I know. Also if you want to, I make sets for Kitty on polyvore. Link on profile :) Please don't forget to review :) They make me very happy. **


	6. Kidnap

**Disclaimer: I don't own any SJA characters, except Kitty, Tiger, &amp; Rhea. They are mine. All the rest belong to BBC and Russell T. Davies.**

* * *

Kitty's POV

I got up and went downstairs to find Luke sitting at the table reading a book. I quickly take it from him to see what it was.

"Hey!" Luke exclaims.

"_The_ _Choice_? I thought you would have been reading more about Newton or something. I didn't take you as the Romance Novel type." I chuckled a bit. It surprised me. Where did he even get this one?

"Maria said it was good." Luke says. I grin and gave it back to him. That made a lot more sense. I guess when those two start dating she won't have to drag Luke to see the film adaption when it eventually comes out. I know it will. _The_ _Notebook_ did well, so I'm sure one day all of those novels will be made into films.

"I see." I say as I sit down next to him. I look around and I don't see mum anywhere. "Where's mum?" I ask Luke. Shouldn't she be down here making us toast? That's what she's done every morning ever since Luke started living with us.

"I dunno. I think she's still sleeping." Luke says. I frown and glance at the stairs. That wasn't like her. Even though she didn't always make toast every morning, she was usually up early. For as long as I've known her, she's always up early. Never once has she slept past eight. I glance at the clock; it's nine now.

"I'm hungry." Luke says and I nod. I was too. I haven't had a thing to eat since last night when the four of us went to the cinema.

"I guess I'll have to make something for us then." I say. I get eggs out of the fridge and beat them in a bowl. I had some seasonings before throwing them in a pan. I then get some cheese out of the fridge and put it in there with them. Thank goodness for Maria. Her dad made the best eggs and he actually showed me how to make them.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Luke asks me. I laughed as I turned to him. He was worried I was going to start a fire like mum somehow did.

"Don't worry, I won't start any fires like mum." I promised.

"I heard that." Luke and I both turn around to see mum walking in her dressing gown.

"But she's not wrong." Luke states and I laugh.

"The fire department can vouch for us." I added as mum slowly went over to the cabinet we kept the medicines in and took out a bottle of liquid cold medicine. Now that I could get a good look at her, I could tell mum didn't look good. She looked flushed, her eyes were red and puffy, and her expression said it all; she wasn't feeling well. I guess that explains the slight sleeping in.

"What's wrong?" Luke asks worried as mum starts to cough.

"I'm alright. It's just a cold." Mum reassures him before taking a dose of the cold medicine. I then got her a cup of tea, along with some other medicine. She was going to need more than just stuff that would put her to sleep. "Thanks Kitty. Sorry, but you two will be on your own today." Mum says. Was she planning on doing something? Oh well, not like it matters now.

"We'll be fine." I say as I put the eggs on a plate and put it down on the table. Luke just stares at them for a few moments before taking some. I sigh. Hopefully I can get him over his 'fear of eggs' by the time he goes off to university.

"We can go to Clyde's." Luke says.

"He's out of town with his mum. Something about visiting his aunt or something." I say. He told me last week about it. He didn't look very happy about it. But it wasn't my business to ask why; I wasn't his girlfriend or anything.

"We can try Maria, though." I say. I'm sure she would come around anyways. Maria always does. I just hope her mum hasn't dropped by for another unexpected visit. Though she doesn't exactly have a problem with Luke anymore, I could tell she still thought mum and I were strange. Not to mention how awkward Luke still felt around her.

"You should go back to bed." Luke says and I nod in agreement.

"Rest is good. You should you rest." I add.

"Are you sure you two will be alright?" Mum asks and I sigh. Though I can get why she's worried, I think we can handle ourselves for a day or two.

"Mum. We'll be fine. We can handle ourselves." I say. I mean, I may be thirteen now that I can age properly, but I wasn't a baby. I could handle myself. "And I'll look after him." I whisper and she nods, with a look of relief on her face. Luke may be thirteen on the outside, but really, he's a baby. He's only what? A month old?

She had a bite of my eggs before going back upstairs to bed. I sat down in table after making Luke and I some cups of tea.

"Is mum going to be alright?" Luke asks.

"Luke, it's just a cold. She'll be fine in a few days. She just needs to sleep and take medicine." I tell him. I understand he's getting used to world and everything, but if he could understand and find flaws in Newton's Theory of Relativity, then I think he would have grasped human illnesses by now.

But then again, he's never seen mum sick before.

I guess that would worry me too, if I were in his shoes.

I take a sip of my tea and then get up. "Come on. Go get dressed and we'll go see if Maria wants to do anything." I say and pull him upstairs to our room. I put on a wine colored Casual Hollow-Out Short Sleeve Scoop Neck Dress, Slouch Knitted and Suede Cross Strap Buckled Gray Boots, and my two rings that I always wear. Once Luke was dressed, I grabbed my bag—which had my wallet and mobile already in it—and we went across the road to Maria's house.

Maria answered the door.

"Hiya." Maria greets.

"Mum's sick and Clyde's out of town." Luke tells.

"So it looks like it'll just be the three of us. So, do you fancy joining in on figuring out what to do?" I offer.

"I can't." Maria says.

"Why not?" I ask. Maria's always ready to join us whether it's alien or not.

"I'm grounded for the weekend." Maria says. What?

"What's grounded?" Luke asks and I sigh.

"Basically she's not allowed to leave the house." I tell Luke before turning back to Maria. "What did you do?" I ask. Maria didn't seem like the type to get into trouble. She's a good girl, so what could she have done?

"I failed that Science Test." Maria says. Okay, that explains that. But wait, I heard almost everyone in her class failed that test. They said it was really hard.

"Didn't everyone fail that test?" I ask.

"Almost. One person got a one hundred so he thinks that if one person can, everyone is capable of getting that." Maria says. "And my dad apparently agrees." I sigh. I heard that teacher was an asshole. I'm glad Luke, Clyde and I don't have him.

"Well this sucks." I say.

"You're telling me?" Maria replies. Oh right. She's the one stuck inside all weekend. "I guess, I'll see you Monday then." Maria says before shutting the door. I sigh before turning to Luke. And then there were two.

"I guess that just leaves the two of us." Luke says and I grin before putting an arm around him.

"Sibling day." I laugh. Luke and I have never really spent much time alone together since he's been around. Maybe this would be fun. "Come on. We can watch a film." I say. I take Luke into the living room and I put on one of the films I had.

"What is it?" Luke asks.

"The Notebook." I say.

"What's that?" Luke asks.

"Seriously? You're reading _The Choice_ but you haven't read _The Notebook_ yet?" I shake my head in disapproval. I haven't read any of the novels, but I've seen _The Notebook_ and _A Walk to Remember_. They were both good films.

"Maria didn't tell me about that one." Luke says.

"Well, I'm sure when they make a film out of that one, people will still prefer this one." I say putting the DVD into the player.

"Wait, I haven't read the book. This will spoil it for me." Luke says. I sigh. Personally, I like watching the movies first, because usually there are differences in the book and it is fun to see what's different. When it comes to the books, I would get pissed if the movie wasn't made right. I'm sure when _The Hunger Games_ is made into a movie, I'm going to hate it.

"The book will spoil the film for you." I reply and Luke just stares at me. "Trust me, you'll love it." I promise. I know he'll like it. If he likes the one he's reading, he likes this. This one actually has a happy ending unlike the other one with Mandy Moore. I sit down next to Luke after closing the blinds so there wasn't a glare on the telly.

Then after only about fifteen minutes into it, I could tell Luke was loving it. He's definitely not going to have to be dragged to romance movies. If anything, Maria might be the one being dragged to _The Choice_ once they decided to make that one into a film.

We get about a half hour into it before mum comes down.

"We told you to rest." Luke comments as I pause the movie.

"I was trying to but I can hear the telly from upstairs." Mum says. I didn't think it was that loud, but then I remember the air vent in here goes to her room. So I guess no matter how loud it was—unless we muted it and read the subtitles—she would be able to hear it.

"Sorry mum. We'll turn it off." I say and stop the film. Luke starts sulk. I guess he had been enjoying it more than I thought.

Mum goes back up to bed and I turn to Luke who looked sad.

"We can finish later, I guess." I tell him. Maybe when she's a little better and doesn't mind having the telly on. I knew maybe eventually she would just want to sit in front of the telly and watch something—at least that's what some people do when they are ill.

"She sounded mad." Luke says.

"She's not. She's just tired and feeling ill." I say. She sounded a bit annoyed, but I knew it was just because she felt bad.

"What do we do now?" Luke then asks and I sigh. I didn't have any idea. I knew going up to the attic and playing video games on Mr. Smith wouldn't be a good idea as I'm sure mum would be able to hear it. She always knew when someone was up there.

"I guess we should get out of the house." I say before Luke could suggest playing chess. I've played that enough for a while. He made me teach him and because we had the linked minds, the game could go on until one of us got tired of playing. Or if one of us was clever enough to think of too many things to throw the other off. _Oh, my head's hurting just by thinking about it._

And I think it'd be fun to maybe go do something outside.

Luke gets his jacket and we go out front to where we had a basketball hoop. Mum got it for us, hoping I could teach Luke to play basketball. I guess I could teach him now. I knew he didn't like football so I wasn't going to suggest playing that.

"You just try to throw it into the net. Like so." I say and throw it. It goes into the net like it should. "You try." I say and hand it to Luke. He tries and it ends up going over the net.

"Maybe a little…_less_ that." I say. I'm not exactly sure what he did. Maybe a little too much—force or something. I went to go get it and stand before the basket again.

"Watch me." I tell him and he nods. I do exactly what I did before. Then when I hand Luke the ball, I make sure his shoulders are right how they should be. "Try it now." I say taking a few steps to the right. Luke throws it without jumping. It hits the rim and it comes back, hitting him in the forehead. He then falls back and yells out.

I just kind of stared for a moment.

I then got down and helped him up.

"Are you okay?" I ask as I pulled him to his feet. Luke shakes his head as he rubs his head. I then noticed his arm was bleeding. He had a small cut. How on earth did he manage that? I mean, I've gotten hit on the head before, but I've never done _that_.

I quickly and quietly go inside to get a few things.

"What are you doing?" Luke asks me as I take his arm.

"Fixing you. Hold still." I say as I start to clean the cut. He hisses and tries to pull away from me. "Sorry, it may sting a little." I say apologetically. He gives me the arm back letting me finish what I was doing. I was just glad he wouldn't fight me. _That would not be fun_. I then bandage it up. Sure, I could just try and heal but I only like to do that if it's really important. I think Luke can survive with the cut being bandaged and healing on its own.

"Should I try again?" Luke asks and I throw the basketball back into our lawn. _No way_. I shake my head—I really don't think it's a good idea.

"No. I don't think so." I reply. "Come on, let's go into town. I'm sure we could find something more fun to do there."

* * *

Luke and I walked around for a bit before coming across the arcade. I remember Clyde and I went in there once and he got mad because he couldn't beat my high score in PacMan. I wonder if Luke could beat me.

"Come on." I say and pull him inside.

"Why?" Luke asks.

"It will be fun." I say

"I don't have any money." Luke comments but then I take out my wallet.

"I do." I say and put some money into the machine and the game starts. I go first so Luke can watch to know how to play and what he had to do. I lost my first life around level two when the two ghosts corned me.

"There's a pattern." Luke comments and I grin. He saw it too. Clyde got pissed at me because he couldn't see the pattern.

"I know." I say and move over so he could play.

"What's the point?" Luke asks as he continued to play onto level two.

"Of the game? I think it's sort of obvious." I laugh. "It's just kind of fun. Especially seeing how pissed Clyde gets when he can't beat my score." Luke starts to laugh. I guess he could imagine that being funny.

We played for a while and Luke ended up beating my score by a few hundred points. So not fair! Those stupid ghosts kept cornering me. They did it more for me than with Luke.

"That was fun." Luke says. I glance at my watch. We had been there playing for a couple hours. I guess we must have been having fun.

"Do you want to go get some lunch?" I ask and Luke nods.

We go to the closest place. I get us some sandwiches, chips, and drinks. We were going to sit down but then we realized the place was too crowded so we went across to park where there weren't many people. I had blanket in my bag so I put it on grass. We sat on it and ate our lunch.

After we finished we laid down on it and looked at the sky for a bit.

"That was fun." Luke says, once again.

"It was. It was a lot more fun now that I had _actual_ competition." I say. Clyde was no threat to my high score. I still can't believe Luke beat me. It was close but still. "Clyde never could have done that."

"You like Clyde." Luke states.

"Well yeah. We're all friends, aren't we?"

"You like him more than that." Luke says and I blush. I mean, I do. I think I do. But I seriously doubt Clyde felt the same way about me. And even if he did, that's because I haven't exactly told him everything about me.

"It doesn't matter if I do. He won't." I say.

"I'm sure he does." Luke says.

"Well I haven't exactly told him _everything_ about me yet." I say. The only ones that know are mum and The Doctor. I haven't even really told Luke about it yet, but he could know if he wanted to. That's one of the things that can happen with our linked minds. We could dig around in each other's minds if we want to. It's another way for me to tell if Luke's lying; so I'd know even without his tell.

"What do you mean? He knows your half-human and half-alien." Luke says quietly. He whispers the last part just in case if anyone walks by.

"He doesn't know _everything_ about me." I say.

"What do you mean?" Luke asks looking at me.

"Come on. Our minds are linked. You can find out for yourself." I say. I didn't want to talk about it out loud. Especially if someone walked by. And I just didn't feel like talking about it. If Luke wanted to know, he could go look himself.

"Wait—we can—"

"Yep." I say.

"But can you read everyone's minds though?" Luke asks and I shake my head.

"It's only with the people I mentally linked to. Besides you, there's two other people." I say. "And you can only do it for me." I explain the best I could.

"Can't you just tell me?" Luke asks and I shake my head. I didn't want to talk about it. Especially not out here.

"Let's just say, we have more in common than you think." I say and I watch as Luke closes his eyes and concentrates. He was digging. He opened his eyes a few minutes later. "Did you find what you were looking for?" I ask and he nods.

I guess he didn't know what to say—either that or he was being clever Luke. He knew it would be a good idea to keep his mouth shut about it out here.

"Anyways, what about Maria?" I ask.

"What about her?" Luke then asks. I sigh. Even when I ask him a question, he has questions. I guess he was never going to stop having questions.

"You like her." I state and he nods. "Have you asked her out yet?"

"N-No." Luke says. He seemed shocked and startled at my question.

"Why not? I know you like her and she likes you too." I whisper the last part. I watch as a small smile appears on Luke's face. I guess he was happy to know that Maria likes him the same way.

"How do I—you know—do that?" Luke asks.

"I don't know. Why are you asking me?" I laugh. I didn't really know the first thing about it. Typically, don't the boys do the asking out? I wouldn't know. I've never experienced that. "I think you could just go up to Maria and ask her 'do you want to go on a date with me?' But I'd wait until she's not grounded. Or else it'll definitely be a no."

Luke and I laugh.

"This was fun. It being just the two of us." I say and Luke nods. I guess he had fun too.

"We should do it again." Luke says.

"Yeah. But I don't think we're finished with today just yet." I say. It was only ten past one. So we had time and I'm sure we'll just pick up a pizza for dinner so we had some more time to kill before then.

"We could go to the library." Luke suggests and I sigh.

"You're going to look for _The Notebook_, aren't you?" I question and Luke just gives me a cheeky grin.

"Fine. But please don't take too long. Not that I don't like books, but it's not exactly my ideal way to spend a Saturday out. I didn't make you play football, did I?" I say and Luke nods. I guess that meant, he'd get the book and get out.

"Hold on. I'm going to get another pop. You want one?" I ask and he shakes his head. I slowly walk into the store and stand behind a woman. Once I get to counter I was about to ask for a Coke when I heard Luke's voice.

_"Kitty! Help me!" _

I run out of the shop and back over to the park where I see two men pulling Luke away. I run as fast as I can over them and try to get them off him. One pushes me off and I try to run after them but they had Luke in the van. Then before I could get too close they shot me in the neck with some sort of dart.

"Ow!" I yelled as I pulled it out of my neck.

I could hear Luke calling for me. But I couldn't keep going. I felt weak and my vision was blurry. I remember dropping onto the ground, seeing numbers and letters on a license plate before it all went black.

* * *

Luke's POV

I watched as Kitty left and the van pulled up. I turned around and stood up. These men came towards me—they looked scary. I tried to run but before I could they grabbed me.

"Help!" I scream. But no one would help me. And Kitty was gone—oh, wait. I can call her.

_"Kitty! Help me!"_ I call her mentally and almost instantly, I could see her running towards me as they pull me towards the van. I fight them as much as I can while Kitty is pushed down to the ground. They get me into the van, holding back as they shoot at Kitty with a gun.

"No!" I yell but see it's only a dart.

"Kitty!" I scream and she falls to the ground. I call for her like I did before, but she doesn't move. It was like she was asleep. It must be some sort of tranquilizer. They closed the van door and it started to move.

"Who are you? What do you want? Why did hurt her?!" I scream. I didn't know who these people were. Why did they take me into this van? It's just like when the nuns took Kitty and I only, this was scarier. I knew why nuns took me. I had no idea why these men took me. And Kitty's not with me.

"Your sister's fine. She's just unconscious." The one man told me. "She was pretty strong. Don't worry, she'll wake up and be just fine. That was for her own good."

"What do you want?" I say shuffling away. I'm scared. They wouldn't just take me for no apparent reason. They wanted me for something and if it was for a good cause, they would have just came up and talked to me about it. _Whatever they wanted me for, it wasn't good_.

I wish Kitty was here.

"It's going to be alright." The other man says, but I don't believe that.

I look over to the left. There was a third man driving. He put a phone to his right ear.

"We got him, Rhea." I hear him say.

"Who's Rhea?" I ask. I don't know who that is, but I don't care. I need to get out of here. I need to get back to Kitty. I don't even want to know who that person is. Whoever they are and want me for—well I just don't want to know. There could be a thousand things they want me for.

"You'll find out soon." The first man says and then I see a needle in his hand. The other man holds my head still. I try to get away, but I can't. He's too strong.

"No! No!" I scream.

"Just relax. It won't hurt a bit." He says coming towards me.

"Kitty! No!" I scream as I feel the needle pierce my neck and within a few seconds, everything starts to go black.

* * *

Kitty's POV

_"Hello? Hey, can you hear me?" _

I open my eyes a crack at hearing faint voices. "Oh, you're awake. Can you hear me?" I open my eyes and see this woman with shoulder length blonde hair, wearing a yellow slim fit dress. My head hurts. I look around. _Where am I?_ _What happened?_

"Should I call someone?" She asks and I shake my head. I look around, taking in my surroundings. The park. _That's right._ I was at the park with Luke. _Oh, Luke_. Where's Luke?

That's when it all came back to me.

Luke. The Van. Those Men. The Dart.

"I'm fine." I say and get up quickly. "I need to go." I say and quickly start walking away, trying not to panic in front of anyone. I don't know if she saw anything as I'm sure they waited until the park was empty and I had left before moving in. But I'm not wasting any time.

Those people, whoever they are, just kidnapped my brother. I don't know what they want him for or why, but I need to find them. I need to get him back.

I will get Luke back.

* * *

I ran as fast as I could back to Bannerman Road, trying to think of what to do. I tried to remember every detail of what happened before I blacked out. I don't recognize any of the faces. I don't know any of those men. I don't know if they know me. They might not even be the ones who want Luke. They might just be working for the one that does. Oh, come on Kitty! There has to be something! I had to remember something useful. If I didn't, I don't know how I will be able to find Luke.

But then it came to me.

The license plate.

RTQA-46S2.

Maybe if I track the van, I might get a lead on where they took Luke. They might think because they knocked me out that I won't be able to do anything, but they don't know anything about me then. I'm not about to let anything happen to Luke.

I stop outside my house.

I can't ask Mr. Smith. What if mum hears? She'll never let us hear the end of this. What if she never lets out on our own again? Not to mention, she's not much use with her being ill.

Do I have any other options?

Maybe I do.

I go across the road and knock on Maria's door. Her father answers the door. Thank goodness. Just the man I needed.

"Sorry, but Maria's grounded. I thought she told you and Luke that already?" He says and I sigh. It's not about that.

"Yeah she did. I'm not here to see her, I'm here to see you." I say.

"Me? What for?" He asks me. Oh great. I have to come up with a good lie. If I tell him my brother's been kidnapped and I want the license plate of the van he was taken in tracked, he'd call the police. I can't have that. They won't be much help.

"Well you see my Aunt she works for the police in Cardiff. And she needs me to track this license plate for her. My mum usually helps her out when she needs it, but she's ill and I don't want to bother her. Can you help me out?" I ask and he nods. I grin as he opens the door and lets me walk in. He brings me over to his laptop.

"What's the plate?"

"RTQA-46S2" I tell him and he types it in. The name and address comes up. It was a warehouse not too far from where the _BubbleShock!_ Factory used to be. I could get there quickly, which is good. I'll need to.

"Thank you, so much. I will let her know." I say. Now I just needed Maria's help with a few things before I go. But I have to get rid of her dad first. "Now could you do me a huge favor, Mr. Jackson? Like I said, my mother's ill and now I think Luke's caught whatever she's had and well I don't want to leave them so would you mind running the shops to get some cold medicine? And maybe some soup?" I ask. That would be good for mum to have later, now that I think about it.

"Yeah. That's no problem." I say and give him a ten quid. "No, I don't need your money." He says. He then goes into his car and leaves. I then run upstairs to Maria's room.

"So why were you having my dad track a license plate?" Maria asks.

"Someone just kidnapped Luke." I tell her.

"WHAT?!" She exclaims.

"I don't know what they want with him or who they are but they've got him. I know where he might be. This is the address. I give Maria a copy as I go into her closet and change clothes. I was going there to get him and I needed to change.

"What are you going to do?" Maria asks as I come out of the closet wearing her Ivy Green VILA Women's Melli Singlet Top and Black River Island Ripped Molly Jeggings, along with my leather jacket and black leather boots I had left here. I then put on the pair of sunglasses that I had in my bag.

"I'm going to get my brother back." I say.

"Kitty—"

"I'm also going to need to borrow your dad's gun." I say.

"What?!" Maria exclaims. "How did you even know he has one?"

"He has a safe next to his computer. And I'm sure he doesn't keep cash in there." I say. Unless he was some sort of bank robber, which I doubt, there had to be a gun in there. And Maria jus confirmed my theory. "Don't worry. He won't be back for a while as I sent him to the shops. Traffic will be bad."

I say and go downstairs and get into the safe. I take the gun.

"Kitty—this—maybe you should get Sarah Jane." She suggested.

"No. She's sick and if I tell her—who knows what she'll do. Probably crazier than what I'm doing. And she will never let Luke or I leave the house again. And frankly, I like being a normal teenager—well as much as I can get of it." I say. But I knew what I was doing. I had some training that my mum had no idea about.

"Once I leave. I need you to call this number, Maria." I say giving her a slip of paper with a number on it. "When they pick up ask to talk to Tiger Jones. She's my Aunt. When she answers tell her Kitty &amp; Danger. Also mention the name Rhea Compelle. Whoever that is, that's the name registered to that license plate."

"Kitty—what can your Aunt do?" Maria asks me as I head for the door.

"I'll explain later. I have to go." I say and leave out the door before she can stop me. I then concentrate to send Luke a message. I don't know if he'll hear me—depending if he's awake or not—but this is in case.

_"Luke. I'm coming."_

* * *

Luke's POV

My head hurts. My neck hurts. A lot of things hurt.

I slowly open my eyes to see a blinding light above me. My vision is still a bit blurry. I look down and as my vision is clearing I see that I'm strapped down to some sort of table. I try to move, but I'm restrained. I can't move. I'm stuck. And I don't know where I am.

I remember the van and those men. I remember them holding my head before shoving a needle into my neck. That's when it went black. I guess that was some sort of sedative. I guess they didn't want me fighting them when they brought me in _here_.

"Where am I?" I yell and I hear it echo.

"You're at Compelle Corps." I hear a woman's voice echo and I squint my eyes. I can't really move my around too much. I look to my sides where I could see and nothing. But then there are footsteps. Then a woman is standing beside me. She long dark hair and looked like she was in her—thirties?

"Who are you?" I ask.

"My name is Rhea Compelle." She tells me. I guess this was her factory—or whatever. I had this feeling whatever they did here and whatever she wanted me for, wasn't good. "And your name is Luke. _Luke Smith_."

"How do you know my name?" I ask quickly. How did she know my name?

"I've been watching you for a while now." She touches my shoulder and I flinch away, though it's not like I could get away. "Ever since the _BubbleShock!_ Factory exploded." She adds and I blanch. She knew that I was there. That must have been how she found me. Did she know everything about me? "You were _adopted_ by Sarah Jane Smith. You've been living with her and her adopted daughter Kathleen for a month now, correct?" She starts to pace around the table so I have to keep turning my head to see her.

I nod.

"Are they aware of _what_ you are? Must be. That's why they faked the adoption papers." She says and I try to move away as she touches me again. I didn't like her. I didn't want her touching me. "But _why_—why would they want to protect an _alien_?"

"I'm not an alien." I say.

"STOP THE LIES!" She screamed, which made my heart race. She then looks down below her. I hear the clang of metal and then she holds a medical scalpel in her hands. "It won't end well for you, if you do." I stare wide eyes as a man comes over and removes my shirt. The light is loved onto my chest. What was she doing?

"Now tell the truth." Rhea says. It was more like a warning—or a threat.

"What are you going to do to me?" I ask.

"Well first I'm just going to ask some questions." She says as she has a man come over a tie a band around my arm. "Well first he's going to take some of your blood. But anyways, you're going to tell me all I want to know. And we're going to run tests on you. Then we'll experiment on you. And then we'll either kill you, or keep you locked up where you belong." She says and I gulp. I hiss when the needle pieces my arm. I try to move, but it's useless. Why do I even try?

I guess they research aliens. Or something along the lines of that. I got this feeling, they weren't helping aliens. This was like an interrogation. If I didn't give her the answers she was looking for, was I going to be tortured?

_I'm scared._

After they had a vile of my blood, Rhea comes back over. I'm already missing the man sticking the needle in my arm. This woman was holding that scalpel over me.

"Now what species are you?" Rhea asks.

"Human." I say.

She then starts to cut me. I scream and try to move away.

"I'll ask again…" Rhea trails before repeating the question again. I answer the same and she cuts me again. She does it again once more before throwing the scalpel down on the metal try. I breathe. It hurts. It hurts. I look over at her as she turns to a man over there.

I want mum. I want Kitty. I want to go home.

"We'll give you one last chance. Or else, it's going to hurt a lot more than you could ever imagine. I will take out your appendix, right here if I have to! _You will talk!_" Rhea says and I felt tears go down my cheeks.

"P-Please—I ju-just want to g-go home." I stutter. I wasn't an alien. I didn't do anything wrong. I wish mum and Kitty were here. They'd help me.

"Where is that?" Rhea asks.

"I told you, I'm human." I choke out. I know she won't believe me. She's going to cut me again. I don't want her to, but what else could I tell her but the truth? She picks up the scalpel and holds it in my view. I then feel that man from before put a strap across my forehead.

"What am I going to have to do? Cut your brain out?" Rhea screams. "Maybe I'll just do that appendectomy. That might make you talk." She says and I try to move away. I don't care. I will keep moving, in hopes of getting away. Do I even have an appendix? _Oh, please, someone help me! I want to go home!_

The scalpel was right there and was about to cut when I hear this noise of a door being kicked open.

"What the hell?!" Rhea screams.

Kitty.

* * *

Kitty's POV

I got to the warehouse and I kicked the door in. As I marched through I pointed the gun at anyone who was in my way. This one guy came at me and I shot him in the leg. I wasn't messing around. They had Luke and I was getting him back.

I got close to the table that Luke was clearly on. What stood between Luke and I was this woman. This must be Rhea. _The woman who took him_.

"I'm here for my brother." I say pointing the gun at her. Rhea stares at me and then starts to laugh. What? Why was she laughing? Then within a second, she took out her gun and shot me in the shoulder. I fell to the ground and screamed. Damn, those hurt like hell.

"Kitty!" I hear Luke scream.

"You think you could just walk in here and save your alien brother?" Rhea laughed and I looked at her. Her jaw dropped at the sight; my eyes were glowing blue.

"He's not the alien." I say. A blast of energy comes out of my hands and knocks her across the room, away from Luke and I. "And yes. Yes I do." I add, answering her question. I did think that and it seemed that's what was going to happen.

"Kitty, are you alright?" Luke asks me and as I get the restraints removed as quickly as I could. But it was hard. My shoulder was killing me.

"I-I'll be fine." I say. I just need to get the bullet out and I'll be fine. But I need to get Luke out here first. I notice he's bleeding. That woman cut him. Oh I want to hurt her—but I can't. _I_ _won't_. I need to just get Luke out of here. I remove the restraints. As he sat up and I was about to support him, I hear the screeching of tires. I turn to see a black van and grin.

My Auntie Tiger is here.

I watch as the rest of the Torchwood team handcuff Rhea and the other men. Tiger goes over to me. "What the hell were you thinking? You didn't tell me you have a brother!" Tiger says and I grin. She gives me a hug but I hiss because of the bullet in my shoulder.

"Oh, we better get you—the two of you out of here." Tiger says, supporting the two of us. We walk past Rhea into the van.

We would be okay.

* * *

Tiger took us to the closed hospital wing where she stitched Luke up. She then removed the bullet from my shoulder so I could heal myself. I think this would be a good time for this. I don't need mum finding out about this. I then heal Luke's wounds.

"Seriously? I spent a lot of time on those stitches." Tiger comments.

"I don't need mum finding out about this." I say and she nods. One of the things I keep from mum was that my Aunt works for Torchwood. She doesn't need to know. If she did, she'd probably never let me go with her for a weekend ever again.

"Right." Tiger confirms before turning to Luke. "It's Luke, right?" He nods at that, before glancing at me. I guess I probably should explain to him who this woman is. "Well sorry, we couldn't be properly introduced. My name's Tiger. I'm Kitty's Aunt." She gives Luke a hug, who then grins.

"I thought you—"

"I'll explain later." I say. I knew he thought I didn't have any family besides him and Sarah Jane. But I do. Not much but I do. And on Earth, Tiger is the only family I've got besides Luke and mum. "Can you get this back to Mr. Jackson? He doesn't know I took it." I tell Tiger, handing her the gun and she nods.

"I'll give you guys a ride back home." Tiger says leading us to the car. I give Luke a hug. I'm so glad he's okay. Thank goodness, I got there in time.

_"I was scared." Luke tells me mentally._

_"I was too. But I will always come for you. I will always protect you." I reply. _

Luke gives me another hug after we get buckled up and Tiger starts to drive us back home.

We're safe now. We'll be okay.

* * *

Tiger goes to put the gun back. She comes back over as Mr. Jackson pulls into the driveway and comes over to me.

"Luke. Are you feeling better?" Mr. Jackson asks.

_"I told him you felt ill."_ I tell Luke, mentally. I hope he knows to play along.

"Yeah. Feeling much better. I think it was just some bad chips or something." Luke says to the best of his ability.

"Well here's the medicine and soup you asked for." He hands them to me and I thank him. I then turn to Luke. "Don't worry. We'll still order pizza later." The soup was for mum. Though Luke wasn't a picky eater, I knew he wouldn't like this soup. It had mushrooms in it and mushrooms were one of the few things he hates. I hated them too.

"Take this." I tell Luke before giving Tiger a hug.

"It was nice seeing you. Though, I wish it would have been for better—circumstances." Tiger says finding the right word.

"Is it ever the right circumstances? Last time I went with to Cardiff was because you needed help with the glove and because Jack needed help communicating with these aliens—I can't remember what they were called." I say.

"I can't pronounce it." Tiger comments and we both laugh. "Anyways, maybe we'll have one of those weekends soon. And you can tell me more about how—Luke came into the picture."

I smile. "Sure." I say with a laugh. "Now you better go before mum sees you." Tiger nods and drives off. Luke and I go inside. Once we were in the kitchen mum comes down and gives us a hug. She didn't have to worry about us getting sick, so it was okay for her to do that.

"You feeling better, mum?" Luke asks.

"A little. Oh, you got soup?" Mum replies.

"Just for you." I tell her. It wasn't a lie. Neither of us would eat that. Mum gives us another hug.

"You two are wonderful." She says as she opens the cup and she starts to eat it. "So did you two have a good day?" She asks. I turn to Luke and then back to her.

"Yes." We both say in unison.

It wasn't a lie. Besides getting shot in the shoulder and getting cut up like a frog in a dissection lab, we did have fun. Before the whole, kidnapping thing, Luke and I did have a fun day. And it was a little bit fun going in saving him. And seeing my Aunt was an added plus.

And after all we've been through so far, it was like an average day.

But it also was a good day.

* * *

**A/N: First original chapter! I was requested by Mystic Lover of the fairytale to do an original chapter with Kitty and Luke spending the day together. But of course, something had to happen. Also This chapter also featured the first appearance of Kitty's Aunt, Tiger Jones, whom works for Torchwood. She will have multiple appears in this story. Tiger is portrayed by Emma Watson and Rhea, the antagonist in this chapter, is portrayed by Ruthie Henshall (Sets are on my polyvore. Link in my bio to collection). Anyways, if you guys have any ideas or requests for this story, let me know in a review or PM. I'll try my best to write them in. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now please don't forget to review. **


	7. Warriors Of Kudlak l

**Disclaimer: I don't own any SJA characters, except Kitty and Tiger. They are mine. All the rest belong to BBC and Russell T. Davies.**

* * *

Kitty's POV

I was with Clyde and Luke by the lockers when Luke gave Lance the nickname. _The Corporal_. Everyone who heard it laughed, and that included Clyde and Luke himself. I didn't laugh. I didn't really find it funny. I looked up at Lance, who walked right past us; he didn't think it was funny either.

I went and found him over at his locker. "You alright?" I ask.

"Yeah." He says.

"You don't seem alright." I state. It was obvious, at least to me. "I can ask him to stop." I say and Lance looked at me. "I can tell it bothered you."

"It's nothing." He insists as he closes his locker and takes out his _GameBoy_ console. He stands there and starts playing some game, ignoring that I was still standing there. I took it out of his hand. "Hey!" He exclaims and I grin; I guess people were right about him being a video game addict. I knew this game. They had this game in one of the shops downtown and I remember while I waited for mum to ask the waitress some questions the other day, I played it. It was pretty easy once you figured out the patterns. I started playing it and then handed it back once I beat the level.

"How did you—?" He starts to ask and looks at me with disbelief. "I've never met a girl who could beat level seven that quickly."

"I'm not most girls." I reply. "Kitty."

"Right." He says. I guess it was a good thing I already knew his name. The bell rang and I looked up, but he continued to press buttons on his game console. "Don't you have class?"

"That's the lunch bell." I reminded him. "Anyways, you look like you could use a friend." We sat on the steps and I beat another level to the game he was playing very quickly. "And someone to kick your ass at _Alien Invasion_. After that we talked for a bit. He told me about his dad, who died in Iraq. Now I understood why he didn't like that nickname very much. I could agree that it wasn't exactly funny.

"I could get them to stop." I say.

"It's fine. I can just ignore it." Lance says. Maybe he didn't really want other people to know? I guess it wasn't really anyone's business. I sighed, wishing I could do more. But if he didn't want me to I wasn't going to. "Anyways, do you want to meet up on Saturday? We can maybe get a bite to eat and then go to the arcade?" He then asks me.

"You want to get your ass kicked? Again?" I answered with a question and we both laughed. I gave him my number and then we went in opposite directions at the bell going off. I went to my locker, which was right next to Clyde's.

"Having lunch with the Corporal?" Clyde asks me and I roll my eyes.

"Shut up, Clyde. Don't call him that." I say as I go into my locker and get the textbook I needed for math.

"Come on, it's funny. And you should be proud! Lukey boy is getting better with the jokes." He says and I shake my head. I wanted to just tell him what I knew, but I couldn't. It wasn't my business to. And what was the big deal with Luke getting the hang of jokes? Because it seems it does more harm than good.

"Not all nicknames are funny, Clyde." I say.

"Anyways, want to come over Saturday?" Clyde asks me, probably deciding it was best to change the subject.

"I can't." I tell him. "Lance and I are going to meet up and go to the arcade."

"What? Are you two _a thing _now?" Clyde asks, giving me a weird look. I almost wanted laugh. _A thing_? Please, we just started talking. I don't of him like that. I mean, I doubt he thinks of me like that anyways. Plus this is just friends hanging out.

"Clyde, don't be stupid." I say.

"I'm just saying—you're just suddenly wanting to hang with him—"

"I have other friends Clyde. You, Maria, and Luke aren't the only ones. Maybe you'd understand if you stopped trying to be the cool kid all the time…" I say. Mostly referring to how he was when we first met. Clyde's gotten better especially since he's known our secret, but sometimes he'll revert back to that way and make fun of Luke. And it's not like girls really like that. Though, I know Clyde doesn't mean much harm by it, I can tell it can get to Luke, which is why I guess Luke tries to be like Clyde; _the joker in the pack._

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What are you suddenly too good—"

"We are just playing games. Why are you getting so mad?" I ask as I close my locker.

"I'm not. You want to hang with him. It's fine! You freaks will perfect for each other!" He exclaims. We stare at each other. Eventually Clyde walks away.

That _hurt_.

I slide down onto the floor and hold my textbook close to my chest. I guess maybe I don't know Clyde like I thought I did. I never thought he would ever say something like that. I didn't think he thought of me that way—and he doesn't even know the _truth_ about me.

I don't understand. He's supposed to be my friend. Why was he mad? Why did he say that? I guess when it comes to social relationships, I'm maybe just as clueless as Luke.

* * *

On Saturday I went over to Maria's. After I told her about Lance wanting me to hang out, she insisted on picking out an outfit for some reason.

"I don't see what the big deal is." I say as I plop down on my bed as she goes through my closet.

"Kitty? You can't be serious." Maria says. I was serious. I didn't understand what the big deal was. Lance and I were just going to get some food and play some video games. It's just friends hanging out.

"What?" I ask and Maria starts to laugh.

"Wow, I feel like I'm talking to Luke—okay…" Maria trails off, probably trying to figure out how to explain this to me. "Well Lance is a boy and he just asked you to go out to get some food and hang out." I still didn't get it. What was the big deal? "It's a date."

"What?" I say with a laugh. This wasn't a date. No way, Lance and I are just friends. This isn't a date. I mean, it can't be. We've talked for what? Twenty minutes? I mean we barely know each other and I wasn't considering this a date. "It's _not_ a date."

"Yes it is." Maria insists. "Unless…you have your eyes on someone else." Maria adds, giving me a look. I knew she was referring to Clyde, and before I would have said that, but right now—I don't even know. After what he said—I don't even know where we stand on our friendship.

"No." I say. "Look, you're here to help me figure out what the wear, not talk about whether this is a date or not. Which, this is not." I say. It wasn't a date. I mean, at least I don't think this is a date. Maria turns her attention back to my closet as my phone goes off.

It was a text from Lance.

_[Meet on the hill at one? –Lance]_

I open the message so I could text back.

_[Sounds perfect. –K]_

Lance texts back in seconds.

_[Can't wait to see you. –Lance]_

I smile a bit.

"Was that him?" Maria says giving me a wink.

"Shut up." I say. I knew what she was thinking. I don't know if this truly is a date and I'm not completely sure if I want it to be. I might just be pissed at Clyde and this could be some twisted way in my mind for me to get back at him. I don't know that sounds crazy, but it might be.

"Here, try this." Maria says handing me my White Jonesy Felicity Peplum Top. I take off the shirt I had on and put it in on. I looked up and then saw Maria handing me my Green Women's Basic Versatile Stretchy Flared Skater Skirt.

"I was thinking I'd just wear a pair of jeans." I say. I mean, I didn't have a problem with skirts—obviously considering it came from my closet—but wouldn't that be a little much?

"Trust me, Kitty. It will look great." Maria says and I take the skirt and put it on. I stood in front of the mirror and grinned. Maria walked over and was standing behind me—I could see her in the mirror—and I could tell she liked it.

"Okay. You were right." I say. It did look nice.

"What did I tell you?" Maria laughs as she then picks up my Silver 'K' Necklace and she puts it on me. I haven't worn that in a while. "You look great. He's gonna _love_ you."

"It's not a date." I insist, though each time I start to doubt that. Maybe it wasn't. I mean, I certainly wasn't dressed like I normally would when I would hang out with Luke or Clyde. I looked ready to go to a party or something. And there was something about those texts Lance sent me.

_Maybe this is a date._

_Do I really want this to be a date?_

"Anyways…what shoes should I wear?" I ask Maria. I normally wear boots, but I don't think that will go with what I'm wearing.

"These." Maria says. I grin. My Silver Flats. They were comfortable and seemed like the perfect fit to go with this.

"Perfect." I say and we start to laugh like school girls. This was kind of fun. Maybe we should do this more often. Of course, I'm sure I'll be doing this for Maria when she eventually goes out with Luke. I know it'll eventually happen. Just getting there was the question.

"So, what happened between you and Clyde?" Maria asks after a moment. "You two seemed—I don't know. _Distant_?"

"Nothing." I say, but even I knew right away that was a stupid answer. "I don't know. I told him about Lance and he got really weird. He seemed mad or something. He called me a _freak_. I just don't get it."

"Maybe he's jealous." Maria suggests and I laugh.

"Yeah right."

"Come on, it's obvious you like Clyde." Maria says. "You said even Luke could tell."

We both laughed at that. Okay, I guess if Luke could understand a concept of liking someone I guess then it's really obvious.

"Maybe I like him. But that doesn't mean he likes me." I point out.

"Don't be daft." Maria laughs.

"What?"

"Clyde likes you. Didn't you tell me he kissed you on the first day of school or something?" Maria asks and I blush a bit remembering that.

"It was the second day." I correct.

"Oh such a rebel. Holding out until the second day." Maria replies and we both laugh.

"And it was on the cheek. Doesn't really count, does it?"

"It's more than I've ever had."

"You'll get there eventually." I tell her. I would have to talk to Luke to see when he was going to ask Maria out. I mean they liked each other and I honestly think they'd be an awesome couple. I ship it. "I'm sure of it."

We talked for a little while longer and then I went to the hill to wait for Lance. I stood there for a while. Or at least it felt like a while. I took out my phone and saw that it was half past one. Where was Lance? Why was he so late? Eventually it started to rain. It down poured on me. I was soaked. It only lasted for a few minutes, which was weird, but at that point I figured it was time to call it quits. I went into the shop across, mostly to get out of the rain. I got some caramel and then went home.

* * *

I got home and changed out of the skirt and top. I got a towel from the bathroom to dry my hair and sighed, sitting on the couch in the living room.

What happened? Why didn't Lance show up? I thought he was excited about hanging out. At least, that's what I gathered from the texts. Did he change his mind? Why didn't he just text me?

I just don't understand boys.

"Kitty?" I look up and see Luke. At least there was one boy I was always happy to see. "You're wet."

"Yes and you're dry." I reply with a slight laugh.

"Why are you wet?"

"I got rained on."

"I didn't see rain outside the window." Luke points out. Well maybe it didn't rain here, but it rained in town. I certainly didn't imagine it. "Aren't you supposed to be on a date?" Luke asks and I sigh. I guess he's been talking to Maria.

"It _wasn't_ a date. And even if it was—it didn't happen. He didn't show up. Left me waiting for an hour." I tell Luke.

"Maybe he had a reason."

"To stand me up. Leaving me standing there looking like an idiot for an hour and not even text me?" I shake my head. I could understand if something came up, but he should have said. All I got out of today was a cold shower.

"You okay?" Luke asks and I nod. I'll get over it.

"Yeah. So are you busy?" I ask and Luke shakes his head. "Fancy a game of chess?" I suggest and Luke quickly nods. Ever since I taught him, he loved to play it. I wasn't too big of a fan anymore because it required so much thinking when it came to playing against Luke. But I wanted to get my mind off today and that was the perfect thing to do that; plus, spending time with Luke didn't sound bad either.

I followed Luke into our room and he set up a game on my bed. He starts the game and at first we don't talk. But then eventually I break the silence.

"So when are you going to ask Maria out?" I ask and Luke looks up at me. He had this scared expression on his face.

"What?" He asks.

"When are you going to ask Maria out?" I repeat. "Come on, you both like each other. I see the way she looks at you and I know that you think about her?"

"Have you been doing some digging into my head?" Luke asks and I laugh.

"Maybe a bit." I say with a laugh. "But I didn't really have since you sort of already told me."

"Well, I don't know—how do you do that?"

"Why are you asking me?" I ask. "I'm a girl. I'm almost completely sure that the boys do the asking out and the girls get asked out." I mean, I guess in some cases it goes the other way, but from what I've seen, boys do the asking. And I can tell Maria is basically waiting for Luke to ask her out on a date.

"I don't know what to say."

"Well I think something like 'Maria, would you like to go on a date with me?' might be a good way to go about it." I suggest.

"What if she says 'no'?" Luke asks.

"She won't. Trust me, she won't." I say.

"I don't know." Luke shakes his head. I could tell the idea scared him. I knew he wanted to go out with her. He liked Maria, but he was scared. But I understood. I mean he's still a baby. He's barely been here two months and has a crush on the girl next door. Though as much as I'd like Luke and Maria to start dating, maybe Luke wasn't ready for that yet.

"I mean you don't have to do it if you're not ready. I'm just saying, you like each other and if you did want to ask her, she would say yes." I say. I then move my queen. "Checkmate."

"Did you do that just to distract me?" Luke asks

"No—well not completely." I laugh. I wasn't really planning on that, but I guess that was an added plus to our conversation.

"This was fun."

"It was." I say giving Luke a hug. At least there was one boy in my life that I could always count on. I knew Luke would always be here for me, just like I'm here for him.

It was nice having Luke for a brother.

* * *

A few days later, I found that Lance had gone missing, which I assume is why he didn't show up at the hill on Saturday. It was strange though. He had been talking to me like an hour or two before I went to wait for him. So he went missing sometime between then? I guess I would find out as my mum said she would look into it.

I was in town with Maria and Luke. We were walking down by the shops and Luke decided he was going to run some jokes by me and Maria.

"At breakfast times, I am so hungry, I could murder a bowl of cornflakes. Does that make me a cereal killer?" Luke says. Both Maria and I just stare at him.

"You're not laughing." Luke sighs.

"It wasn't very funny." I reply. It honestly wasn't. I mean, it definitely was a joke, but I just didn't find it funny.

"But I've been studying jokes, their structure and history. And that's what you do, you swap words around, so that was a joke." Luke explains. I knew it was a joke. I'm sure Maria knew it was a joke too, but we just didn't find it funny.

"Well I don't it'll get you on the telly, but yeah, I suppose." Maria says.

"So what makes a joke funny? I've read timing's important. How, exactly?" Luke asks.

"I don't know." Maria laughs.

"It's complicated." I add.

"Is the context important?" Luke asks. Both Maria and I sigh.

"Why does every single thing with you lead to about five hundred questions?" Maria turns around and asks him. Luke shrugs.

"Maybe you should stick to your Science Experiments instead of trying to be a jokester." I comment. I mean sure, I'm sure more people would find Luke trying to joke around more entertaining, but I preferred my Science Geek brother to this. Jokes weren't exactly his thing. I mean first _The Corporal_ and now _this_? I definitely think Luke should stick to his Science projects.

"Come on, I want to get a new bag." Maria says and I grin a bit. Of course she does.

"You've got loads of bags." Luke points out and I laugh.

"You can never have too many bags." Maria replies. At least for girls, it was true. Well for some. I wasn't one to care about bags. Hats and Boots on the other hand—that's a whole different story.

"Another thing I don't understand." Luke says.

"Don't worry, you're a boy. You're not supposed to." I tell Luke as I put a hand on his shoulder. Maria goes ahead while Luke starts at this poster for something called Combat 3000. I think it was a laser tag thing or something. It kind of interested me. I wonder if it would be fun.

"What do you reckon, soldier?" Luke and I quickly turn around to see man who had an earpiece on. Where did he come from and how long was he standing there? "Do you think you're man enough to have a go?" He was looking at Luke and based on the context of his question, he was most definitely talking to Luke and not me.

"I have to go shopping." Luke answers which makes me chuckle a bit. Well, that was some answer.

"That's kind of answered my question." The man chuckles a bit. Then Maria comes over and links arms with Luke. I guess she was trying to save us from a long conversation of this guy trying to convince to spend our money here. "There you go. Cut price vouchers, in case you change your mind." He gives Luke, Maria, and I posters just before Maria pries us away.

"Thanks." I call back as Luke stares at the poster.

"It looks fun." Luke says. I don't think he really even understood what the game was or why it would be fun, but I did agree. It looked like a fun time. And games kind of were my thing. Maybe Luke and I could go do that sometime. We'd probably be the best.

* * *

I helped Maria pick out a new bag while also trying to help entertain Luke whom looked bored out of his mind. I guess Luke did have one thing in common with most boys: They don't like shopping trips. After Maria got her bag we went back home, much to Luke's relief that Maria wasn't going to do anymore shopping today.

When we got home, I saw that mum was home. She was doing work in the attic. Then Clyde came over and I thought it might be a good time to read the book I had started recently. I was still mad at him. I guess he knew that so which is why he didn't speak to me. I tried to concentrate on my book—likewise my mum with her work—but I found it difficult with Clyde messing around Maria's new bag. Though I had to admit, it was pretty funny. I had hold back to urge to laugh. It was a bit hard.

"Do you mind?" Mum says, finally getting annoyed at Clyde's antics.

"Sorry, Sarah Jane." Clyde apologizes before handing Maria her bag back.

"Clyde was just bugging around with Maria's new bag." Luke says and I stare at him. Oh no. I guess Clyde had also decided to try and teach Luke about slang. He wasn't good at that either it seemed.

"I'm sorry?"

"_Mucking_. I was mucking around. Or messing, you know? Messing around? You've got to listen to the words, Luke. They're important in slang. You can't improvise." Clyde says turning from my mum to Luke, whom he scolds.

Luke sits next to me after that and I rub his shoulder.

"We'll get out of your way." Maria says. Maybe we should all go downstairs and do something. I was fine with hanging around them even though I was still mad at Clyde.

"No, wait. I've been to see the mother of that boy who went missing. Your friend, Lance Metcalfe, what do you know about him?" Mum looks between me and then to Clyde. Why did she bother looking at him? Clyde barely even knew him—well he didn't know him at all.

"Friend?" Clyde questions. I roll my eyes. Of course, he had to clear the air that he wasn't friends with him. "Don't get me wrong, Sarah Jane, I hope he's okay, but the Corporal's only been at our school a couple of months, and he's not really been up for making friends." I glare at Clyde when he calls him by that nickname again. Just because he's not here doesn't make it right.

"The Corporal?" Mum questions, but before I could speak up, Maria does.

"Lance. Lance Corporal?"

"And did you know his father was in the army? Was killed in Iraq? Nicknames aren't always funny, Clyde." Mum says. I guess his mother told her. I wanted to get them to stop, but they wouldn't listen.

"I told you guys to stop." I chime in. "

"You knew?" Clyde asks.

"Yeah. He told me." I reply, but wasn't that obvious.

"Well, I hope this boy didn't run away because he was bullied." Mum says. I really hope that's not the case—well I kind of do because the other scenarios aren't any better. But I have a feeling that wasn't the case.

"Hey, don't get all over me about it. It was Luke made up the nickname." Clyde says. Though I wanted to say something, I couldn't. Clyde was telling the truth. Luke was the one who started it.

"People laughed when I came up with it. I thought that was good." Luke says and I put a hand on his shoulder as an attempt to comfort him. I know he didn't mean to hurt him. That was the last thing Luke would do.

"It wasn't Luke's fault. No one knew about Lance's dad. He didn't tell anyone." Maria says.

"Except me. And Lance asked me not to tell anyone." He didn't have much to do with any of us. He probably wouldn't have even told me if I hadn't bonded with him over that GameBoy.

"But I made a joke out of his name. I hurt him. Maybe Lance wanted friends just like I did. Instead, I probably made him run away." Luke says. No, that was the last thing Luke could have done.

"Oh no, Luke, you—" Mum tried to stop him.

"It's all my fault." Luke cried before running out the attic. I get up to go after him.

"Why did you have to get him mixed up in all that?" I yell at Clyde. Mostly for outing him like that. I know technically it's not his fault, but I'm mad. My brother's upset for something that wasn't his fault and me—well I'm just mad at Clyde.

"He already feels like a _freak_, as it is." I say before I go. I think Clyde will get the message. I slam door and go outside. I sigh. I didn't see Luke in sight. Wow, he was fast. But I guess he wanted to get away.

Maybe if I concentrate I can find him. I shut my eyes and concentrate.

I can see what Luke sees: Swings.

He's at the park.

* * *

Tiger's POV

I pulled up on Bannerman Road. I watch as a young black boy around Kitty's age exits the house where my niece and Sarah Jane Smith live. I park on street right outside the big old house before getting out and I notice the door is open.

I guess I'll just let myself in then.

I walk upstairs. I start to hear a young girl's voice—it wasn't Kitty's—and then climb the stairs to the attic.

"Luke? Kitty?" I hear Sarah Jane's voice call and her falls once she sees it's me.

"Sorry, your door was open, so I just let myself in." I say.

"Tiger, what are you doing here?" Sarah Jane asks me.

"I wanted to see my niece and take her on a trip to Cariff for the weekend." I say. It's been a while—well not as long as Sarah Jane knows. I had seen Kitty maybe two weeks ago when she had the running in with those people that took that brother of hers. But I wouldn't mention that. And besides, why else would I come?

"It's Tuesday. And you want to take her for a weekend?" Sarah Jane questions.

"I haven't seen her in quite some time."

"Am I ever going to have some notice before you drop by?" Sarah Jane asks and I smile a bit.

"Well where's the fun in that?" I answer with a question. Sarah Jane grins a bit, so I guess she liked that answer. She gave me a hug.

"This is Maria Jackson. She lives across the road." Sarah Jane introduces me to her. Though I had already met her when she called me to tell me what happened with Kitty.

"Hello. Nice to meet you. I'm Kitty's aunt Tiger." I say and give her a look so she knows to play along. It was best Sarah Jane didn't know about that weekend.

"Yeah you work for…" Maria starts to say, but I cut her off quickly.

"…The Cardiff Police Department." I interject. I don't need the girl to say Torchwood. It's not that it was top secret. People knew about it. Sarah Jane knew about it, but she wasn't exactly a fan of them. And if she knew I worked for Torchwood—well, she would never let Kitty come with me ever again.

"Anyways, well Kitty isn't here right now. She and my son are out at the moment." Sarah Jane says.

"Right. Kitty mentioned something about him. His name is Luke, right?" I say and Sarah Jane nods. The best cover for the stuff I knew was to say Kitty mentioned it. And I could always fill her in later—though I'm sure she also knew what the best cover story was. She is a clever girl.

"Maybe she can help us." Maria says.

"Yes, you see. You may have come at a perfect time. We're looking into a disappearance of this boy Lance." Sarah Jane says.

"Kitty was supposed to meet him that day." Maria says. Kitty was supposed to meet the boy that went missing? Was she dating? Oh my—so much as changed recently. "The weird thing is that he texted her at noon. She was supposed to meet him at one but he never showed."

"That is strange." I agreed. I guess I couldn't have come at a better time. Maybe I could pass the time by offering a little assistance. "Do you think aliens have anything to do with it?"

"Well it's worth looking into." She answers. She didn't think aliens were the cause of everything that happens in the world. Sarah Jane had an open mind. She then turns to Maria.

"Lance had a friend called Brandon. Do you know him?"

"Sort of." Maria says—I gather by her expression that she didn't really know him that well. "I do know the best place to find him."

"I'll get my car keys." Sarah Jane rushes downstairs and Maria goes over to the couch to grab her coat.

"So I gather she doesn't know about what happened two weeks ago?" Maria questions me and I nod.

"Yes. That and the fact that I work for Torchwood. It's best that she doesn't know. So as far as you know, I just met you and I work for the Police in Cardiff." I explain to Maria, whom nods. We both then went downstairs and got into Sarah Jane's car to go talk to this Brandon kid.

* * *

The drive was short. We ended up at a small shop in town where you can get pizza. The place had two arcade games in the corner, which is where one boy was, whom I assume is Brandon.

"Hi Brandon." Maria says. He glances over at her quickly before turning his attention back to the game.

"What do you want?" Brandon asks bitterly.

"These are my friends Sarah Jane and Tiger." Maria introduces us to him, but he didn't really seem interested in that. All he cared about was the game he was playing.

"We want to talk to you about Lance." Sarah Jane says and she jumps when Brandon bangs on the machine. He then points to one of the scores on the screen.

"That's Lance." He said. He put in the username _Halo5_ and it had all the top scores. All five scores were his. I guess he was really good at games. That and he probably spent a lot of time playing them. "He's the nuts!"

"Is that good?" Sarah Jane and I both ask Maria in unison. She nods in confirmation. After that the four of us sat at a table. A waitress brought us drinks.

"We were going to meet up on Saturday. Me, him, and your friend Kitty." Brandon says.

"That's my niece." I chime in.

"Yeah well he said he was going to meet us the park." Brandon continues. "We waited for a while and he never showed. I thought the storm must have put him off—"

"Storm?" Maria questions. "There was no storm on Saturday."

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"No, no, of course she's not. But Saturday was warm and sunny. I remember. I was in the garden until dark." Sarah Jane says.

"Yeah, well, it was weird, wasn't it? It only lasted a minute. All these clouds came up the hill and then it just poured on me. And Kitty. And then the clouds just vanished, and it was blue skies again. I mean, it was weird." Brandon explains.

"Frightening?" I ask and Brandon nods. I had to admit, that did seem very weird. I have heard of cloud bursts, but not lasting for a minute and not like how Brandon is describing it. This was very strange.

_Something is definitely going on here._

* * *

Kitty's POV

I sat on the swing that was next to Luke.

"You okay?" I ask.

"No." Luke shakes his head. "It's all my fault."

"It's not." I tell him. This whole thing was Lance, it was too weird. So even if he ran away, it wouldn't be because of Luke. "I doubt he would have ran away because of that one joke. Don't beat yourself up about it."

"Why are you mad at Clyde?" Luke then asks, trying to change the subject.

"What makes you say that?" I ask and look over to see the look Luke was giving me. I guess I kind of earned that one. It was obvious that I wasn't happy with him.

"You know how I was supposed to meet Lance?" I ask and Luke nods. "Well I told Clyde about hanging out with him. He got mad and called me a freak. So yeah, I'm mad at him. You know why." Luke nods. He was the only other person besides three other people that new the truth about me that no one else knew.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it." Luke says. Yeah, I'm sure he just got mad. People say all kind of things when they're angry that they don't mean. But that didn't mean I wasn't still mad or hurt.

"It doesn't mean it doesn't hurt though." I say and Luke nods. I could tell he felt that way too. We're both messed up and it's so hard. Sometimes I wish it could just be easy like it is for everyone else. I know Luke does too.

We sit there in silence for a while until Clyde joins us, sitting on the swing on the right of me.

"You know, for a while there I thought you two had gone AWOL with Lance. I've been looking all over for you both." Clyde starts off by saying.

"Why?" Luke and I both ask.

"Because that's what friends do for each other when they're hurting. They try and help. Friends shouldn't grass each other up. I'm sorry." Clyde says and I look up at him. But away again as I realize, he was mostly talking to Luke in the end with the apology.

"How did you grass me up?" Luke asks.

"Look, we'll get back to Slang 101 another day. _Ding, ding_. New class…" Clyde says and I grin a bit. There was Clyde. I think Clyde should stick to the jokes and slang. Luke should find his own thing. "…How the Corporal doing a runner has got nothing to do with Luke—"

"Don't call him that!" Luke and I both say.

"He's not here." Clyde says and I roll my eyes.

"It doesn't matter. I wasn't trying to be cruel, I was trying to be funny." Luke says and I glare at Clyde. So it was okay to call people names as long as they weren't around?

"Name calling isn't anything except cruel." I add. Mostly I was angry about what Clyde called me the other day. I know I should get over it, but I can't. I'd at least like to know he regrets it.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said" Clyde says, looking at me. He then turns to Luke. "And not everyone's cut out to be me. _See what I mean_?" Luke and I grin a bit at the end of that. I guess he had a point there.

Luke was definitely better off being Luke.

* * *

Tiger's POV

After the talk with Brandon, the three of us went back to Bannerman Road and up to the attic where Sarah Jane asks Mr. Smith to see how many children had missing recently. There were a lot of faces flashing up on the screen.

"Have all these kids really gone missing in a year?" Maria asks. I sighed, because I knew there was probably a lot more that don't reported. It's sad, really.

"Mister Smith, we need to cross reference these disappearances with reports of localized freak weather conditions." Sarah Jane tells the supercomputer.

"I will assimilate with meteorological databases. Processing initiated." Mr. Smith tells Sarah Jane. I liked that computer of Sarah Jane's. I wish we had something like that at Torchwood. It might be of a great assistance—I mean, we do well without one, but I can't help imagine how much better we'd do with one.

"I don't get it. What does this storm have to do with Lance going missing?" Maria asks.

"Well, that's what we're going to find out." I say.

"I don't think Brandon is the sort of boy to be scared by any normal storm, do you?" Sarah Jane asks Maria, whom shakes her head. I agreed. He certainly didn't seem like the type. "Maybe there is something weird about Lance's disappearance after all."

"I have a data match for twenty four children." Mr. Smith interrupts our conversation.

"Twenty-Four?" I question. That was a lot. I don't think this some regular kidnapping case. I mean, that's twenty-four? I've never heard of anyone having twenty-four kids at one time. This definitely was something strange.

"Their disappearances all coincide with instances of unexpected but short lived torrential rain." Mr. Smith replies. Just like the storm Brandon described. All these children are going missing during these storms? These definitely aren't typical child abductions.

"Why would it rain like that?" I ask before Sarah Jane could. I knew that would be her next question.

"Insufficient data." Mr. Smith answers. Well that's just great.

"Well Mr. Smith, why don't we go get you some more." Sarah Jane says. Maria and I both look at her. How exactly are we going to do that? What did she have in mind? Sarah Jane grabs some things and the three of us start working on building this device. I wasn't sure what she had in mind, but I'd help considering she is the expert.

"Pass me that spanner." Sarah Jane says and I do.

"What are we doing, exactly?" Maria asks. I had to admit, I was curious. I didn't really have a clue on what we were doing.

"What do you know about energy?" Sarah Jane asks Maria.

"It can't be created or destroyed." Maria says. I grin a bit. That was true except when it came to Kitty. But she was a different case. Science Laws didn't exactly apply to her.

"Now, a storm is created by, and in turn creates, energy. The residue hangs around for a while, and that could tell us quite a lot." Sarah Jane explains and I was starting to understand what she was getting at. Well this was going to be fun. "Now, put those rubber gloves on and pass me those two metal cylinders one at a time." She instructs Maria. But she was about to touch them without protection.

"No!" Sarah Jane and I both exclaim which in turn startles Maria.

"I said put the gloves on first!" Sarah Jane says.

"Those are made from Cibrianite Flux. Touch them both at the same time and without protection and you complete an electroneurological circuit which will put you out cold for an hour." I explain. We had similar things at Torchwood so I was familiar with a lot of things that Sarah Jane has in her attic.

Maria puts on the gloves.

"Oh. You know, we should get my dad over. He's good at DIY. We could say it's my science project. He's got lots of tools." Maria says, but turns around to see what the mask that Sarah Jane has on.

"I'm sure he hasn't got one of those." I laugh a bit. Torchwood had one. But I was sure her father didn't own an oxy-acetylene torch.

"Stand back!" Sarah Jane says and Maria moves back over to me as Sarah Jane turns it on. I smiled a bit; maybe I should come by for a visit more often.

I love my extended family.

* * *

Kitty's POV

After a while Luke, Clyde, and I moved over to the bench by the big trees.

"Sometimes it feels like I'll never fit into this world." Luke says. I knew the feeling all too well. "When I made a joke about Lance's name, it felt like a breakthrough because people laughed. But instead, it was another social miscalculation."

"Gaffe, Luke. It was a gaffe." Clyde corrects.

"Last week, you said a gaffe was where a dude lives." Luke says.

"It's different. Just stick to the text, okay?" Clyde says and I sigh and put my head on the table. Why did Clyde try to teach Luke slang in the first place?

"You see, things are so complex." Luke states.

Complex? You want to be grateful your old man didn't run off with your Aunt Melba." Clyde replies. What? I didn't know that. Well, I knew his dad wasn't around, but damn. I don't even know if there's a word to describe that.

"At least you guys aren't some alien freak." I say. I was fine with who I am most of the time, but it was hard. I know there are some things I never will get to experience like everyone else because of who I am, which really gets me down.

"Listen to me, I'm an expert in complex." Clyde says.

"You can explain things to me?" Luke asks.

"Just ask Encyclopaedia Clydannica." Clyde tells him and I laugh a bit. There's clever Clyde.

"And me." I add. At least then, he'd have two good resources.

"Go on, anything you want. Take your best shot."

"What's the purpose of games?" Luke asks. Well, that was an interesting first question. For some reason I thought—or at least hoped—he was going to ask him how to ask a girl out. But I guess this might be an easier question for Clyde to answer.

"Why play games?" Clyde asks, confirming.

"This." Luke says as he takes out the small poster for Combat 3000 that he got earlier today when I, he, and Maria were out. We all got one.

"This looks like war, but it's a game. Why?" Luke says. Well that was an interesting question. What would be the best answer? Another good question.

"It's just a laugh." Clyde answers.

"But they pretend to kill people." Luke points out, not understand what Clyde meant by that.

"Well the point of a game is to win. It's fun to win." I say. Luke always gets happy when he beats me at Chess. "Like when you beat me at Chess."

"But that's not killing anyone."

"You're killing the king." I say.

"But—"

"Okay, Luke, would you like to know why war games are fun?" Clyde asks. Was he suggesting we go play a round of laser tag? If he is, I'm definitely on board.

"Let's do it." I say and Luke nods in agreement.

* * *

Tiger's POV

We went into town. We took the device up onto the hill where the last storm had occurred.

"Ta da! Right, this is where Brandon and Kitty got caught in the rain. Come on, let's get her going." Sarah Jane says.

"Okay." Maria says as she glances at me.

This should be fun.

"Right. Now turn the dial on the left. Six point zero two for the electromagnetic pulse trace. Just got to calibrate the Kohonen net. Right switch to fifteen and the middle to two point six…" Sarah Jane instructs and both Maria and I do what we need to. I hope this works. "Now then. Right, fire it up!"

Maria and I both pulled the lever. Then energy out the device and into the sky.

"Wow." Maria and I both exclaimed in unison.

I had to admit, that was _cool_.

"Again." Sarah Jane says and I pull the lever again.

Nothing happened _again_. Wasn't something supposed to happen?

"Nothing. Once more." Maria pulls the lever.

"This doesn't make any sense. There should be some sort of reaction." As Sarah Jane says this while looking at the monitor, it starts to shower. It wasn't rain but it was something.

"I think it works." I said with a laugh while looking up at the sky. This is amazing. Nothing like this happens at Torchwood.

"My machine works!" Sarah Jane exclaims as the three of us laugh.

We collected a good amount of the particles that had fallen on the ground. Then we took it back to the attic so Mr. Smith could analyze them.

"Particles identified as entanglement shells." Mr. Smith tells us.

"Do you want to tell us what that is?" I ask.

"Used by climate engineers to terraform hostile planet environments in order to support life. They stimulate rainfall." Mr. Smith explains, but then Maria cuts in.

"Ealing doesn't need terraforming. It gets too much rain as it is." Maria says. I laugh a bit as it was true in a way. It rain here quite a bit.

"Can I continue?" Mr. Smith asks.

"Please." Sarah Jane and I say.

"Entanglement shells can also be a byproduct of some form of transdimensional energy dispersal." Mr. Smith explains. That explains _everything_.

"What?" Maria asks.

"Teleportation." I say and turn to Sarah Jane.

"Aliens. I knew it!" Sarah Jane says.

"So Lance was kidnapped by aliens?" Maria asks. She didn't seem to really believe it.

"Oh, they've been kidnapping people from Earth for decades for one reason or another." Sarah Jane explains to her.

"The question is, why Lance? And from _where_?" I say. "Mr. Smith, can you pinpoint the center of the storm on Saturday?" I ask.

"I will access a military satellite." Mr. Smith confirms.

We will figure this out.

* * *

Kitty's POV

Luke, Clyde, and I got our gaming equipment on and both Clyde and I explained to Luke what he needed to know.

"You shoot out people's sensors. If you get hit, your gun goes down for five seconds and you lose a life. You get one hundred lives. The person at the end with the most lives left, wins." Clyde explains.

"Last man standing kind of thing." I sum up.

"I still don't get the point." Luke says.

"You just wait until the adrenaline starts pumping." Clyde says and I smile a bit. I think Clyde seemed more excited about this than Luke.

"You'll see." I tell him.

Then we heard a noise. I guess we were about to start the game.

"Attention! Warriors of the future, take your places at the arena doors. Prepare to do battle! Show no mercy! Take no prisoners! This is a fight for survival! Only one can be the ultimate warrior! Battle commences in ten seconds."

"You ready?" I ask Luke. I was.

This is going to be fun.

"five, four, three…"

"Take no prisoners." Clyde whispers and I laugh.

"Commence combat!" Then we all run into the combat zone.

* * *

Tiger's POV

"This is animated data from a NATO satellite covering Western Europe taken on Saturday at 16:04."

"Run it again and slow it down. People never really vanish without a trace. There's always a footprint, a tyre track, something. You've just got to know where to look." Sarah Jane tells Maria.

"Stop!" I tell Mr. Smith. "Show me what's right there, at the heart of it." Mr. Smith shows us an image of a building. Why did it look so familiar?

"I know that place! We were there earlier. Me, Luke, and Kitty." Maria says showing us a poster for it. "Combat 3000."

"Right. That laser tag place." I say. They had one in Cardiff too. Now that I think about it, I think we had one in Cardiff. I wonder if kids have gone missing from that one as well.

I guess we'll find out.

* * *

Kitty's POV

I was shooting and moving in any way possible to avoid getting hit. I didn't even really have to try. I had enhanced instincts. I saw Luke getting hit so I pushed him into cover. "Move!" I yelled and then spun around the hit another guy. I noticed Clyde was actually pretty good at this. I hit a girl that was about to hit him.

"Cover me." I tell him and cover each other backs before going into cover. Luke then starts to get better and hits a few others. We take cover again. We wait as two walk over.

"Luke. Now!" I say and we hit the two kids, whom are now out of the game.

"Nice." Luke says. I guess he was starting to understand why this was so fun.

"Cover me!" Clyde says.

"Cover me!" I say as a hit another player. "Watch out!"

"Go, Luke. We'll cover you!" Clyde and I say. We cover each other's backs. At one point I don't move fast enough and I get hit again.

"Luke! I need cover!" I say quickly and Luke comes to my defense. When my gun is on again, I help Clyde hit some other players. Then the alarm sounds and the game is over.

"Come on!" I say as I rush the boys over to score screen.

"Kitty you won!" Luke exclaims.

"You're second." I say and high five him.

"Clyde's third." Luke states and I nod. That wasn't bad.

"You know what they say. Third's the charm." Clyde says which causes both Luke and I laugh.

"How did you only lose ten lives?" Luke asks me.

"Instinct." I literally can't help it. I was _born_ with it.

"Maybe we should go again." Clyde suggests

"I thought you said it was for kids?" I say, giving him a look.

"Yeah, it is, but it's all part of Luke's education. Don't worry, I'm not enjoying it or anything." Clyde replies and I roll my eyes. Yeah, he seemed like he wasn't having any fun at all. I think he actually is having more fun than Luke.

"That's an impressive score, Soldier Seven and Eight." We turn around to see the man that had given Luke, Maria, and I posters earlier today. He was talking to both of us since I was seven and Luke was eight.

"Clyde says it was beginner's luck, but I've got better reflexes and hand to eye coordination than most kids." Luke says. "And Kitty has a good instinct."

"You do? Wow! Well, you two would make great Future Warriors, Soldiers." He says.

"Thanks." I say.

"You mean I'd be good at killing people, if the eventuality arose?" Luke asks and I sigh, letting my head hang down. _Oh Luke_.

"I'm betting he doesn't get invited to a lot of parties." He states.

"I was showing him what to do. He's Luke, which makes me Obi Wan Kenobi." Clyde says. "Soldier nine." I guess that makes me Leia then. Strongest female character and Luke's sister. Though I see Clyde as Han more than Obi-Wan. Wait, Leia and Han love each other._ Does that mean I like him like Leia likes Han?_

"Okay, listen up. Me and Mister Kudlak, he's the proprietor, we run a special competition for the more skilled competitors. It's Level Two. Now, what do you think? Are you three up for it?" He asks us. There's a level two? That sounds fun. And I'm sure Clyde won't object to another round.

"Yeah!" Clyde says. Just as I thought.

"You good for another round?" I ask Luke who quickly nods. I guess he was having fun too. Not that I wasn't. This is really fun.

"Good." Mr. Grandham says before walking away. Though there was something about that man that makes my skin crawl. But I don't think about much longer as Clyde and Luke push me into the next room.

* * *

Tiger's POV

Sarah Jane drove to Combat 3000 in town and we waited in line to get up to the ticket kiosk. We get up to the front and see the older woman whose name—well there was no name tag. "Welcome to the unique gaming experience that is Combat 3000. Zap Those Drones." She says. I assume she had to say that every time. She sounded really bored.

"Hi. I'd like to book a party. I've heard a lot about this place. Apparently, it's the nuts." Sarah Jane and both Maria and I stare at her. I look back at woman who always was shooting us a strange look.

"Okay, let's agree to never say that again." Maria tells Sarah Jane seriously. Why did I find that amusing?

"I wouldn't if I were you." The woman says.

"I'm sorry?" I ask.

"For her, is it? I'd take her to see a film. You don't want to come here. It's mental. Used to be lovely and peaceful till Mister Grantham took over." She explains.

"Mr. Grandham?" Sarah Jane questions.

"Mmm. Him and his partner, Mister Kudlak. Not that anybody ever sees him." She says. So it all changed when those two showed up. _Interesting_.

"Would it be possible for us to speak with him?" I ask.

"Do you know, it always seems to be raining since they moved in?" She says. They must be the ones doing this. They are the reason these kids are disappearing. And if no one ever sees this Kudlak, I have a feeling he wouldn't be very appealing to public's eye.

"Tell you what, why don't we just go through? I can see you're busy." Sarah Jane says quickly and we move to go look for the office. Eventually we find it.

"This looks like a good place to look." I say and Sarah Jane uses her sonic lipstick to open the door. Then we start going through everything.

"What are we looking for exactly?" Maria asks.

"You'll know when you find it. Just see what bubbles to the top." Sarah Jane says. That means she doesn't know. It happens a lot when Jack and I are looking for alien objects.

"Does that mean you don't know?" Maria asks.

"Perhaps I can help." We turn around to see a tall man with dark hair and an ear piece on.

"Mister Grantham, I presume. Not Mister Kudlak. No, I hear he likes to stay in the shadows. I wonder why that is?" Sarah Jane says.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my office?" He asks.

"Sarah Jane Smith, journalist." She says handing him her card.

"Tiger Jones. Cardiff Police Department." I say.

"Where's your badge?" He asks.

I actually did have one. I pulled it out and showed him. I had Jack make me a fake one for emergencies.

"Who's she?"

"Work experience girl." Sarah Jane tells him, putting her arm protectively around Maria.

"I'm doing a story on laser games and their effect on aggression levels among young people." Sarah Jane says.

"No comment. Now get out."

"And I'm investigating the disappearance of several children, whom have all gone missing in the middle of a freak storm, and in every city that there's a Combat 3000." I say.

"Any comment on Lance Metcalf, the boy that disappeared three days ago?" Sarah Jane asks.

"Twenty four children have disappeared recently. Manchester, Brighton, Leeds, Inverness, and so on. Like I said, all cities where there's a Combat 3000. Every time, in the middle of a freak storm." I say. "It just seems odd, doesn't?"

"Still no comment, Mr. Grandham?"

"Do you know why people come to Combat 3000, Miss Smith? Miss Jones?" He asks us. I don't know. To have fun, I'm pretty sure.

"They come for the guns." He says as he takes out a gun and points it at us. It's times like this is where I wish I had a gun.

* * *

Kitty's POV

They explained what would happen in level two. We had only ten lives instead of one hundred, which Clyde and I both said was easy. I don't know why he said it. He lost more than half of his one hundred lives. I didn't lose many. But I guess he just wanted to sound cocky.

We were waiting for the alarm to sound for the game to begin.

"The others are playing by the old rules, last man standing. If we work as a team, we'll have the strategic advantage." Luke says.

I nodded at Luke as I turned to Clyde.

"Like I said. It'll be a piece of cake." Clyde says.

When the alarm sounds, we run for cover. Then we start to shoot other plays. I duck and move so most of the times they fire, they miss me. Luke, Clyde, and I cover each other and until we get near the end.

"Okay, that's it. The door to the World Championships. How many lives do you have left?" I say.

"Six." Luke says.

"Four."

"I have Eight." I tell them.

"I think we're well ahead of the opposition." Clyde says and I nod.

"That's because I pretty much got everyone else out." I laugh.

"How were you able to dodge all that?" Clyde asks, noticing that I almost never took a hit when a lot of times I easily could have.

"I guess I'm just good at games." I answer quickly.

"Are you two ready for this?" Clyde asks.

"Remember what the manager said. Be ready for a surprise attack." Luke reminds us. I don't forget. I assume he had other gunmen close to the door.

"I'm ready to rock." Clyde says and I smile, before turning to Luke.

"And we're ready to roll." Luke and I say in unison.

We go through and cover each other's backs as we are shot at by gunmen. They were obviously adults, but that didn't mean a thing. We could do this.

* * *

Tiger's POV

"Move!" He yells and we are moved into a corner.

"Oh, please don't be offended, but this isn't the first time I've had a gun pointed at me." Sarah Jane says.

"And guns from other planets." I add.

"Oh, I'm afraid I've—we've rather lost count." Sarah Jane says.

"Will you die happy if I tell you that I'm impressed?" He asks.

"I'll die happy when I get Lance Metcalf and the other twenty three children you've kidnapped back to their parents. _Safe_ and well." Sarah Jane says.

"Don't worry about them, Miss Smith. Children adore war games." Mr. Grandham says and then I look out the window at hearing it start to rain. That's not good.

"It's raining." Maria whispers as Mr. Grandham takes a drink of water.

"They're charging up the teleport." I say. They're getting ready to take another child. We can't let that happen.

We then hear Mr. Grandham scream. I guess Mr. Kudlak just screamed into his ear piece.

"Don't you have any conscience about what you're doing with those children, Mister Grantham?" I ask him.

"Let me tell you about conscience. A conscience is like a stone in your shoe. You cannot begin to imagine the relief once you get rid of it." He says. Sometimes humans are worse than aliens. I would know. "Goodbye, Miss Smith. Miss Jones."

"Just a moment, please. Just a moment. Bit of lippy. Last request." Sarah Jane says cleverly. He gives me a look and I sigh to look annoyed for affect. He then starts to laugh—letting her have it. Maybe Mr. Grandham isn't as smart as he looks. Sarah Jane sonics his ear piece allowing us to get away and go look for the control room.

* * *

Kitty's POV

We made it into the corridor.

"Yes!" Clyde exclaims.

"What happens now? Do we get like a trophy or something?" Luke asks as we go down the corridor.

"I don't know. But this—this seems _weird_." I say. I had a _bad_ feeling about this. Maybe we should turn back? Well, I guess can't with it being closed off now.

"Come on, it's just a game." Luke insists.

But I'm just not so sure.

* * *

Tiger's POV

We found some sort of control room with monitors.

"What exactly does a matter transporter look like?" Maria asks we get close to the screen and see three kids. Oh my god.

"Look! It's Luke, Kitty, and Clyde." Sarah Jane exclaims.

* * *

Kitty's POV

We turn the corner and walk into the chamber. Then the door closes behind us.

I really have a _bad_ feeling about this.

"What's going on?" Clyde asks.

"I don't know." Luke says.

Then I suddenly something. It felt familiar. _Really familiar_. And not in a good way. I think may have just made a big mistake coming here.

* * *

Tiger's POV

What can we do? Can we do anything? Maybe we can turn it off. But before we could do anything, we watched as Luke, Kitty, and Clyde disappeared and were teleported to—who knows where.

"No!" Sarah Jane and I scream.

"Be proud of them." We turn around to see this brown alien. I can see why he chose to remain in the shadows.

"What have you done with my children?" Sarah Jane asks.

"Where did you send them?" I ask.

"Into darkness."

* * *

**A/N: I keep writing really long chapter recently. But I guess that's a good thing. So Kitty and Clyde had a small fight and there were some scenes with Lance and Kitty trying to have "a date". While Luke, Kitty, and Clyde were busy playing laser tag, Tiger came to help Sarah Jane and Maria. I made sets for Kitty's outfits on _polyvore_. Please don't forget to review.**


	8. Warriors Of Kudlak ll

**Disclaimer: I don't own any _Sarah Jane Adventures _characters, except Kitty and Tiger. They are mine. All the rest belong to BBC and Russell T. Davies.**

* * *

Tiger's POV

"You bring them back now!" I screamed, but I felt Sarah Jane pull me back as the alien Kudlak took out his gun. Frankly, this didn't really scare me. I've seen so much worse in the years working for Torchwood. Besides, this is about Kitty. He just took my niece, her brother, and one of her friends. Now that's about 27 children. Why has he been taking all these children?

"I don't like to kill unarmed women and children, but forgive me, this is war." Kudlak replied.

"Who said we're unarmed?" I replied as Sarah Jane then fired the gun she took from Mr. Grandham.

"Run!" Sarah Jane exclaimed and the three of us started to run. We ran as fast as we could to get away from Kudlak. We past Mr. Grandham on the way—Kudlak's not going to be happy with him. We ran downstairs and looked around for a way out.

"Where now?" Maria asks as my eyes scan the room.

"There must be an emergency exit around here." I say. I hear footsteps coming from behind us. Sarah Jane and I lead Maria over from pillar to pillar as Kudlak starts to shoot at us.

"Are you alright?" Maria asks, looking at Sarah Jane. I guess Maria wasn't used to the whole being fired at. I was. She knew that too. The guns apparently come with working for Torchwood.

"UNIT Training. Never forget it." Sarah Jane says as another blast hits the pillar we're standing against on the other side. We start to run again.

"This way!" Maria yells as she finds a fire exit. Sarah Jane uses her sonic lipstick to open the door and we run out of the building and out into the street after she had used it to lock the door once again. That would stop Kudlak from coming after us.

"What about Luke, Kitty, and Clyde?" Maria asks looking at Sarah Jane.

I was just about to ask that myself. Though I knew we'd figure out a way. No way was I letting an alien getting away with stealing all these children with my niece included.

"They're not there anymore, but we'll find them. First we have to find out who we're up against." Sarah Jane says as we start to walk back to her car. I guess that means we go back to the attic so we can talk to Mr. Smith.

* * *

Kitty's POV

I suddenly felt really dizzy and sort of nauseous. The feeling, I had just felt was familiar—it was short, but I had felt some type of energy. Whatever it was—it's familiar.

"Whoa! What was all that about? If you ask me, someone went over the top with the effects budget." Clyde says.

"I feel sick." Luke says.

"Me too." I say as my back hits the back of the wall. I slide down onto the floor. I didn't feel well and not just because of the nausea. I have a really bad feeling something has gone wrong.

"Well, do me a favour. If this is where they hand us the trophy, don't puke in it." Clyde replies and I glare at him.

"Don't be an asshole." I say. Luke moves closer to me and I wrap an arm around him as the sick feeling slowly went away. That may be slowly subsiding, but my feeling that something bad has happened has not.

After a while Clyde tries to open the door again. Like that hadn't worked the first time.

"Where is everyone? I want my ticket to the World Championships." Clyde says.

"I thought you were getting worried before." Luke says.

"Nope that was me." I interject. The only thing Clyde was worried about was getting his stupid video game trophy.

"Nah. Adrenaline hype, that's all. Look, nothing's happened to us. We're just stuck in this room off the arena waiting for that Grantham guy to come get us." Clyde tries to reassure us, but it wasn't working.

"I don't know, Clyde. Something's not right." I say and then suddenly the door opens. Luke and I stand up, but I made him stand behind me. We kept as much distance as we could from the three men in suits we had saw in the game. I have a bad feeling about this.

"About time. Are you the honour guards? Are you going to do this properly? You know what, Luke? I like their style here." Clyde says as he turns around to us. They then grab him and take him out. "Hey, what are you doing? Get off me!" Clyde exclaims as they took him. As they approached us I tried to fight the other two off, but one grabs me and holds a gun to my head.

The other one takes hold of Luke. They drag us out and throw us into some sort of crate with Clyde. They shut it and it's mostly dark.

"Kitty!" I hear the two of them shout.

"I'm fine." I say.

"Are you alright Luke?" I ask and he nods.

"You were the one with a gun to your head." Luke points out.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Clyde interjects and I roll my eyes. He couldn't see it as it's almost completely pitch black. I decided we needed a little light so I made my eyes glow so we could see each other. I watch as Clyde is startled.

"Kitty, you're eyes—"

"Yeah. They are very blue." I replied.

"What the hell is going on here? We just got shoved into a crate." Clyde says.

"Yeah, we're not in trouble." I say sarcastically.

I knew something was going on. But I still don't know what or why.

* * *

Tiger's POV

"Mr. Smith, I need you. Luke, Kitty, and Clyde have been abducted by an alien. I need you to identify the species." Sarah Jane says as Mr. Smith comes out of the wall.

"Please describe." Mr. Smith says.

"Humanoid. Brownish face." Sarah Jane says.

'Kind of slimy." Maria adds.

"Wide cheekbones." I tell him.

"No. Wider. And big eyes." Sarah Jane says and we look at the image Mr. Smith had. It looked pretty similar. "Yes, I think that's it."

"Uvodni. Their home planet is in Spiral Cluster of the Dragon Nebula, thirty four thousand light years from Earth." Mr. Smith says.

"His name is Kudlak." I add. Maybe that could tell us something about this alien in particular.

"Accessing Uvodni database. Kudlak. General Uvlavad Kudlak. One of the Uvodni Signus Brigade's most decorated warriors." Mr. Smith tell us. So he's a solider. "Uvodni were part of a planetary alliance that fought the Malakh in the Ghost Wars of the Horsehead Nebula."

"Who are the Malakh?" Maria asks. I shivered at the thought.

"Not very nice to know." I say. That's almost an understatement.

"They'd start a war with you just for looking at them." Sarah Jane explains.

"When other allied worlds had been crushed by the Malakh Empire, the Uvodni continued to fight." Mr. Smith continues.

"But why is Kudlak on Earth abducting children?" I bring up the question at hand.

"My last data registration of General Kudlak is from a cybergon download with Zantoxian trade vessel that passed through the Solar System two months ago." Mr. Smith says.

"What?" Maria asks.

"Mister Smith sometimes likes to connect with onboard computers of passing alien vessels." Sarah Jane explains.

"It pays to keep in touch." Mr. Smith adds and I almost chuckle a bit. I guess it would.

"So, what about Kudlak?" I ask.

"Twenty years ago, the Uvodni suffered casualties in a battle with the Malakh. Kudlak was injured and forced to leave the front line." Mr. Smith says.

"That doesn't tell us why he's taken Luke, Kitty, and Clyde." Maria points out.

"Well, maybe it does. Remember what Grantham said in his office?" Sarah Jane says.

"Children love war games." I say. I could even hear his filthy voice saying it.

"An old soldier like Kudlak, he wouldn't just retire. I think he's been here recruiting." Sarah Jane says and I felt my stomach hurt. Kitty being recruited for war. And I thought this couldn't get any worse. Kitty's been through war before and it did not end well. I glanced at Maria and noticed she looked confused on what Sarah Jane means; I know exactly what she's getting at.

"He's looking for soldiers." I say.

* * *

Kitty's POV

"I've got no signal. You?" Clyde says.

"Nothing." Luke says. "My battery's dead."

"I left mine at home." I say.

"Oh man, a bucket. This is not good." Clyde says and both Luke and I turned around to see a bucket. I gather by the bucket, that this is our prison cell in a way.

"I think you're right. Did you feel it back then? The floor was vibrating." Luke says. I had felt the floor vibrating not too long after they put us in the crate. I guess they were moving us somewhere—wherever we are because I knew we're not just sitting in Combat 3000 storage.

"Which means?" Clyde asks.

"It wasn't doing that before. I don't think we're at Combat 3000 anymore." Luke says.

"Well I think that was obvious." Clyde replies.

"Will you just shut up?" I say. Clyde's not really helping the situation by lashing out at Luke. At least he is staying calm.

The crate eventually stops moving and then I hear a slam of a door.

Luke then picks up a piece of metal he found in here. He then uses it to hook the pin so we could get out the crate. Of course, I could have just blown the door down, but that works too. We looked around and there were a couple of crates in this big room.

Where the hell are we?

"If either of you have got any idea what's going on around here, I'd love to hear it." Clyde says as he looks around.

"Well we're certainly not in Combat 3000 anymore." I say.

"Who's there?" We turn our heads at hearing the sound of a girl's voice coming from the crate behind us.

"You heard that too?" Clyde asks. Both Luke I nodded as we then opened the crate. Inside sat a girl whom was sitting down covered in a blanket. So we're not the only ones here.

"Whoa, ho! Looks like things are finally picking up round here. What's your name?" Clyde asks.

"Jen." She tells us. "Who are you?" She was directing the question at Clyde first.

"I'm Clyde." He says, giving her a look as he was trying to flirt. I roll my eyes. Of course, because this is the best time for that!

"I'm Kitty and this is Luke." I say as I give her my hand and help her out of the crate.

"Look, have you got a reason for sitting in a crate or are you like us, itching for a clue to what the hell is going on around here?" Clyde asks her as Luke goes to open another one of those crates.

"I won level 2 at Combat 3000. Next thing, those jokers are locking me up." Jen says.

"Same as us." I comment.

"Kitty! Clyde! I think I've found you that clue." Luke says. I look up and smile at seeing Lance. I run over and give him a hug.

"Lance!" I exclaim as I hug him.

"Sorry I missed our date." He says and I laugh a bit.

"That's not important. Look, I don't want to freak you out—well worry you, but your mum's been out of her mind worried about you." I tell him.

"What about you?" Lance asks me and I grin a bit.

"Yeah, maybe a bit." I say. Of course I was.

* * *

Tiger's POV

"Mr. Smith, do you have a trace on the storm today when Luke, Kitty, and Clyde were taken?" Sarah Jane asks.

"Yes. I have been monitoring weather conditions across the country." Mr. Smith says.

"Is it possible to track the transmat beam to calculate where it's taken them?" I ask. I knew what Sarah Jane was getting that. Hopefully we can find out where they are and get them before Kudlak tries to send them anywhere near some alien battlefield.

"Detection of such a transmission trail requires synchronous data scraping in eleven dimensions around Combat 3000." Mr. Smith says.

"Can you do it?" I ask, my voice raising a bit. I was worried. I was really worried.

"Of course." Mr. Smith confirms and I sigh in relief. But then I turn my head at hearing the sound of broken glass. I look at Sarah Jane and nod.

"Stay here." Sarah Jane tells us.

She leaves to go downstairs. I follow closely behind her, likewise Maria to me. Maria and I stay on the steps as Sarah Jane heads into her living room. We watch as Mr. Grandham stands there holding a gun at her. _Oh wonderful. Him again_.

"I know, I probably should have called you first, but—"

"Not at all, Mister Grantham. I'm always delighted to study new forms of human low life in the comfort of my home." Sarah Jane replies.

"You are a cool bird, I'll give you that." Mr. Grandtham comments.

"Collaborating with an alien child abductor. Tut, tut, tut. That really is a new depth in the low life stakes." Sarah Jane says as I quietly take out my gun and point it at Mr. Grandham, but then Maria taps me on the shoulder. She points to the Cibrianite Flux cylinders. I smiled as I put the gun in my pocket.

This was a better idea.

One less murder that Torchwood needs to cover up.

"I didn't come here to discuss business dealings, Miss Smith."

"Business dealings? You're helping that monster press gang children into a war light years away just for money?" Sarah Jane asks as Maria and I get gloves on.

"It's what makes the galaxy go round." Mr. Grandham says.

"Oh, you're despicable!" Sarah Jane says as Maria and I each pick up one cylinder and slowly walk over to Mr. Grandham.

"And you are done for." He says cocking the gun. We then touch him with the cylinders and he falls to the floor unconscious. I put them back over where they should be and the three of us kneel over Mr. Grandham, whom was on the ground.

"No, Mister Grantham. I think you're the one that's done with." Sarah Jane says with a laugh before high-fiving Maria and I.

We make a good team don't we?

* * *

Kitty's POV

We had opened a few other crates and now there are seven of us. We were sitting on the crates in a circle.

"So we all played Combat 3000 and ended up here?" I questioned.

"We played all over the place. London, Brighton, Manchester, Leeds and Inverness. Kids from all over the country must have gone missing. But how did we get here?" Clyde says.

"Wherever here is." Jen adds, looking around. She had a good point.

"What's it for? Who are they and what do they want with us?" Luke questioned. I almost don't want to know. Whatever they want us for can't be good. I knew that for certain.

"I played that stupid game again and again just to get to level two, and I end up in a crate. What's going on?" Lance asked, looking really confused and conflicted.

"We'll figure this out." I said while looking at Lance, but I was talking to everyone. Then we turned our attentions to the door. It sounded like those men were coming back. "They're coming." I say as we then hid behind the crates.

"Just stick with me. I'll look after you." I hear Clyde whisper to Jen. I rolled my eyes. As one of the men goes to a crate to open, Jen and I push him in. Luke, Lance, and I lock him inside.

Jen and I start to laugh once we face Clyde.

"Just stick with me. _I'll_ look after you." Jen says and I laugh. Clyde just kind of stares and shifts awkwardly. Luke and I pat his shoulder.

"Come on." Luke says and we leave the room.

We had to find a way out of here—if there is one.

But then we heard the guard shooting the crate to get out.

"Run!" I yell and we all run in one direction. I take Luke and Clyde's hands and run, leading us down a passageway.

"Where the heck are we? Where do we go?" Lance questions.

"This way." Luke says.

"Why this way?" Lance asks.

"Why not?" I ask. I mean, it's not like he had a map or anything. We run for a little while until Lance stops.

"When did the moon turn blue?" He asks and I go and look.

"That isn't the moon." I say with a smile appearing on my face at the sight.

"We can't be." Lance says, denying what was right in front of him.

"Oh man, we are." Clyde says.

"I never thought it would be so beautiful." Luke says and I smile at him.

It is beautiful. I never thought I'd be able to see the Earth like this again. I wish this was a better situation because I could literally spend an hour staring at it if I could. No better way to describe the sight in front of my eyes than how Luke did.

It's _beautiful_.

One thing's for sure however…

"We're a long way from home."

* * *

Tiger's POV

When we got back to the attic, Mr. Smith had found out where the kids are being teleported—more specifically where Luke, Kitty, and Clyde had been teleported.

Earth's orbit.

"They're in space?" Maria questioned.

"In earth's orbit." I add.

"Twenty two thousand miles over our heads. But it could be worse." Sarah Jane points out. I guess this is kind of a good thing.

"How?" Maria asks.

"The transporter could have sent them right across the galaxy to the Uvodni world." I say with a slight laugh. It was good that didn't happen.

"But they're in space. It doesn't matter whether it's Earth's orbit or the planet of the apes. Unless you've got a friend at NASA that'll lend us a shuttle, we're stuffed, and so are Luke, Kitty, and Clyde." Maria starts to panic.

"Maria, we'll get them back." I assure her. I'm sure Sarah Jane has a plan.

"How?" She asks, turning to Sarah Jane.

"Mister Grantham is going to help us." She tells us.

* * *

Kitty's POV

"It's a trick. It's got to be a trick. We didn't fly anywhere." Jen tries to rationalize.

"We were teleported." Luke and I both say.

"Yeah, right. Like beam me up, Scotty." Jen replies in disbelief.

"Trust me. It's real!" Clyde says, trying to convince them.

Then there was a bang. Not good.

"And that's a real gun." I say. "We need to run." I say and we start to run down the passageway again.

"If we're really in space, how are we going to get away?" Lance asks.

"We'll find a way." I say, but then stop in my tracks at seeing a brown alien.

"My warriors. Such very fine warriors." He says.

_I don't like the sound of that._

The alien called Kudlak then brings us to this room with computers.

"What are we doing here? What's with all this warrior stuff? All we did was win a game of laser tag!" Clyde asks.

"Hey, maybe that's it. Maybe this is just another part of the game. Level Three." Lance tries to rationalize. If only that were true. At this point, I'd pay for that to be true.

"Silence! Behold your Mistress." Kudlak says and we look at the computer screen.

"Welcome, my warriors." She says.

"We're not warriors." I say.

"We're kids." Luke adds.

"None of those before you had the initiative to escape the holding deck. None forced my return to the ship to deal with them. You are good warrior stock." Kudlak says.

"This is such rubbish." Clyde shakes his head. I could tell this was scaring him a bit.

"You have proved yourself in the arena. You have hearts of heroes. You will not suffer our enemies to live and we will honour your sacrifice." The Mistress says.

I don't believe what I'm hearing. They are just taking kids from earth to fight in their war. This is mad. I hate war. I hate the idea of killing. I could never—I just can't.

"Hey, your majesty or whatever. No offence, but I think you're getting a bit mixed up here. Back in the arena, we were playing." Clyde says.

"And what is play if it is not a preparation for life?" Mistress questions.

I decided to step in.

"Fight your own war." I say. "We want no part of it."

"We just want to go home!" Clyde says.

I then turned my attention to Luke whom was messing with the computers. Oh why?

"Luke!" I exclaimed as I pulled him over to me.

"Such determination. Such loyalty to each other. You have chosen well, Kudlak." The Mistress says.

"What if we refuse to fight?" I ask. "What then?"

"Then you will be cowards. You will not fall as heroes. But nevertheless, you will die."

I'm not having this. I didn't survive my own race's war to be put to fight in another. And I'm certainly not going to let them take all these other kids, including my own brother.

I had to figure something out.

* * *

Tiger's POV

Once Mr. Grandham had woken up, we were back at Combat 3000. I held him at gunpoint as we walked into the control room.

"That teleporter is here, Mister Grantham. You're going to take us to it." Sarah Jane says.

"And then what? Are you going to beam yourself up to the Uvodni ship and take them on with your lipstick?" Mr. Grandham mocks as he sits down in his chair.

"You won't be so cocky when you go down for abducting all those children." Maria says.

"So you're going to tell the police that I helped some butt ugly alien send kids to war in a galaxy far away? It won't be me going down, love. It will be you, down to the funny farm." Mr. Grandham chuckles a bit. Does he really think he's so clever? I started to laugh a bit. Did he really think we're that thick?

"Who needs to mention aliens? There's enough evidence to link you to the disappearances. I doubt that men like you fare too well in prison." I pointed out, which got Mr. Grandham to shut up.

"All right, all right, all right. I'll help you out as much as I can, for all it's worth." He agrees. We were about to go into the room for the transport, but then he stopped us.

"The first thing is, it's not Kudlak that calls all the shots." He adds.

Well, if he doesn't, who does?

* * *

Kitty's POV

We were all locked into another holding deck. I was sitting next to Clyde. We were all just kind of in shock and not sure what to do. I don't know what to do, but that's not stopping me from trying to think of something. I was not about to go fight in some war. I can't.

"No way am I fighting in some war of theirs." I whisper.

"It's not our fight." Jen says.

"What's going to stop them from sending us?" Lance points out.

"Clyde, can I have your mobile?" Luke comes over and asks. I was going to give him mine but then remembered I don't have mine.

"We're in space, Luke. Who are you going to ring? Have you got a number for Captain Kirk?" Clyde asks and I almost laugh. But I wasn't in the laughing mood with what's about to happen.

"Who?" Luke asks. Right, he hadn't seen _Star Trek_. If we get home, I might have to educate him.

"Don't break it." Clyde rolls his eyes.

"Not like it'll matter in a couple hours." I point out, since it doesn't look like they are trying to figure out a plan. I get up and go over to Luke. He was much better company right now.

"What's her deal?" I hear Jen ask.

"I don't know." Clyde says. Yeah, he wouldn't understand. None of them would, except for Luke who knew everything about me. I sit against the wall and shut my eyes. I would give anything to get out of this mess.

"You alright?" Luke asks.

"You know I'm not." I say.

"Right." Luke says awkwardly. "We'll get out of this. Want to help?"

I look at what Luke's doing and instantly realize what he's trying to do. I smiled. Brilliant.

"Oh you're brilliant." I whisper as I try to help him. The faster the better. We needed as much time as we could to get out of here. We finished a couple minutes later as Clyde and the other babbled about stuff. I wasn't listening to them that much.

"We need to get out of here." Lance says.

"But what can we do? We're on a spaceship. The only way we're getting off is if they send us into the middle of some alien war." Jen says.

"Or we steal a shuttlecraft." Luke and I say together in unison.

"What? What was that?" Clyde asks, looking over at us.

"We've wired Clyde's mobile into the ship's computer." Luke tells him.

"They did what?" Jen asks.

"Sorry my friends are sort of geeks." Clyde says and I glare at him.

"Yeah well _these geeks_ are about to save your lives, so you should shut up." I say, before turning back to Luke so he can talk and explain what the plan is.

"This is a plan of the spacecraft. We're here. This is where they took us to see the Mistress. And this, I'm pretty sure, is a…"

"Shuttlecraft." I say as I high five him.

"Yeah, genius. He can wire your phone into an alien computer, but can you fly an alien shuttlecraft?" Jen asks and then Clyde quickly cuts in.

"No, but they can wire my phone up to an alien computer. Give them a chance." Clyde says.

"And actually I can." I say. I look around as everyone stared at me. "My Auntie has a very _complex_ job." I say, which is sort of where I learned.

"It doesn't make any difference if she can fly it or not. We're not going anywhere." Lance says, but I smile at Luke as he hits a button.

"Wanna wager?" Luke comments as the door opens.

The rest of them leave the room as Luke, Clyde, and I stay back for a second. I wrap my arm around Luke. We—well mostly he—_Luke_ had done well.

"It's a bet Luke. A bet." Clyde corrects before he leaves the space. I kept my arm around Luke as we followed.

We are getting out of here.

* * *

Tiger's POV

"I'll warn you again, Mister Grantham, if you don't uphold your side of the bargain and see to it that we reach the Uvodni ship in one piece, my friend Mr. Smith has detailed files on you. It'll be in the hands of the police by midnight." Sarah Jane warns as we set foot into the chamber.

"Don't worry, Miss Smith. I'll get you and your friends up to the Uvodni ship. Why wouldn't I? You're never going to come back." He laughs.

"Don't worry, Mr. Grandham. We'll be back." I promised as he hit the button and sent us up.

* * *

Kitty's POV

"Not far now." Luke says.

"What was it, first right or second right?" Clyde asks.

"Second." I say.

"No, it was the first." Lance argues.

Then suddenly we are surrounded by guards in some of the directions, cutting off our options. Not good. We run in one direction and Luke fiddles with the door. I really hope this is the shuttlecraft and I can figure out how this one works. I only flew one from where I'm from.

"Stay calm." Luke tells Clyde and Lance whom were starting to panic.

"I think it would help if you get it open." I pointed out as I just wanted to get out of here. Each minute I stayed here—the worse I felt.

After a few moments, Clyde got more and more panicky.

"Yeah, I've gone past worried. I'm not even stopping at anxious. I'm full throttle into panicked totally beyond reason. Will you get a move on?" Clyde exclaimed as the door opened. "You're enjoying yourself, aren't you?" He questions, giving Luke an annoyed look.

Luke and I smile.

"A little bit." Luke confirms as we go through it. Then Luke tries to show me something as we are being shot at again.

"Not now Luke." I say as I take his hand.

* * *

Tiger's POV

We had stopped at the window at seeing the view of the Earth. I can't remember the last time I had seen it like this. It's so beautiful.

"It's been so long." I say.

"I never thought I would lay eyes on a sight like this again." Sarah Jane says.

"It's incredible. Even after everything I've seen, I never thought I'd see this." Maria says.

"Maybe if everybody could see the Earth from up here, they might appreciate it more." I say. I wish they would. Earth is a beautiful place and some people are just bent on destroying it. And not just some aliens. Some humans are just as bad or worse.

"Come on, Maria. We have to go." Sarah Jane says as we go and find a control room of sorts.

"What is the meaning of this? Who are you?" The computer asks.

"My name is Sarah Jane Smith and I want my children back."

* * *

Kitty's POV

"Kitty, look what I've just seen on their computer banks." Luke tried to show me something, but I stopped him. It looked like a video and this wasn't exactly the time for funny YouTube videos or whatever. We needed to get out here.

"The shuttlecraft!" I exclaim as guards shots are getting closer. "Go!" I yell, but stop at seeing Kudlak standing front of the door to the shuttlecraft.

"Warriors, I salute you. Yours is without doubt the finest war blood I have been honoured to gather. And now it is time to leave, to take your place on the Uvodni front line." Kudlak says, saluting us.

No. We _failed_.

* * *

Tiger's POV

"What do you know of my war?" The Mistress asks.

"I know war, anyway, is no place for children, no matter how desperate your people may be." Sarah Jane says.

"My people are not desperate. They are _proud_. They are _victorious_." The Mistress says with some sort of pride in her tone. Does she take pride in taking children to fight in vicious wars?

"Victorious? Is that what you call a people that uses somebody else's children to fight their war?" I questioned.

"Your species is hungry for war." The Mistress says. Though her argument is invalid in a certain way as I'm not human, but correct in a way as some—most people of my race are hungry for war in certain terms. My sister, for example.

"The children don't. We've seen what adults have done to the world with their war, and we don't want it anymore." Maria speaks up.

"Lies. I have seen your games." Mistress says.

"It's pretend. Can't you understand that? The children you've sent to fight the Malakh might score high in a game, but that's not the same as fighting in a battlefield." I say.

"They adapt or fall." She says.

"And just how victorious are your battles, Mistress? What is the word from the front?" Sarah Jane asks. She just makes a sound a hostility at us.

* * *

Kitty's POV

They brought us to the control room again.

"Mistress, your warriors are ready." Kudlak says. "Intruders!" He exclaimed and looked up to see familiar faces. Mum, Maria, and—my Aunt Tiger?

"Sarah Jane!" Clyde exclaims.

"Kitty!" Tiger exclaims.

"Isn't that your Aunt?" Luke whispers to me.

"Yeah. You don't know her." I say and give him a look. Mum can't know about what we did last weekend. I don't care if we're about to die. She can't know.

"Execute them, Kudlak!" The Mistress says.

"Mum!" Luke and I exclaim as we jump in front of them. Mum and Maria wrap Luke and I into a side hug, in a matter of protection.

"And I had such hopes for you, young warriors." Kudlak says.

"We're not warriors." I exclaim. "We will not kill."

"He's not a warrior. She's not a warrior. None of them are warriors. They're children." Mum says. Though it won't make a difference. We've been saying that to him all day and he still doesn't get it.

"War changes everything." Kudlak says as he readies his weapon and aims it at us. I shut my eyes, I'd rather die here with the people I love than on the battlefield. _Oh I wish we could stop this_.

"Stop. The war is over." Luke says and I open my eyes and stare at him.

"Lies, Kudlak. Execute them!" Mistress says.

"I found this in your computer banks." Luke says.

"Let him show you." I say. Someone should listen. I remember Luke wanted to show me earlier, but I wouldn't. I guess now is the right time to watch.

"I hacked into your ship's computer. That's how we escaped. I found this by accident."

A video comes on screen of another one of his race. He tells him that the war is over and that they should return home and help rebuild what was lost.

What?

"What Malakh subterfuge is this?" Kudlak shouts angrily.

"Luke found it in your databases Kudlak. Believe it. The war is over." I say.

"According to the data, that message is ten years old." Luke says. What? Ten years? And they were only just seeing this now?

"Ten years? The Mistress would have told me. We would have gone home. This is a trick. You wish to destroy us." Kudlak says, keeping us at gunpoint.

"No, Kudlak. We don't want to destroy you, no matter what your Mistress has told you. Earth wants to live in peace with its neighbors." Mum says. Kudlak turns to Mistress.

"Mistress, is this true?"

"Peace does not compute." Mistress says.

"What?" Clyde questions.

She repeats it a couple times, showing some malfunction. She's a computer. And all this time I thought it was an actual—being. But it's a computer.

"She buried the message." I say.

"Peace does not compute. It cannot be real." Mistress says.

"You never expected the war to end. Your computers were never programmed to recognize it when it had happened." Mum says.

"Peace is an anomaly. Without war I cannot exist."

"The point of our war was to achieve peace for our home." Kudlak says.

"We have no home, Kudlak, except on the battlefield. Peace is a stranger's land. We have no place there." Mistress says.

"You may not, but I do. All these years of peace wasted. I thought the Malakh were my enemy, but all this time it was you. And I will not suffer my enemies to live." Kudlak yells before shooting the computer. He just killed The Mistress. "The Mistress is dead. I have committed an unforgivable crime against your world. You are free and my life is yours to take."

"Taking a life is never the answer, Kudlak." I say.

"Whether we've been wronged by one man or a whole planet. It's always the innocents that suffer." Tiger continues.

"I am not an innocent, but maybe I can find some of those that were. The ones I sent far away and that still survive. Perhaps I can return them and one day find some peace for myself." Kudlak says and I grin.

"I hope you can. General Kudlak." I say.

"We're leaving now." Mum says. She gives Luke and I a hug.

* * *

We got back through the teleporter; all back where we left from. We were outside Combat 3000.

"We're back!" I say, glad to feel the feeling of the sun.

"Kitty." I turn to Lance whom then in turns kisses me on the lips. I just blink. I was shocked.

"Lance." I breathe at first not sure what to say. "You—?"

"—like you? Yeah I do." Lance says. "But you don't like me."

"Lance—" I try to think of something to say, but he's right. Like I had told Maria, Lance is and will always just be a friend. A mate. Nothing more.

"Just make sure he treats you right." Lance says looking at Clyde.

"Clyde?" I ask.

"It's obvious." Lance says. How is it that obvious? "Don't worry, he likes you too." He says as he walks over to the car, probably ready to go home.

I then watch as Luke goes over to Maria.

"Do you want to go out with me?" Luke asks and I just stare wide eyed with my mouth hanging open like an idiot.

"Luke?"

"Well? Do you?" Luke asks.

"Yes." Maria says before placing a kiss on Luke's cheek. I guess almost dying was motivation for the boy to get moving with the whole dating thing. I smile widely. That is so cute. Luke's got a date. I then frown as I look at Clyde.

I wish I was that lucky.

* * *

We dropped Lance off at home. His mum was relieved to see him and she seemed grateful to us for bringing him home. I sat in the back with my friends. It was pretty cramped being as there were so many of us in this little car.

"So what are you doing here?" I ask Aunt Tiger.

"She's here to take you for a weekend." Mum explains.

"But it's Tuesday." I point out.

"Fine, I want to take you for a _five day_ weekend." Tiger corrects and I laugh. I guess I better get home and pack. I know when she says she came to take me for weekend, it actually means she needs my help at Torchwood.

* * *

Once we got home I packed some clothes and the other things I'll need. As I was opening a part in my suitcase, I noticed a picture fell out. I looked at it and frowned. My family. Not—my _family_, family. But the other family I have. I felt sad, looking at this because I knew I'd never see her again.

I jump at hearing a knock. I wipe my tears away and turn to see Clyde.

"Hey." I say. "Come to send me off?"

"Yeah. I want to apologize again." Clyde says sitting on the edge of my bed. "I didn't mean what I said. I was just upset at you so—I lashed out. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Why were you so mad?" I ask.

"I don't know." Clyde shifts awkwardly. "So what's going on between you and Lance?"

"We're friends. _Nothing_ more." I clear up. I know this for sure now. I don't feel that way about Lance. We're not even the closest of friends—but we're mates. And we would never be anything more than just mates.

"What's that?" He pulls the picture out of my fingers and looks at it. I smiled, but frowned at looking at it. It made me happy, but very sad.

"That's not your Aunt." He says taking notice of the picture. It was a picture of me. And with me was not Tiger. But someone else.

"Nope. It's not."

"Who is it?" Clyde asks.

"My sister." I say. "Kat."

"You have a sister?" He asks and I nod as a tear rolls down my cheek. I missed her a lot. "Are you okay? Oh, is she dead?"

"No. But I can never see her again." I say. "You know The Doctor—mum always talks about him?" He nods, somewhat understand. "Well he was trying to save the world like he does. He had these two companions. My sister Kat and this girl called Rose. Well they got pulled in and stuck in a parallel universe. They can't ever leave and The Doctor can never see them." I explained, looking away.

"I never get to see my sister again." I try to pull myself together.

"I'm sorry." Clyde says. "Why did you never tell me you have a sister?"

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me." I point out. It was true. I had a lot of secrets.

"Tell me." Clyde looks into my eyes and states. He wanted to know? Well, I really hope Luke is right when he said this won't make in difference.

I pulled up my shirt, revealing like Luke, I had no naval.

"You—you're like Luke." Clyde says and I nod.

"In a way of things." I say.

"How?"

"Long story."

"Tell me." Clyde says and I take a breath. This is going to take a while.

"I was created by the synthesized DNA of Octavia Omega. She's Starian. And Sandy Miller. He's human. My _mother_ was queen and she wanted to wipe out the Sontarans—I guess my people have a thing for a war. But anyways, she wanted them dead. So she made me. She made me stronger than any other Starian, but also wanted me to have the fighting instincts she's seen in humans. I was born as a twelve year old girl. She trained me for years. What she didn't know in the meantime was that my sister Kat had warned them. She didn't believe in what my _mother_ did. She doesn't like war. Especially since they haven't acted against us for a war to be needed. She believed wiping out a race is unethical. Of course at the time, she didn't know me yet. She spent two years with me and right before I was supposed to use my power to wipe out the Sontarans, whom were ready to fight back, she told me what Octavia believes isn't right. I knew it too. I didn't believe in killing." I explain. "Like I told Kudlak, all life is sacred. But anyways, I refused to kill. Being human—I cared for all life and not just my own people. The Sontarans wiped out all the Starians except me, my sister, and Octavia. They forced my sister to go. They decided to take me as a prisoner as punishment for being a weapon. I begged Octavia to help me, but she wouldn't. I was a mistake as I didn't do what she wanted. I was a prisoner for years." I finish and take a breath. I haven't thought about that in years. And even now, I still don't know what happened to her—Octavia. They probably killed her.

"How did you get free?" Clyde asks after a moment of silence.

"We were on Earth and a woman called Sarah Jane Smith had no clue what she was doing. But she freed me and well—I travelled with her and The Doctor for a while. Then when she had to leave, she took me with her. And that's why I'm here." I explain.

"How are you still this—"

"_Young_?" I ask and Clyde nods. "They programmed me not to age. So I stayed twelve until a year ago when I ran into the Doctor. He fixed that part so I'll age like any Human should."

"Wow." Clyde says.

"I know. I'm a freak." I say with a slight chuckle.

"I'm sorry I called you that."

"I know you are. You didn't mean it like that."

"Why didn't you tell me all this before?" Clyde asks.

"You were still getting used to the fact of me being half alien. Let alone my origin story." I say with a laugh. "And I was afraid—you wouldn't like me—if you knew I was a freak-experiment thing." I say and I look up at Clyde.

He then leans in and kisses me on the lips.

"You forgot. I like you." Clyde says and I smile. So he _likes_ me?

"You _like_ me?" I ask.

"I do. Do you?" He asks and I then I kiss him.

"I _like_ you a lot." I say and give him one more kiss before I get up and close my suitcase.

"Do you have to go?" Clyde asks.

"I'll see you in five days." I tell him before I give him another kiss. I smiled as I walked out of the door.

Luke was going out with Maria. I'm going out with Clyde. I'm spending the weekend at Torchwood. I don't know if my life could be any better right now.

* * *

**A/N: So Kitty and Clyde finally are together and she is going away with Tiger as Torchwood needs a little help. Also you learned her origin story. I could make a separate story to show that if you'd like. So let me know if you do. Also yes, her sister Kat is stuck in the parallel universe with Rose. Sets for Kitty's outfits are on _polyvore_. Let me know your thoughts on this chapter. Tell me what you liked and give me ideas if you have them. Please don't forget to review.**


End file.
